La amante del magnate
by bellezarob
Summary: ADAPT. Bella llevaba un año saliendo con el magnate australiano Edward Cullen y vivia para aquellos momentos robados en los que disfrutaba de su compañia; Queria que fuera su amante... ¿pero querria tambien tener un hijo con ella?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí ando otra vez con**

**Esta maravillosa historia.**

**Y como he dicho anteriormente la historia no es mía**

**algunos de los personajes son de Estefhanie Meyer.**

**Yo solo hago una adaptación.**

**Al final de la historia pondre el nombre de la autora.**

**INTRODUCCION.**

Bella llevaba un año saliendo con el magnate australiano Edward Cullen y vivía para aquellos momentos robados en los que disfrutaba de su compañía: ya fuera una cena o en la cama. Pero últimamente había empezado a planearse que quizá Edward no tuviera la intención de formar una familia…

Parecía satisfecho con la idea de que Bella no fuera nada más que su amante.

Bella amaba a Edward por cómo era, no por los regalos que le hacía ni por la vida sofisticada que llevaba cuando estaba con él, ni siquiera por el modo en que hacían el amor.

Pero ahora que acababa de descubrir que se había quedado embarazada, se preguntaba si debía marcharse. De lo que estaba segura era de que en la vida de Edward no había sitio para una amante embarazada.

QUERÍA QUE FUERA SU AMANTE…

¿PERO QUERRÍA TAMBIÉN TENER UN HIJO CON ELLA?

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Cómo les suena la introducción?**

**¿La sigo?**

**Háganmelo saber con un review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí el primer capitulo**

**Espero y les guste.**

**Capítulo 1**

Al oír el tono de entrada de mensajes Bella dejó de leer y se puso a buscar el móvil en el bolso. ¡Edward! Tenía que ser Edward. Era la única persona que le mandaba mensajes de texto últimamente.

_**Llego a Mascot a las 15:30. QF310. ¿Puedes venir a recogerme?**_

A Bella se le aceleró el corazón. Eran las doce menos cinco. Si su avión llegaba a las tres y media, Edward estaría ya volando.

Contesto rápidamente.

_**Allí estaré.**_

Sonrió en la brevedad y frialdad de ambos mensajes. No había ningún Me muero de ganas de verte o te echo de muchísimo de menos. Eran los dos muy serios.

Edward era un hombre serio. Habitualmente.

No tanto en la cama. Bella sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda al recordar la imagen de Edward convulsionando, haciendo el amor con ella.

No. En momentos como ése, Edward no era nada serio.

Bella volvió a mirar el reloj. Era casi el mediodía.

Tenía tan poco tiempo para arreglarse, tomar un tren a la ciudad, recoger el coche de Edward y conducir hasta el aeropuerto. Tenía que darse prisa.

Se incorporó de la cama de un salto, y entonces recordó por que seguía en la cama a esas horas. Sintió unas fuertes nauseas y tuvo el tiempo justo para llegar al cuarto de baño antes de vomitar.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que haber pillado un virus estomacal justo aquel día? Hacía casi un mes que no veía a Edward, por culpa de la crisis de la industria turística, Edward llevaba una eternidad en el extranjero. Hong Kong había sido una de las ciudades más afectadas. Dos noches antes, cuando bella se había quejado de que se iba terminar olvidando de su cara, Edward le había prometido intentarlo aquel fin de semana. El viernes tenía que volar a Auckland para una reunión de negocios importante y había posibilidad de hacer parada en Sidney antes de regresar a Hong Kong.

Pero Bella no había albergado demasiadas esperanzas. Nunca quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, porque se deprimía demasiado cuando estas no se cumplían. Aunque también era posible que Edward la echara por fin tanto de menos a ella como ella a él.

Por eso estar enferma era lo último que hubiera querido. Posiblemente, solo pasarían juntos una noche, y quería disfrutarla al máximo. Pero iba a ser difícil si a ella le entraban ganas de devolver todo el tiempo.

Tiró de la cadena y suspiró.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño.

-Sí, estoy bien –mintió Bella.

Sabía por experiencia que no podía decirle a su madre la verdad. Se preocuparía y lo exageraría todo, y Bella no quería eso. Estaba segura de haber contraído un virus. La familia de su hermana lo había padecido la semana anterior. Y ella había estado en casa de ellos el fin de semana en una barbacoa.

Después de vomitar, Bella se sintió mucho mejor.

Pensó que una ducha la haría sentirse aún mejor y abrió el grifo.

Una hora más tarde, entro en la cocina con el pelo recién lavado y secado, perfectamente maquillada y un modelo nuevo. Su madre la miró de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya veo que tu dueño y señor viene a hacerte una de sus cada vez menos visitas –dijo Rene antes de reanudar su tarea.

Para Rene Swan, el sábado era el día de cocina. Y así había sido desde que Bella podía recordar. Aquellas costumbres tan rígidas chocaban con la naturaleza de Bella, mucho más espontanea de carácter. A menudo deseaba que su madre la sorprendiera haciendo algo diferente algún sábado. O cambiando de actitud respecto a Edward.

-No empieces, mamá –dijo Bella poniendo una rebanada de pan en la tostadora.

Su estómago se había asentado lo suficiente para intentar tomar una tostada, aunque no se sentía bien del todo.

Rene salió detrás de la encimera de la cocina para mirar de arriba abajo a su hija. A su increíblemente bella hija.

Bella había heredado lo mejor de su padre y de su madre. De él, la estatura, el cabello castaño, la piel tersa, unos dientes bonitos y unos llamativos ojos marrones. De ella tenía la nariz delicada, los labios carnosos y unos pechos grandes y firmes que Bella lucia infinitamente mejor de lo que Rene jamás hubiera podido lucir al ser mucho más baja.

A Rene no le había sorprendido que uno de los acaudalados clientes de la exclusiva joyería donde trabajaba Bella se hubiera interesado en ella. Tampoco se había sorprendido, ni siquiera se había preocupado demasiado, cuando Bella le confesó que ya no era virgen. Para Rene le parecía ya un milagro que una chica con el aspecto de Bella hubiera cumplido veinte cuatro años sin haberse acostado con ningún hombre. Seguro que los muchos novios que su hija había tenido habían intentado llevársela a la cama.

Bella siempre decía que estaba esperando a su príncipe azul. Era una idealista, una autentica romántica. Ávida lectora, sentía verdadera adicción por las novelas con personajes enamorados y finales felices.

Al principio, Rene había concebido esperanzas de que Edward Cullen pudiera ser el príncipe azul de su hija. Tenía casi todo lo necesario: era rico, era guapo, era joven. Bueno, relativamente joven, tenia treinta y cinco años cuando conoció a su hija.

Sin embargo en los doce meses anteriores, Rene había cambiado de opinión respecto a la relación de su hija con el apuesto magnate hotelero. Cada vez estaba más claro que Edward Cullen no iba a casarse nunca con su adorable y joven amante.

Porque en eso era lo que bella se había convertido. No era una autentica novia, ni era su pareja como decía la gente joven. Era una amante a la antigua, de la que se espera que esté disponible cuando se la llama y que se quede callada cuando uno se haya ido. De las que se espera que den mucho sin esperar nada a cambio, excepto los carísimos regalos que los hombres ricos hacen habitualmente a sus amantes.

Ropa de marca. Joyas. Perfumes. Flores.

Cuando Edward no estaba en la ciudad, enviaba todas las semanas un ramo de rosas, pero, ¿quién las encargaba? ¿él mismo o su secretaria?

Si bella hubiera sido una de esas chicas que sólo quieren pasárselo bien y que saben lidiar con ese tipo de relaciones, Rene se habría callado. Pero Bella no era así. Bajo su apariencia sexy y sofisticada, se ocultaba un alma delicada y sensible. Era una buena chica. Cuando Edward Cullen la dejara, iba a quedar destrozada.

Estos pensamientos calentaron la cabeza de Rene.

-¿Qué no empiece a qué? ¿A decirte cómo son las cosas? No pienso quedarme sentada sin decir nada Bella. Te quiero demasiado. Estas desperdiciando tu vida con ese hombre. Nunca te dará lo que quieres en realidad. Sólo te está utilizando.

Bella recordó en silencio cuántas veces le había dicho su madre que ella no sabía lo que quería. Rene nunca había aprobado que su hija, en lugar de buscar un trabajo al terminar la universidad, se hubiera marchado a Japón a enseñar ingles, ocasión que ella aprovecho para viajar cuando pudo por toda Asia. Cuando regreso a Sídney dieciocho meses más tarde, su madre contaba con que Bella buscaría un trabajo como profesora, pero en vez de eso, acepto un trabajo de dependienta en Whitmore Opals mientras decidía lo que quería hacer. Hacía poco, había anunciado que quería volver a la universidad para estudiar psicología, con las consiguientes miradas de desaprobación.

En cierto modo su madre tenía razón. No sabía lo que quería ser profesionalmente. Pero sí sabía lo que no quería. No quería estar encerrada en casa como su hermana Angela. Ni pasarse todos los sábados haciendo tartas.

-¿Y qué es lo que tú crees que yo quiero, mama? –preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Lo que todas las mujeres quieren en el fondo. Un hogar y una familia. Y un marido por supuesto.

Bella no dijo nada. Su madre tenía más de sesenta años, así que era normal que tuviese unas ideas tan anticuadas.

Lo de que mencionara un marido do dejaba de ser irónico. Rene llevaba viuda más de veinte años. El padre de Bella era electricista y murió en un accidente laboral cuando ella sólo tenía tres años. Su madre las había criado a su hermana y a ella prácticamente sola. Había tenido que trabajar mucho para que no les faltara de nada. Había luchado y ahorrado e incluso pudo comprar una casa. Había que reconocer que no era la casa más elegante del mundo, pero era una casa. Y nunca había vuelto a casarse. Ni siquiera había vuelto a haber un hombre en su vida.

-A lo mejor te sorprende lo que te voy a decir mamá –dijo Bella sacando el pan de la tostadora-, pero yo no quiero nada de eso. Al menos de momento. Sólo tengo veinticuatro años. Tengo muchos años por delante para pensar en matrimonio o en maternidad. Me gusta mi vida como es. Tengo muchas ganas de volver a la universidad el año que viene. Mientras tanto, tengo un trabajo interesante, algunos buenos amigos y un amante fabuloso.

-Al que apenas ves. Y en cuanto a tus supuestamente buenos amigos, dime uno solo con el que hayas salido en los últimos seis meses.

Bella no pudo pensar en nadie.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Nunca sales con tus amigos, porque estás obligada a tener los fines de semana reservados por si su alteza real decide dejarse caer por aquí. Por amor de Dios, Bella, ¿de verdad crees que ese millonario amante tuyo pasa solo los fines de semana que no está contigo?

Rene lamentó haber hablado con tanta dureza al ver que su hija se ponía muy pálida.

Bella se agarró de la encimera de la cocina y tragó saliva para ahogar la rabia que crecía en su interior.

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando, mamá. Edward nunca haría eso.

-¿Estás segura? –dijo Rene con más suavidad-. Él no te quiere, Bella. No como tú a él.

-Sí que me quiere. Y aunque no me quiera, yo querría estar con él. No pienso renunciar a él por nada del mundo.

Y dicho eso, mordió con rabia su tostada.

-Te va hacer mucho daño.

Bella sintió el corazón en un puño. ¿Sería verdad? Imposible. Edward nunca le haría daño. Nunca a propósito. Él no era así. Su madre no podía entenderlo. Edward estaba en un momento de su vida en el que no quería un matrimonio. Ni hijos. Simplemente eso. Se lo había dejado claro desde el principio. Estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo como para pensar en casarse. Desde que su padre sufriera una embolia, Edward cargaba con toda la responsabilidad de la empresa familiar. Hacerse cargo de una enorme cadena de hoteles internacionales suponía mucha dedicación, especialmente en una época de crisis en el sector, Edward pasaba la mitad de su vida en los aviones. Por el momento, lo único que podía dedicarle a ella era algún fin de semana ocasional.

Él le había dado la oportunidad de cortar la relación antes de qué se hiciera más seria. Pero eso había sido después de que la llevara a la cama y abriera para ella todo un mundo con el que ella nunca había soñado, un mundo de increíble placer.

¿Cómo iba a renunciar a la perfección sólo porque no todo era perfecto?

Bella tiró el resto de la tostada a la basura y suspiró.

-Si tanto desapruebas mi relación con Edward, a lo mejor a llegado el momento de que me vaya de la casa.

Podía permitirse alquilar algo. En la joyería, además del sueldo, obtenía sustanciosas comisiones. Era la dependienta que más ventas hacia, gracias a su don para tratar con la gente y a que hablaba japonés con fluidez. Muchos de los clientes de la tienda eran turistas u hombres de negocios japoneses a los que les gustaba ser atendidos por una bella australiana que hablaba su lengua.

-¿Y a donde irías? ¿Al ático de tu amante? No le iba a gustar. Él sólo te quiere allí cuando él está allí.

-Eso no lo sabes. Tú ni siquiera lo conoces. Apenas dices dos palabras cuando él llama por teléfono y nunca lo has invitado a venir por aquí.

-No creo que quisiera venir –refunfuñó ella-. Esta casa no es lo suficientemente elegante para un hombre que vive en la planta superior del hotel s lujosos de Sídney y cuya familia posee una mansión junto a la costa de Point Piper. A la cual, por cierto, nunca te ha llevado. Ni siquiera en Navidad. ¿Te has dado cuenta de eso, Bella? No eres lo suficientemente buena para conocer a sus padres. Eres como un sucio secreto. Eso es lo que eres ahora, Bella, una mantenida.

Bella no pudo soportarlo más.

-Primero de todo, no hay nada sucio en mi relación con Edward. Nos queremos y él me trata como a una princesa. Segundo, no soy un sucio secreto de Edward. Salimos juntos en público a menudo, ya lo sabes. Bien que les enseñabas a tus amigas nuestras fotos en los periódicos, y bien orgullosa que estabas.

-Eso era cuando aún creía que vuestra relación iba a algún lado. Cuando pensaba que él se casaría contigo. Pero, últimamente, me he dado cuenta de que ya no salen fotos vuestras en los periódicos. A lo mejor es que ya no tiene tiempo en los periódicos. A lo mejor es que ya no tiene tiempo ni para llevarte a algún sitio. Aunque seguro que para llevarte a la cama si le queda tiempo.

Bella apretó los dientes par ano decir algo que terminara lamentando. Quería mucho a su madre. Y podía entender su preocupación. Pero la vida moderna era muy complicada en lo referente a las relaciones. Las cosas no eran tan fáciles de definir cono en la época de su madre.

De todas formas, era evidente que había llegado el momento de buscar otro sitio donde vivir. Bella no podía soportar tener que estar defendiendo a Edward y a sí misma todo el tiempo. Terminaría por estropear la relación con su madre.

Se daba cuenta de que no debía haber vuelto a casa después de su regreso de Tokio. En aquellos dos años se había independizado de la influencia materna y así debería haber continuado. Pero cuando Rene la recibió en el aeropuerto a su regreso dando por hecho que volvía a casa con ella. Bella no tuvo el valor de decirle que no quería estar con ella. Y la verdad era que había sido muy agradable volver a estar en casa en su dormitorio de siempre… y volver a disfrutar de las comidas de su madre.

Pero había pasado los meses y se había enamorado locamente de Edward.

Las cosas habían cambiado.

Por otra parte, si se iba de casa, su madre se iba a quedar muy sola. Siempre le decía lo contenta que estaba de tenerla en casa. Y el dinero que aportaba Bella hacia la vida de Rene más fácil. Su pensión de viuda no daba para mucho.

Bella se sintió culpable. Dios mío. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Le hablaría a Edward de la situación a ver que le parecía. Edward tenía una gran habilidad para que las cosas parecieran claras y evidentes. Se pasaba la vida solucionando problemas y tomando decisiones. Al fin al cabo eso era gran parte de su trabajo.

Edward era un hombre con capacidad para tomar grandes decisiones. Un poco inflexible a veces. De carácter fuerte. Incluso despiadado.

-Mira mamá. Hay buenas razones por las que Edward no me ha llevado a conocer a sus padres. No tiene nada que ver con que seamos de clase trabajadora. Su padre era de clase trabajadora, pero él…

Bella se calló de repente al darse cuenta de que iba a revelar cosas que le había sido contadas en la más estricta confidencialidad. A Edward no le iba a gustar nada que Bella aireara viejos secretos de familia, aunque sólo fuera a su madre.

-Vamos a dejarlo –dijo con un suspiro-. No me encuentro bien para estar discutiendo contigo sobre Edward hoy.

Nada más decirlo, Bella se arrepintió de sus palabras. Su madre pasó rápidamente del enfado a la preocupación. Su madre era muy aprensiva con los temas de salud.

-Ya me había parecido oírte vomitar antes.

-No es nada. Algún virus. Probablemente el mismo que sufrieron Angela y los niños. Ya estoy mejor.

-¿Estás segura de que es eso?

-Bueno, no creo que me este muriendo de una enfermedad horrible. En serio, mamá. Deberías dejar de leer esos sitios de internet sobre temas de salud. Te estás convirtiendo en una hipocondriaca.

-Quería decir… ¿seguro que no estás embarazada?

-¡Embarazada! –exclamó Bella sorprendida por completo.

¡Dios mío! ¡Cómo son las madres!

-No, mamá. No estoy embarazada.

Había tenido la regla después de que Edward se fuera, así que si estaba embarazada habría sido un caso de la inmaculada concepción.

Además, Bella era una obsesionada de los métodos anticonceptivos. Lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era tener un hijo. Edward no era el único en pensar así.

Cuando empezaron a tener relaciones, Edward utilizaba preservativos. Pero después de que uno se rompiera y pasaran dos semanas de angustia, Bella empezó a tomar la píldora. Tenía la alarma de su móvil programada todos los días a las seis de la tarde para no olvidarse de tomarla. Incluso tenía una caja de pastillas en el cuarto de baño de Edward por si acaso.

La tendencia de su madre a ponerse siempre en lo peor había convertido a Bella en una experta de la acción preventiva.

-No hay ningún anticonceptivo seguro –dijo Rene con firmeza-. Excepto decir que no.

Bella tuvo que contenerse para no decirle a su madre que no era su intención decirle que no a Edward.

-Tengo que irme. El próximo tren al centro sale en diez minutos.

-¿Cuándo volverás? –gritó su madre cuando ella ya había salido corriendo de la cocina-. ¿O no lo sabes?

Ésa era la verdad. No lo sabía. Nunca lo sabía últimamente. Edward iba y venía como un huracán, sin dar muchas explicaciones. Él quería que ella entendiese lo ocupado que estaba. Y ella lo entendía. ¿O no?

-Ya te lo diré, mamá –contestó ella agarrando el bolso y corriendo hacia la puerta.-. Adiós.

**Estamos conociendo un poco de Bella en este capítulo**

**Espero y les haya gustado **

**Déjenmelo saber si les gusto o no.**

**Gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**Bellezarob.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero y les este gustando esta adaptación.**

**Como dije antes, la historia no es mia.**

**Algunos de los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 2**

Su reloj de pulsera marcaba las cuatro menos cuarto cuando bella aparcó el Mercedes plateado de Edward. Diez segundos más tarde, corría por la zona de aparcamiento, a pleno sol y a la hora de más calor, maldiciendo por no haberse puesto unas zapatillas de deporte en lugar de las sandalias blancas. Eran muy sexys, con mucho tacón, pero era imposible correr con ellas. Se había empezado a dar cuenta al salir de su casa camino de la estación.

Había perdido el tren y eso lo había complicado todo.

Dudó entre tomar un taxi o esperar al siguiente tren.

Un taxi desde Quekers Hill hasta el centro iba a costarle un ojo de la cara.

Desgraciadamente, Rene había inculcado austeridad a sus dos hijas. Posiblemente Bella se hubiera podido permitir un taxi, pero no fue capaz. Le parecía un despilfarro, especialmente porque estaba ahorrando para pagarse la universidad.

Por un momento pensó en usar la tarjeta de crédito que Edward le había dado. La había usado alguna vez para comprar ropa, pero sólo cuando él estaba con ella, y porque él había insistido en que comprara algo que ella nunca se hubiera puesto en su vida cotidiana.

Cosas como trajes de noche o lencería muy cara. Cosas que se quedaban en el ático de Edward, porque eran parte de su vida allí.

Hasta ese momento, nunca habían pensado en usarla para gastos normales. Entonces le vinieron a la mente las palabras de su madre: Eres una mantenida y se decidió. Si se hubiera seguido encontrando mal, habría cedido a la tentación, pero las nauseas habían desaparecido. Compro algo para comer y se dispuso a esperar el siguiente tren.

Por eso llegaba tarde. Apresuro su paso. Los tacones de las sandalias hacían mucho ruido en el asfalto. Su corazón se fue acelerando por el esfuerzo y por los nervios. Con un poco de suerte el avión de Edward no habría llegado todavía. Le horrorizaba que él pudiera pensar que ella no se preocupaba por él lo suficiente como para llegar puntual. Además, los aviones casi nunca llegaban a su hora. Excepto cuando quieres que se retrasen.

Ironías de la vida.

Ya dentro de la terminal de llegadas. Bella buscó en los monitores la información relativa al avión de Edward. ¡Había aterrizado hacia diez minutos! La puerta asignada era la B.

Era imposible que le hubiera dado tiempo a llegar al control de aduanas. Bella siguió corriendo, sorteando grupos de gente. Como era de esperar, la puerta B estaba en la otra punta del edificio.

La mayoría de los hombres con los que se cruzaba se la quedaban mirando, pero Bella estaba acostumbrada. Las trigueñas recibían mucha atención masculina, especialmente si eran guapas de pelo largo y piernas aún más largas.

Bella tuvo que admitir que sus pantalones nuevos, blancos de talle bajo y ajustados eran bastante provocativos. Había descuidado lo que comía últimamente y había engordado algún kilo desde que los comprara en las rebajas de verano dos semanas antes. Menos más que eran elásticos.

No llevaba sujetador, y eso también hubiera sido suficiente para parar el tráfico si se hubiera puesto una camiseta o un top. Gracias a Dios, se había puesto una blusa rosa que ocultaba castamente sus pechos.

Normalmente, Bella llevaba sujetador. Pero a Edward le gustaba que no lo llevara. O al menos, eso le había dicho una noche poco después de quedar. Siempre ansiosa por agradarle, no se ponía sujetador cuando estaba con él.

Con el paso del tiempo se había dado cuenta del tipo de miradas que despertaba en otros hombres cuando salía con Edward. Y no le gustaba. Por eso había llegado a ese término medio. Cuando estuviera con Edward y no llevaba sujetador, no se pondría demasiado ajustado. Elegía trajes de noche con pedrería en el pecho o con corpiño muy armado. Como ropa de día elegante se ponía vestidos con chaquetas a juego. Como ropa informal elegía blusas en lugar de camisetas ceñidas. A Bella le gustaba la idea de que sus pechos desnudos sólo fueran accesibles para su amante.

Sus pezones se endurecían sólo de imaginarse a Edward tocándolos.

Tendría que esperar a estar a solas con Edward en la suite del hotel. Aunque a Edward parecía gustarle que luciera sus curvas en público, no era un hombre que hiciera manifestaciones amorosas fuera de la más estricta intimidad. Y eso incluía los besos.

En el primer reencuentro tras iniciar su relación, Bella se había echado en sus brazos en público y le había dado un enorme beso. Cuando por fin le dejó respirar, su expresión era de contrariedad. Le explicó después que él encontraba embarazoso excitarse en un lugar público donde no podía hacer nada al respecto. Más tarde le dijo que le encantaba que ella fuera tan provocativa como quisiera, pero en privado. Sin embargo, después de haberse sentido rechazada aquella vez, Bella no volvió a tomar la iniciativa cuando se trataba de hacer el amor. Dejaba eso para Edward.

Y no es que tuviera que hacerse del rogar. A puerta cerrada, la fachada impasible de Edward desaparecía para convertirse en un amante insaciable y apasionado. Tal vez fuera cierto que cada vez iba menos a Sídney, pero cuando iba su tiempo era enteramente para Bella. Pasaban casi todo el tiempo en la cama.

Para su madre eso hubiera sido una prueba más de que ella era sólo un objeto sexual para Edward. Una amante. Una mantenida.

Pero su madre no estaba presente cuando él la tomaba en brazos. Ni sabía nada de cómo él la miraba, ni de la ternura de sus caricias, o de cómo temblaba incontrolablemente cuando hacía el amor con ella.

Edward la amaba. Bella estaba segura de eso.

Que no se quisiera casar con ella debido a que no era el momento más adecuado para él, no a falta de amor. Edward nunca había dicho que él descartase por completo el matrimonio.

Además, ella tampoco tenía ninguna prisa por casarse. La única prisa que tenía en ese momento era por llegar a la puerta B, recoger a Edward y llevarlo al hotel Regency Royale.

El destino parecía estar de su parte. Nada más llegar sin aliento a la puerta, Edward salió por ella caminando a buen paso con su ordenador portátil en una mano y una maleta pequeña en la otra.

Bella pensó que no era tan diferente a las docenas de hombres de negocios bien vestidos que había en le aeropuerto. Quizás fuera más alto que la mayoría. Y tenía los hombros más anchos. Y era más guapo.

Sólo de verlo sentía cosas que no podía explicarle a su madre. Se sentía viva como nunca se sentía cuando estaba sin él. Sentía que el cerebro le iba a estallar de la alegría y que la sangre le burbujeaba en las venas.

Bella tenía que reconocer que la mayoría de las chicas de veinticuatro años no hubieran perdido la cabeza por un tipo de hombre tan conservador de apariencia. Casi siempre llevaba traje. El que llevaba aquel día era gris marengo, con chaqueta sin cruzar, combinado con una camisa blanca impoluta y una corbata de rayas azules.

Todo muy discreto.

Pero a Bella le gustaba el aire de estabilidad y seguridad que proyectaba Edward. Le gustaba que siempre pareciera un hombre con fundamento. Y le gustaba su físico.

Sin embargo, hasta aquel momento, nunca lo había analizado con detalle. Había sido su apariencia general lo que le había hecho perder el aliento al principio y lo que la tenía cautivada desde entonces.

Pero viéndolo avanzar por la puerta de salida, cuando él todavía no la había visto, Bella se sorprendió estudiando a Edward más objetivamente que nunca.

Era un hombre atractivo. No era ningún niñato, pero tampoco un diamante en bruto.

Era muy masculino. Su rostro era grande pero equilibrado. Tenía el cabello color bronce oscuro muy corto siempre peinado con raya a un lado. Sus ojos, verdes, inteligentes y profundos, estaban separados por una nariz perfectamente recta y remarcados por unas gruesas cejas pestañas. Sus labios, aunque carnosos, no eran en absoluto femeninos y siempre tenían una expresión inflexible.

Edward no sonreía mucho. Sus labios permanecían casi siempre cerrados. Sus penetrantes ojos verdes tenían una dureza que a Bella le parecía sexy, pero que imaginaba normal que otros pudieran encontrar hostil, especialmente cuando alguien lo contrariaba o lo enojaba. Bella imaginaba que podía ser un jefe terrible. Le había oído algunas veces poner firmes a algunos de sus empleados.

Pero con ella nunca estaba contrariado o enojado. Se había molestado un poco aquella vez que lo besó en público. Y se había sentido frustrado cuando ella no le permitió comprarle en coche. Pero nada más.

Bella sabía que, en cuanto la viera allí esperándolo, sonreiría.

Y de pronto, allí estaba él. Tuvo que contener sus ganas de correr hacia él y echarse en sus brazos. Se quedó quieta, devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras él se acercaba a ella.

-Por unos segundos pensé que no estabas.

-y casi no llego –confesó ella-. Deberías haberme visto hace un minuto intentando correr por el aparcamiento con estos zapatos.

Él le miró los zapatos y recorrió a continuación todo su cuerpo con la mirada. Para cuando él volvió a mirarla a los ojos, Bella sintió que la boca se le había secado por completo.

-¿Estás segura de que el problema han sido los zapatos y no esos pantalones? ¿Cómo has sido capaz de ponértelos? Parece que te los han cosido encima.

-Son elásticos.

Sus ojos brillaron de una forma muy sexy que ella adoraba.

-Gracias a Dios. Ya me estaba imaginándome pasando la mitad de la noche intentando quitártelos. No deberías ponerte ropa así para venir a recibirme cuando hace un mes que no nos vemos. Tiene un tremendo efecto sobre mí.

-Creí que te gustaba que me pusiera ropa sexy –preguntó ella un poco ofendida por que no le hubiera preguntado por qué casi llegaba tarde. Por un momento pensó que a él no le importaba.

-eso depende de cuánto tiempo hace que no te veo. Menos mal que llevas sujetador.

-Pero si no llevo.

Él le miró el pecho y luego los labios.

-Ojala y no me hubieras dicho –susurró.

-Por amor de Dios, Edward, no hay manera de agradarte hoy.

-Me agradas en todo –replicó él rápidamente poniendo el ordenador portátil en el suelo para acariciarle la mejilla con dulzura. Si eso hubiera bastado para sorprenderla, lo siguiente la pilló totalmente desprevenida.

La besó. Mientras le acariciaba el cabello y el cuello, la besó con firmeza y pasión.

El besó, que duró al menos un minuto, dejó a Bella ruborizada y con las rodillas temblorosas por el deseo. La gente los miraba.

-¡Edward! –protestó ella cuando él deslizo la mano por la blusa por encima de su pecho.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando vienes a recibirme con una ropa que parece estar gritando tómame -susurró él.

Bella se quedo boquiabierta. Edward se echó a reír.

-Pequeña hipócrita. Te viste así para provocarme y, cuando lo consigues, finges estar sorprendida. Anda, dame las llaves de mi coche y agarra esto –dijo entregándole el portátil-. Necesito al menos una mano libre para mantenerte a raya, chica mala.

Mientras caminaba por la terminal, con Edward agarrándole firmemente el trasero, a Bella le ardían las mejillas. La cabeza le daba vueltas con emociones y pensamientos encontrados.

Ninguna de las otras veces que había ido a recibir a Edward le había hecho sentirse así. Como si el sexo fuera lo único que tenía en mente. Aquel comportamiento la había puesto muy nerviosa. ¿Y si su madre tenía razón después de todo y Edward sólo la utilizaba para el sexo? Y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, estaba tremendamente excitada.

Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca hasta que, ya en el coche, Edward puso sus cosas en el maletero.

-Quince minutos –dijo él cerrándolo de golpe.

-¿Qué?

Todo su cuerpo, no sólo ya sus mejillas ardían como un fuego.

-Quince minutos es lo que nos falta para estar solos. Creo que van a ser los quince minutos más largos de mi vida.

La miró de arriba abajo una vez más y se detuvo en sus labios.

-Si vuelvo a besarte, creo que no podre esperar más. Te poseeré en el asiento de atrás.

Bella no estaba segura de que aquel nuevo Edward, tan salvaje, le gustara más que el Edward civilizado al que estaba acostumbrada. Pero sospechaba que, si él la volvía a besar, no le iba a importar que él la poseyera en el asiento de atrás.

De hecho, ya se lo estaba imaginando, y sólo de pensarlo le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Justo en ese momento, dos chicos jóvenes pasaron por su lado comiéndose a Bella con los ojos. Uno de ellos hizo un gesto de besar con los labios. Se dijeron algo entre ellos y se rieron.

Bella sintió vergüenza.

-Entonces no me beses, por favor.

Edward, que no se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido, sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Sigues jugando conmigo? Eso no parece propio de ti, Bella. ¿Qué ha pasado con la dulce e inocente virgen a la que conocí hace un año?

-Que hace un año que se acuesta contigo –repuso ella, molesta por hacer entender que ella era la única que se estaba comportando de manera diferente aquel día.

-¿Detecto cierto descontento en esas palabras? ¿Por eso llegabas tarde? ¿Estabas pensando en no venir a buscarme?

-¡Valla! Me alegra que por fin preguntes por que llegaba tarde. Para tu información, te diré que discutí con mi madre y perdí un tren.

¿Parecía aliviado? No podía estar segura. Edward no era un hombre fácil de entender.

-¿Sobre qué era la discusión?

-Sobre ti.

-¿Sobre qué de mi? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Mi madre piensa que me estás utilizando.

-¿Y qué piensas tú?

-Le dije que me querías.

-Y es verdad.

Bella sintió que el corazón se le encogía.

¿De verdad, Edward? ¿Me quieres de verdad?

-Si me quisieras de verdad –dijo ella muy nerviosa-, no hablarías de hacer el amor en el asiento de atrás de un coche en un aparcamiento público.

Él pareció sorprenderse y entonces frunció el ceño pensativo.

-Ya sé lo que estas pensando, pero te equivocas. Yo también me equivocaba. Ni eres hipócrita ni quieres ser provocativa. Sigues siendo la incurable romántica de siempre. Pero eso está bien. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Ven aquí conmigo, princesa. Vamos a casa, donde podamos estar en nuestra maravillosa cama con dosel y hacer el amor de forma romántica todo el fin de semana.

-¿Tenemos el fin de semana entero esta vez, Edward? –preguntó Bella ansiosa, aliviada al ver que el peligro de ser poseída en público había pasado.

-Desgraciadamente no. Tengo que tomar un avión de vuelta a Hong Kong mañana a la una de la tarde. Lo siento –añadió al ver la decepción en su rostro-. Las cosas van de mal en peor. ¿Quién sabe cómo terminará esto? Pero no es problema tuyo.

-Pero me gusta saber de tus problemas de trabajo –dijo ella con sinceridad, tocándole el brazo.

Él se puso rígido un instante y luego tomó su mano entre las suyas y la besó. A Bella se le puso la piel de gallina.

-No he venido a casa para hablar de trabajo, bella –susurró él-. He venido a relajarme por una noche. Con mi guapísima novia.

-¿Me has llamado novia? –sonrió ella.

Edward parecía perplejo.

-Bueno eso es lo que eres, ¿no?

-Sí, sí. Eso es lo que soy. Espero.

Esto último lo dijo entre dientes mientras rodeaba el coche para sentarse en el asiento del acompañante.

Podía sentir como sus ojos permanecían clavados en ella mientras se sentaba. Pero no quería mirar lo que había en aquellos ojos. De momento se conformaba con que la hubiera llamado novia. Se conformaba con que hubiera dicho que la quería. No quería ver el deseo que había en su mirada y malinterpretarlo. ¡Claro que la deseaba! ¡Ella también lo deseaba a él!

Nunca te dará lo que quieres

Sí que lo haría, se dijo a sí misma mientras el coche se adentraba en la ciudad. Hasta que él se fuera al día siguiente al aeropuerto, le iba a dar su compañía, su amor y su cuerpo. Y eso era todo lo que ella quería en aquel momento. Sobre todo su cuerpo.

Incluso entonces, Bella sólo podía pensar en las horas que iban a pasar juntos en la cama, en lo que iba a sentir cuando él la acariciara y la besara por todo el cuerpo, en cómo se iba a derretir al simple contacto de su dedo, al mero contacto de su lengua… Le gustaba especialmente cuando jugaba con ella interminablemente, llevándola una y otra vez al borde del éxtasis y echándose atrás, dejándola en un estado de tensión exquisita hasta que él la penetraba.

Esos eran los mejores momentos, cuando alcanzaban el orgasmo juntos y luego se abrazaban y Bella podía sentir sus corazones latiendo como uno solo.

El coche se metió a toda velocidad por el túnel que los conduciría a la ciudad. En la oscuridad, Bella sentía aún más la presencia del hombre. Se volvió para mirar su perfil firme y sus manos en el volante.

Sin darse cuenta, juntó los muslos con fuerza.

Sólo de pensar que iba a poseerla, sintió que hasta las entrañas se le ponían en tensión.

Edward se volvió también para mirarla.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

Ella se ruborizó y él se echó a reír para romper la tensión.

-Yo también. Ya estamos llegando. No tendremos que esperar mucho.

**¿Qué tal, les está gustando?**

**¿Verdad que sí?**

**Bueno ya saben dejen review**

**Plz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

El hotel Regency, al que Edward había cambiado recientemente el nombre por el de Regency Royale, estaba en la parte norte del centro de la ciudad, no lejos de Circula Quay. Considerado uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Sídney, su decoración hacia honor a su fama. Podría entenderse que los huéspedes del hotel creyeran haber retrocedido en el tiempo cuando entraban en el área de recepción, con sus paredes con paneles de madera, los sofás de terciopelo y gigantescas lámparas de araña.

Las arcadas que conectaban la entrada del hotel con el vestíbulo eran del mismo estilo, y recordaban a la Inglaterra antigua con unos suelos de baldosas de intrincados diseños y el techo con vidrieras de colores. A lo largo de los soportales había boutiques y bares, y todo se amoldaban al estilo y elegancia general.

Edward le había contado que esa había sido su motivación para comprar el Regency, su estilo colonial.

La cadena de Royale estaba especializada en hoteles de estilo antiguo. Según Edward, las cosas modernas se pasaban de moda. Por eso él buscaba lugares con historia para sus hoteles.

Era una idea que tenía mucho sentido. De todos modos los hoteles de Sídney, el Regency destacaba por estilo y por su servicio, a la antigua usanza. Pero lo que cautivaba a los clientes era el aspecto del lugar cuando recordaba bien su primera impresión del lugar cuando acudió allí para su entrevista para la joyería Whitmore Opals dieciocho meses antes. Había pasado largo rato paseando por el vestíbulo llena de admiración.

Aquel día, sin embargo, mientras pasaba junto a Edward por su lugar de trabajo, la elegancia del hotel era en lo último en que pensaba. Sus pensamientos estaban enteramente ocupados en el hombre que la llevaba agarrada del codo y en el estado de deseo desesperado al que aquel hombre la había reducido.

Nunca en los doce meses que llevaban citándose había sentido algo parecido. Siempre le había gustado hacer el amor con Edward, pero nunca antes lo había querido con tanta intensidad.

-Buenas tardes, señor Cullen –saludó un guardia de seguridad acercándose a ellos.

-Buenas tardes, Josh –contestó Edward.

Y se detuvo unos minutos a hablar con aquel hombre mientras que Bella rechinaba los dientes de impaciencia.

Sólo duró un minuto pero se le antojó una eternidad.

-Me alegro de volver a verlo, señor Cullen –saludó otro empleado.

-Igualmente, Warren.

Gracias a Dios, esa vez Edward no se detuvo. Bella tuvo que disimular un suspiro de alivio. Más contenta aún se puso cuando vio que Edward pasaba de largo el mostrador de recepción y se dirigía directamente a los ascensores. No era que él necesitara avisar de su llegada, pero era de esas personas a las que les gusta seguir de cerca sus negocios y estar informados de cualquier incidencia. Por eso normalmente se detenía unos minutos en ll recepción para charlar.

En el pasado, Bella también había admirado la forma en que Edward conocía los nombres de todos sus empleados, desde los muchachos del servicio de aparcacoches hasta los gerentes, y no le importaba que se parase a hablar con ellos.

Pero, aquel día, cualquier retraso la irritaba. No era propio de ella.

El rellano donde estaban los ascensores no estaba vacío. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años y su mujer esperaban también. No parecían turistas, ni parte de la elite de Sídney. Sus rostros y su ropa apuntaban a que era gente de clase trabajadora que estaba en semejante hotel por alguna ocasión especial.

-No pienso volver a este hotel –gruñó el hombre-. Me iría a cualquier otro sitio ahora mismo si no fuera porque perderíamos el depósito. No puedo creer lo de esa chica. ¡Decir que no tenía reservada una habitación con vistas al puerto! Como si yo fuera a traerte aquí para nuestras bodas de plata y no reservar la mejor habitación que pueda pagar.

-No importa, Tom –le tranquilizó la esposa-. Seguro que todas las habitaciones son preciosas.

-No es eso. Es una cuestión de principios. Y la chica de la recepción ha sido bastante grosera.

-Yo creo que no –dijo la mujer mirando nerviosa a Edward y a Bella-. Ha sido sólo un malentendido. No dejemos que eso nos estropee esta noche.

Bella dejó escapar un quejido. Edward le había apretado el brazo. Se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que iba a hacer algo al respecto.

-Disculpe, señor –dijo según se abrían las puertas del ascensor-, pero no he podido evitar oír lo que decían. Soy Edward Cullen, el dueño de este hotel. Si me permite, me gustaría volver con usted a recepción para arreglar este asunto.

-Edward –susurró Bella, impaciente.

-Sube tú, cariño –dijo él-. Enseguida voy. Ponte cómoda –añadió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Bella se quedó mirando cómo acompañaba al perplejo matrimonio a recepción. Luchó para contener su decepción, aunque comprendía que Edward no podía hacer otra cosa. Él era así. Ya había tratado de explicarle a su madre que era un hombre bueno.

¿Pero tenía que ser siempre, incluso entonces, Don perfecto? En aquel momento, Bella hubiera preferido que fuera malo. Muy malo.

Bella seguía asombrada por la intensidad de su deseo. Por su afán de que Edward le hiciera el amor aunque fuera sin la ternura que era habitual en él. Quizá Edward tuviera razón después de todo. Quizá ella sí se había vestido así para provocarlo y excitarlo. Sin embargo su ropa no era tan diferente a la que llevaba habitualmente. Parecía que el cambio era algo que le venía de dentro.

Pensándolo bien, aquel día Bella era más consciente de su cuerpo de lo normal. De sus pechos, de sus pezones, de su vientre. Anhelaba que se los acariciaran, lamieran y besaran.

Muy nerviosa, Bella buscó la llave de la habitación en el bolso y entró corriendo en el ascensor. Quería estar sola con su frustración y su desconcierto.

Pero en el ascensor no estaba sola. Allí estaba su imagen en los espejos de las paredes. ¿Era ella aquella criatura que la miraba con las pupilas de sus ojos marrones dilatadas?

Sí. Era ella, Bella, convertida de repente en una fulana obsesionada con el sexo.

Hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza a su imagen en el espejo y clavó su mirada en el suelo, dispuesta a no levantarla hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran.

Los espejos habían sido idea de Edward. El suelo estaba enmoquetado en rojo. Bella sabía sin mirar que el techo brillaba como el oro. No era de verdad, pero tenía ese efecto. Las luces indirectas eran la nica concesión al siglo XXI, aparte de las cámaras discretamente instaladas en las esquinas.

La seguridad era una prioridad en el Regency Royael, pues entre sus huéspedes se contaban desde estrellas del pop a jefes de gobierno, e incluso miembros de casas reales. En lo alto del edificio había un helipuerto para qué clientes tan destacados pudieran llegar y partir con la máxima seguridad y discreción. Sin embargo, Edward autorizaba muy pocos movimientos a la semana, en parte por las restricciones de las autoridades locales, pero sobre todo porque no podía soportar el ruido. Su ático ocupaba la planta que estaba justo bajo el helipuerto.

Pero cuando bella salió al rellano y luego al pasillo que conducía al apartamento de Edward, allí reinaba un silencio sobrecogedor. Usó otra llave para entrar. Allí también estaba todo casi igual de silencioso, excepto por el suave zumbido del aire acondicionado que mantenía las habitaciones a veinticuatro grados durante el año.

La temperatura perfecta para que los amantes hagan el amor, pensó bella. Para poder estar desnudos y pasearse desnudos.

Bella se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos. Ella nunca se paseaba desnuda. La idea parecía excitante en teoría, pero la realidad le daba un poco de reparo. Seguro que le daría vergüenza, o se sentiría rara.

¿O no?

Bella sabía que estaba guapa desnuda. Más que la mayoría de las chicas, aunque no podía decirse que fuera gracias a esfuerzo alguno por su parte. La madre naturaleza había sido generosa con ella. Bella sospechaba que a Edward no le importaría que fuera menos tímida. Él siempre le pedía que se duchara con él y ella siempre le decía que no.

Quizá aquel fin de semana fuera el momento perfecto para superar ese complejo. Nunca antes se había sentido atrevida, tan decidida, como en aquel momento. Se moría de ganas de tocar a Edward. La idea de lavar todo su cuerpo en la ducha no dejaba de ser atractiva, aunque un poco inquietante.

Sintió un escalofrió. Ya pensaría en ello más tarde. De momento, lo que tenía que hacer era echar un vistazo al apartamento y encender algunas luces.

A Edward le encantaba la luz de las lámparas, y aunque había aún luz afuera, pues faltaban horas para la puesta de sol, siempre hacia falta encender alguna luz en el ático. Eso era debido sobre todo a los enormes aleros y a los complicados balcones del exterior. Además, la decoración, en consonancia con el estilo del hotel, no era excesivamente moderna, como suele serlo en muchos áticos, que tienen grandes espacios abiertos y enormes ventanales.

La decoración era también de época, con papel pintado y moqueta. A los balcones se accedía por puertas de estilo francés. Las cortinas eran gruesas y de seda. Los muebles eran autenticas antigüedades de cálidas maderas y cubiertos con paños de terciopelo o bordados. Era como estar en una mansión victoriana. Porque era tan grande como una mansión, con varios comedores y salas de estar, cuatro dormitorios, tres cuartos de baño, un despacho, biblioteca, sala de billar, una enorme cocina, cuarto de la lavadora y trastero.

Todo con un gusto exquisito y muy caro.

La primera noche que Bella paso allí, no había reparado en el grado de lujo del lugar. Se había sentido demasiado desbordada por los acontecimientos. Pero a la mañana siguiente fue consciente de la enorme fortuna del hombre que se había convertido en su primer amante. Al principio, se quedó estupefacta. Luego, se convenció de que él sólo podía querer a una chica como ella para una aventura de una noche.

Pero Edward le aseguró el resto de aquel maravilloso primer fin de semana que él no buscaba en ella un simple encuentro sexual. Bella pensó entonces que no había nada simple en entregarle su virginidad apenas tres horas después de haberlo conocido. Si no hubiera sido porque se había enamorado locamente de él al instante, habría sentido asco de sí misma.

Por supuesto que bella se había sentido muy emocionada al saber que ella era tan especial para él como él lo era para ella. Un año más tarde, allí estaba ella, con su propia llave, preparando las cosas para su hombre como las mujeres enamoradas han hecho durante siglos. La idea de que su papel en la vida de Edward era más parecido al de una amante furtiva que al de una novia cruzo fugazmente su mente, pero la descartó rápidamente. Las cosas no iban a seguir siempre de esa manera. Algún día cambiarían. Edward tendría más tiempo para ella en el futuro. Hasta entonces, sólo quería disfrutar al máximo del tiempo que pasara con él y de esa parte de él que era sólo suya.

O al menos esperaba que fuera sólo suya.

Por supuesto que sí. Su madre se equivocaba en eso, como se equivocaba en todo sobre Edward. El hombre que estaba siendo tan amable con aquella pareja en recepción no era un hombre capaz de ser infiel o de usarla vilmente. No podía permitir que su madre minara su confianza en Edward de aquella forma y que estropeara lo que prometía ser una noche excitante.

Bella hizo un movimiento desafiante de cabeza y se dirigió al dormitorio de Edward, consciente de qué en los últimos minutos sin du presencia, su deseo no había disminuido un ápice. De hecho, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en practicar el sexo con él. Y eso no solía ser su prioridad cuando Edward iba a verla. Normalmente, lo que más deseaba era pasar tiempo con el hombre al que amaba. Hacer el amor, aunque fuera maravilloso, era sólo un extra para ella.

Aquel día, no sólo era máxima prioridad, sino que se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera emergencia.

Era culpa de Edward, pensó Bella desabrochando los diminutos botones en forma de perla de su blusa rosa. Era culpa de la forma en la que él la había mirado en el aeropuerto, de lo que había dicho sobre su ropa, de aquel beso y de su amenaza de poseerla allí mismo en el asiento trasero del coche.

Bella se quitó la blusa y los zapatos.

Llevó ambas prendas al vestidor contiguo, donde había dejado su bolsa antes. Se quitó los pantalones y las bragas y metió estas en un bolsillo lateral de su bolsa. Colgó la blusa en su parte del armario y buscó entre la ropa que tenía en la habitación de Edward algo más cómodo que ponerse.

Al ver tantos trajes de noche de diseñadores importantes, todos pagados por Edward, recordó lo que su madre le había dicho sobre ser una mantenida. Se había puesto aquellos vestidos para asistir a los actos sociales a los que Edward la había llevado durante los primeros meses de su relación: cenas en casa de políticos, estrenos en el Teatro de la Opera, exposiciones de arte, bailes de gala, las carreras.

Había ido a todas partes con Edward.

La primera vez que él se había ofrecido a comprarle uno de esos vestidos, ella se había resistido, pero se dejó convencer con las irrefutables razones de él.

Por ejemplo que se lo podía permitir de sobra. Pero lo que más la había convencido a ella era que para él era un verdadero placer ver a su bellísima novia con vestidos que acentuaban esa belleza.

¿Cómo iba a negarse?

Los conjuntos de lencería eran regalos más modernos. Edward los traía de sus frecuentes viajes al extranjero, de París, de Londres, de Roma, de Nueva York…

Y aquello era lo único que se ponía para él últimamente, Edward hacia mucho que no la llevaba a ningún sitio. Y era seguro que aquella noche no iba a ser diferente.

-¡Bien! –exclamó excitada al encontrar una bata de satén verde que combinaba muy bien con sus ojos chocolate. El camisón a juego lo dejó en la percha. Ni merecía la pena llevar demasiada ropa.

Se fue al cuarto de baño con la bata y se disponía a darse una ducha rápida cuando recordó que no había puesto los anticonceptivos y el móvil en la mesilla de noche como solía. Volvió apresuradamente al vestidor, sacó esos objetos de su bolsa y fue al dormitorio. Abrió la cama y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todo estaba preparado para una velada romántica.

No era que el dormitorio de Edward necesitara nada para realzar su ya de por sí romántico estilo. Todo allí era lujo y sensualidad. La moqueta dorada era especialmente mullida y el papel pintado en colores crema y dorados era el contrapunto perfecto para los muebles de caoba. La cama con dosel, las mesillas de noche, el tocador con su taburete…

Una enorme lámpara de cristal y metal colgaba del centro, pero había también exquisitos apliques de cristal en las paredes diseminados por la habitación.

A Bella le encantaba cuando todo quedaba a oscuras excepto por esas luces. ¡Creaban una iluminación tan romántica! Mucho mejor que las lámparas de la mesilla de noche, que arrojaban demasiada luz sobre la cama. Y sobre ellos.

Pero por supuesto, la pieza central era la enorme cama con dosel. Flaqueada por cuatro postes de madera tallada, el fino tejido del dosel era el mismo que el de las cortinas. La cama misma tenía unas cortinas laterales que podían cerrarse y rodear la cama por completo, pero siempre permanecían abiertas y atadas a los postes de la cama con unas cuerdas doradas.

Bella acaricio aquellos cordeles e imaginó como seria estar en la cama con Edward con las cortinas cerradas.

-¿En que estas pensando?

Bella dio un respingo al oír la voz de Edward. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio en el marco de la puerta mirándola con ojos brillantes.

-No… no te he oído entrar –balbuceó.

Su corazón se desbocó mientras trataba de cubrir su desnudez con las manos.

Edward entro a la habitación dejando escapar un suspiro de impaciencia.

-¿No te parece que ya hemos pasado esa fase, Bella? Conozco perfectamente tu cuerpo desnudo. Supongo que sabrás que a mí me encantaría que te pasearas delante de mí desnuda.

Edward se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en la silla más cercana.

Ella lo miró fijamente. Ya no oía su corazón, pues su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad. Sí, sí, le decía, me gustaría hacer eso. De verdad. Pero me falta valor.

-Y yo que pensaba que habías decidido que querías algo más que hacer el amor debajo de las sábanas con la luz apagada. Está bien –continuó al ver que ella seguía paralizada-, lo entiendo. Te cohíbe. No sé por qué. Tienes el cuerpo más bello que jamás haya tenido una mujer. Y entre las sábanas sí que eres apasionada.

Edward comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa.

-Ve a ponerte algo –dijo él sin mirarla-. Si no hay más remedio.

Bella se fue apresuradamente al cuarto de baño a por su bata verde y se la puso temblando, adiándose a sí misma por sentirse tan aliviada.

Cuando volvió al dormitorio, Edward estaba quitándose los zapatos y los calcetines sentado en la cama. Tenía la camisa abierta, pero no se la había quitado.

Bella creyó que su corazón se detenía. ¿Acaso él pensaba que ella era tan inocente? Adoraba ese pecho, con esos hombros poderosos, sus músculos definidos y el suave vello que lo cubría.

-¿A… arreglaste lo de esa gente? –preguntó ella tímidamente.

-Naturalmente –contestó sin mirarla-. Hice que los instalaran en una de las suites para lunas de miel, regalo de la casa. Y les prometí que el año que viene podrían ocupar una habitación con vistas al puerto gratis para su próximo aniversario.

-¡Oh, Edward! ¡Qué generoso eres! Y listo. Ese hombre habría estado hablando mal del hotel durante años a todo el mundo y ahora sólo podrá decir cosas buenas. A la gente le encanta conseguir cosas gratis. A mí me pasa. Nunca puedo resistirme a esas ofertas de dos por uno.

-¿De verdad? –dijo mirándola por fin.

Pero tenía la mirada nublada, lo que indicaba que su mente estaba lejos de allí en ese momento. Bella sabía que no merecía la pena preguntarle en qué pensaba. Siempre que lo hacía, él contestaba: nada importante.

-¿En qué suite están ahora?

El hotel era famoso por sus cuatro suites temáticas para parejas de novios. Costaba una fortuna pasar la noche en una de ellas. La más popular, por el número de reservas, era dedicada a las Mil y una noches. Los temas de las otras eran Paraíso tropical, Burdel francés y Marineros traviesos.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! La única disponible hoy era Burdel francés. El seño Travis parecía encantado. No tanto la señora Travis. A lo mejor ella es también más bien tímida. Como tú.

-No soy tímida –se atrevió a decir bella.

Edward la miró.

-Está bien. Sí que lo soy. Un poco…

No pudo seguir. Edward empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón y ella tuvo que tragar saliva.

La perspectiva de verlo totalmente desnudo antes de que la hubiera besado era inquietante. Pero al mismo tiempo, quería que lo hiciera, que hiciera aquello que ella no tenía valor de hacer. Quería que la obligara a dejar de ser una tonta.

-No te asustes –dijo él dejando el cinturón con el resto de sus cosas-. Ya no me quito más ropa. Voy a ducharme, y cuando salga, llevare mi albornoz. Mientras tanto, ¿Por qué no pides algo al servicio de habitaciones? No sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre. Me quedé dormido en el avión, así que no he comido nada. Tengo una reserva para cenar a las ocho, pero faltan muchas horas.

-¿Vamos a salir a cenar? –preguntó Bella sorprendida.

-En el restaurante de aquí del hotel. ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Oh, sí! Me encanta ir a cenar allí contigo. Es sólo que… las últimas veces que has venido, hemos comido en la suite.

-Sí, lo sé. Y lo siento. Fue muy egoísta por mi parte. Pero como ya te he dicho, eres una chica totalmente diferente bajo las sábanas, así que intento que estés entre ellas el mayor tiempo posible.

-No te rías de mí, Edward –dijo ella con cierta fiereza.

Él se acercó a ella y la rodeó entre sus brazos.

-No me río de ti, princesa. Yo no haría eso. Tú eres tú y yo te quiero tal como eres.

-Bésame, Edward dijo ella con firmeza.

-No creo que sea el momento, espera un poco.

-¡Pero es que no puedo esperar más!

-¿Qué tú no puedes esperar? Dios mío, Bella, ¿Qué te pasa hoy? ¿Es un castigo por haberte tenido abandonada tanto tiempo?

-Sólo quiero que me beses. Mejor dicho, necesito que me beses.

Él la besó. Y siguió besándola hasta que a Bella le temblaron las rodillas y se tuvo que agarrar a él con fuerza para no caer. Cuando él la tomó en brazos y la tiró sobre la cama sin delicadeza alguna, ella no protestó. Ni siquiera apartó la mirada cuando él se sacó impaciente la ropa que aún llevaba.

Quería mirar y ver cómo él la deseaba.

Su respiración se interrumpió al ver la intimidad de ese deseo.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella, desató el cinturón de su bata y la abrió para poder ver su cuerpo desnudo.

Durante unos instantes que a Bella le parecieron una eternidad, él la contempló, admirando su cuerpo hasta que ella se puso roja y se le entrecortó la respiración.

Él tiro de la bata hasta que logró quitársela y tirarla al suelo.

No hubo ternuras preliminares, ni besos. Sólo sexo salvaje y primitivo.

Pero, ¡que excitante era sentir la impaciencia de aquella pasión primaria de él! Y la suya.

Ella estalló en mil pedazos casi inmediatamente por la fuerza de su orgasmo, abrumada por lo que estaba experimentando y en un estado de confusión emocional.

Con los últimos espasmos, Bella sintió que su cuerpo entero estaba exhausto, que le pesaban las piernas y los brazos, y también los parpados. No podía mantenerlos abiertos. No podía contener el sueño. Con un suspiro, se dejó arrastrar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Edward se quedó mirándola estupefacto.

¡Dormida! ¡Se había quedado dormida!

Edward estaba perplejo. Bella nunca se quedaba dormida después del sexo.

¡Había gozado de verdad haciendo el amor de aquella manera! Aún más, parecía haberle encantado. Habían alcanzado el clímax en un tiempo record. Y después ella se había apagado como una vela, más serena de lo que él nunca la había visto.

Se sintió aliviado de tener que sentir remordimientos por haber perdido el control y no haberse comportado como el amante delicado, paciente y considerado que él siempre había sido, porque era lo que creía que Bella quería y necesitaba. Controlarse se había convertido para él en una terrible batalla entre la lujuria que ella despertaba en él y el amor que sentía por ella.

Y había mantenido ese control muy bien… hasta aquel día.

Si no la hubiera visto con aquellos pantalones tan ceñidos y con aquellos zapatos tan sexys… si no la hubiera besado…

Su relación con Bella estaba llena de oraciones condicionales. Empezando por si no se hubiera parado a mirar el escaparate de Whitmore Opals aquel viernes…

Había sido lujuria a primera vista. Cuando ella accedió a salir a tomar una copa con él a los diez minutos de haberse presentado ante ella, él estaba seguro de que le esperaba una noche salvaje con una mujer experimentada. Con sus enormes cargas laborales y sus constantes viajes al extranjero, su vida sexual se reducía a aventuras de una noche con mujeres que sabían a qué se atenían. Y Bella parecía una de esas mujeres.

Pero la realidad resulto ser muy diferente. Cuando ella le dijo temblorosa que era virgen antes de que él siquiera le hubiera quitado el sujetador, Edward tuvo que cohibirse y no poco con el tipo de actividad que él tenía en mente. Se quedó sorprendido, pero también fascinado ¡Quien lo hubiera imaginado!

Afortunadamente, se enteró antes de ir demasiado lejos, por lo que tuvo oportunidad de ir despacio para asegurarse de qué su primera experiencia fuera placentera y no dolorosa. La había llevado a la cama y se había tomado su tiempo con ella.

Volviendo la vista atrás, aquello había sido un error. Tenía que haber salido corriendo, en lugar de hacer el amor con ella. Porque aquella primera vez no fue suficiente para él. La tuvo en su cama todo el fin de semana. Haciendo el amor con ella como hacía años que no hacía el amor con ninguna mujer. Con ternura. Dulcemente. Con total generosidad.

Desgraciadamente, Bella se acostumbro a esperar eso de él cada vez. Edward se dio cuenta enseguida de que las apariencias le habían engañado. Aquella imagen de chica castaña sexy de largas piernas y pechos increíbles ocultaba una inocente niña romántica.

En algunas cosas Bella podía ser muy madura. Tenía educación universitaria, había leído y viajado mucho. Y tenía un indudable don de gentes, con un encanto y una elegancia que no parecían propias de sus años.

Pero en temas de sexo, era como una flor de invernadero, muy bella pero increíblemente tierna y delicada.

O eso había creído hasta entonces.

Edward contempló aquel hermoso cuerpo, desnudo, pero sin sentir ninguna vergüenza de que él lo estuviera mirando.

Ojala siguiera siendo así cuando despertara…

A lo mejor sí, en un futuro cercano. Ella le había dicho que no era tan tímida, y quizás fuera verdad. Quizás sólo faltaba confianza en sí misma, sólo necesitaba un poco de persuasión en el momento adecuado y todo un mundo se abriría ante ella.

Hasta aquel momento, Edward había aceptado a regañadientes que Bella no era ese tipo de chica atrevida, pero le había parecido que merecía la pena renunciar a experiencias sexuales más atrevidas en el futuro. Edward se excito sólo de pensar en las cosas que le gustaría hacer con ella, y que ella le hiciese. No era un buen momento. Ella aún dormiría un rato. Necesitaba una ducha. Fría.

Salió de la cama. Tiró de las sábanas que estaban atrapadas bajo las esplendidas nalgas de Bella y la arropó amorosamente hasta los hombros. Ella se movió, pero no se despertó. La sábana se deslizó por su hombro dejando al descubierto uno de sus increíbles pechos.

Edward se inclinó y besó con firmeza aquel pezón antes de ir al cuarto de baño.

**Este capítulo estuvo un poquitín largo**

**pero haber que les pareció.**

**Y me he dado cuenta que no se**

**por que es RATIN (M)**

**y yo no le veo mucho lemon que digamos.**

**en fin espero y les guste.**

**Cuídense y nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**Plz dejen review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aqui el cuarto capitulo.**

**ojala y les guste.**

**Capítulo 4**

¿Qué?

Bella se sentó de golpe en la cama. Parpadeó y miró a su alrededor tratando de entender lo que la había despertado.

Era el despertador de su móvil, avisándole de que eran las seis, hora de tomar la píldora.

Con un quejido, estiró el brazo para apretar el botón que callara la alarma. Cuando se hizo el silencio, se dio cuenta de que Edward no estaba. Se preguntó dónde estaría, y se arrepintió inmediatamente. No quería pensar en Edward en ese momento.

Bella sacó del cajón de la mesilla la caja de los anticonceptivos, sacó una y se la tragó sin beber agua. El médico le había advertido que los anticonceptivos había que tomarlos aproximadamente a la misma hora para que fueran efectivos. Bella obedecía sus instrucciones escrupulosamente.

Bella se destapó y, después de comprobar que Edward no estaba escondido detrás de la puerta mirándola, se levanto. Aún podía sentir la humedad entre sus piernas.

No podía fingir que no recordaba lo que había ocurrido antes de quedarse dormida. ¿Por qué intentaba olvidarlo? No había hecho nada de lo que tuviera que avergonzarse. Ni Edward tampoco.

Había hecho el amor con ella con más contundencia de lo habitual, ¿y qué? Era algo que ella deseaba inconscientemente desde que él la amenazara con poseerla en el asiento de atrás del coche. ¡Y le había encantado!

Bella temblaba sólo de recordarlo. ¿Había experimentado algo tan intenso con Edward antes? Le parecía que no.

Su bata verde estaba cuidadosamente doblada al pie de la cama. Edward debía de haberla recogido del suelo mientras ella dormía. Y también su propia ropa, que estaba bien colocada en una de las sillas.

Con una punzada en el estómago, se dio cuenta de que él no se había vuelto a vestir. Tenía que estar en algún lugar del ático y debía llevar sólo puesto su albornoz favorito. Bella corrió al cuarto de baño y, efectivamente, faltaba el albornoz. Y las toallas estaban aún húmedas. Era evidente que se había estado duchando mientras ella dormía.

Bella tragó saliva y colgó la bata del gancho vacio de la puerta, se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y entró en el amplio cubículo de mármol de la ducha.

Todavía no estaba segura de lo que haría cuando se terminara de duchar. Lo único que sabía era que su cuerpo estaba mucho más caliente que el agua que caía sobre su cuerpo.

No estuvo mucho tiempo en la ducha. Sólo lo suficiente para asegurarse de que estaba limpia y perfumada. Tuvo cuidado de no mojarse el pelo. No quería aparecer ante Edward como un gatito abandonado al que le ha sorprendido una tormenta. Quería estar perfecta pera él.

Bella trató de corregir en su cabeza esa idea mientras se ponía de nuevo la bata. No quería estar perfecta. Quería estar sexy. Quería hacer que Edward cayera en la tentación, que dejara de hacer lo que fuera que estaba haciendo y la volviera a llevar a la cama.

Por un segundo, pensó en dejarse la bata abierta, pero pensó que era de mal gusto. La ató bien ajustada como siempre. Quizás algo más ajustada de lo normal, para acentuar las curvas de su cuerpo.

Bella se miró una última vez en el enorme espejo del baño. Cualquier otro día se hubiera vuelto a maquillar. Apenas quedaba rastro del pintalabios rosa, y se le había corrido el rímel. Pero en aquel momento le gustó aquella imagen descuidada. Incluso le gustaba cómo le había quedado el pelo, con algunos mechones de cabello sueltos alrededor de su rostro. Parecía una mujer que acababa de salir de la cama de su amante. Parecía… una descocada.

El pasillo que separaba el dormitorio principal del resto del ático se le hizo interminable. Cuando llegó al salón principal no sabía si se sentía asustada o sobreexcitada. Su corazón palpitaba como una taladradora y su boca estaba más seca que el desierto del Sahara.

Pero Edward no estaba allí.

Se sintió decepcionada. No era el nerviosismo la sensación que la dominaba en ese momento. El deseo era más fuerte.

Corrió hacia el lugar favorito de Edward, dos habitaciones separadas por puertas correderas que siempre se mantenían abiertas. La primera habitación al entrar era un estudio-biblioteca, una sala masculina, sin ventanas y con paredes cubiertas de estanterías con libros hasta el techo, un escritorio en una esquina y unos enormes sillones de cuero para poder sentarse a leer. La habitación contigua era la sala de billar, con una enorme mesa de fieltro verde, una barra de bebidas en una esquina con sus taburetes y muchas puertas que daban a los balcones.

Edward era un gran jugador y había tratado de enseñar a Bella al principio de su relación, cuando tenían tiempo para algo más que la cama, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no había vuelto a jugar.

Y Bella no tenía previsto proponerle echar una partida ese día. Tenía otros juegos en mente. No podía creerse lo que se le acababa de ocurrir. Esa era la primera vez que pensaba en hacer el amor como en un juego.

Las manos le temblaban según se acercaba a la puerta. No pensaba echarse atrás, pero no entro directamente. Bella nunca olvidaba sus modales. Llamo a la puerta con los nudillos antes de abrirla y asomarse para inspeccionar.

Edward estaba sentado en su silla favorita bañado en una suave luz que provenía de la lámpara que tenía detrás. Llevaba el albornoz blanco. Y nada más. Estaba incluso descalzo.

Sin embargo no estaba desocupado, esperando a que ella se despertara para volver a hacer el amor con ella. Estaba trabajando. Y bebiendo. Tenía el ordenador portátil abierto sobre sus rodillas mientras daba sorbos de whisky escocés de un vaso enorme, a la vez que mantenía una conversación telefónica.

Edward era uno de esos hombres que podían hacer más de una cosa a la vez.

-¡Ah! ¡Aquí estas! –dijo ella conteniendo su irritación a duras penas.

En lugar de preguntarle si todo iba bien, si interrumpía, como hubiera hecho normalmente, Bella entró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Se dio cuenta de la sorpresa de Edward. No le importaba. En esos momentos, Edward sólo debía tener tiempo para ella.

Edward levantó la mano en un gesto que quería decirle que esperara, que estaba hablando de algo importante, Bella se rebeló y no lo obedeció como era su tendencia natural. Lentamente se acercó a él avanzando insinuante por la mullida moqueta verde, sus caderas se contoneaban, sus pechos se movían por debajo de la bata. Con cada paso, la bata se abría un poco dejando el descubierto provocativamente sus piernas desnudas.

Edward levantó las cejas mientras la veía acercarse.

La miró de arriba abajo.

-Hablare contigo más tarde, Pierce. Ha surgido algo aquí.

-Mucho más tarde –dijo Bella cuando él colgó el teléfono.

Pierce sólo era su ayudante personal. Podía esperar.

Edward sonrió extrañamente y devolvió su atención al portátil.

-Tengo que terminar una cosa primero, Bella –dijo sin mirarla-. ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama? Yo iré en cuanto pueda.

La rabia le calentó la boca sin que pudiera contenerse.

-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero volver a la cama? ¿Y si prefiero quedarme aquí contigo? ¿Y si lo que quiero es que dejes de trabajar ahora mismo?

Edward levantó la mirada lentamente. Una mirada dura e intensa, como a ella le gustaba. Dio un sorbo de su vaso sin dejar de mirarla por encima del cristal.

La estaba desnudando con la mirada. Al darse cuenta, Bella sintió que se ponía roja y sus pezones se endurecían.

-Oblígame –dijo él con su voz más profunda y sexy.

Aquellas palabras desafiantes produjeron en Bella una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y que la decidieron a no desistir. Sabía lo que quería. Quería que él la viera. No tumbada en la cama, sino erguida, de pie junto a él. Mirándolo a la cara.

Su corazón latió a mil por hora mientras buscaba el cinturón de la bata. Si se hubiera hecho un nudo más difícil no lo habría conseguido, pero sólo tuvo que tirar de los extremos para deshacerlo y en cuestión de segundos la bata se abrió.

Él no demostró ninguna reacción. Continúo bebiendo su whisky.

Bella se quedó helada ante su falta de interés.

Edward reanudó su trabajo en el ordenador.

-Vuelve a la cama, Bella –dijo él-. Está claro que no estás hecha para el papel de seductora.

Herida, Bella se quitó la bata y la tiró al suelo.

Como él seguía sin prestarle atención, se fue directamente al ordenador y se lo cerró de golpe.

-Mírame.

Él la miró, con los ojos entornados, recorriendo cada centímetro de su desnuda anatomía con exquisita lentitud.

-Muy bonito –murmuró él-. Pero no es nada que no haya visto antes.

-A lo mejor vería algo diferente si dejaras esa copa. Y ese maldito ordenador.

Edward dejo el ordenador a un lado de la silla, pero no la copa. Miró de nuevo a Bella de arriba abajo mientras se recostaba en el sillón y daba otro trago de su whisky.

Bella volvió a estar asustada. Asustada de hacer el ridículo.

-Estoy esperando –dijo él poniendo por fin el vaso vacio en una mesa auxiliar.

Bella tragó saliva.

-Vamos, Bella. Éste es tu número. Tengo curiosidad por ver hasta donde res capaz de llegar antes de echarte atrás. No pienso ayudarte nada.

Bella se dio cuenta entonces de que Edward no quería simplemente que se paseara desnuda ante él. Quería que fuera ella la que le hiciera el amor a él.

Si le hubiera lanzado aquel desafío cualquier otro día, ella se habría echado a correr. Pero, por alguna razón, aquel día todo era diferente. Aquel día, su relación había alcanzado una nueva y excitante dimensión, y Bella no pensaba renunciar a ella. No pienses. Avanzo y se paró entre las piernas de él.

Haz lo que él cree que no tienes valor para hacer.

Bella tomó aire, se arrodilló junto a él y buscó el cinturón de su bata.

No lo mires a la cara.

No quería ver ningún gesto de sorpresa que minara su confianza y resolución. Él le había dicho una vez que no le importaba lo provocativa y segura de sí misma que fuera en la intimidad. Pues bien, Edward iba a recibir una buena dosis de provocación y seguridad.

Aunque por dentro estuviera temblando.

El cinturón de él resultó fácil de desatar como el suyo. Pero abrirla le resultaba embarazoso, porque ella sabría a lo que debía enfrentarse.

Y cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

¡Aquel desinterés que mostraba era totalmente fingido! Estaba excitado sexualmente. Completamente.

Bella resistió se deseo de cerrar os ojos y pensar en otra cosa. Sus días de cobardía habían terminado.

Iba a mirarlo, a tocarlo y a besarlo.

Curiosamente, cuando empezó a acariciarlo en toda se envergadura, al sentir que Edward temblaba y su miembro se ponía cada vez más duro entre sus manos, sus recelos y reticencias desaparecieron. Bella sintió que la consumía el deseo de despertar a la bestia que había en él, de volverlo loco de placer y deseo, de amarlo como ella nunca antes lo había amado.

Edward no se lo podía creer cuando vio que ella se lo llevaba a la boca. Sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en sus venas y su piel se estiraba amenazando con hacerle perder todo el control.

Y eso no era seguramente lo que ella quería.

Edward, gimió, cada vez más preocupado ante la posibilidad de no poder controlarse. Siguió gimiendo cuando ella levantó la cabeza. Deseaba que ella continuara más de lo que había deseado cualquier cosa en mucho tiempo.

La decepción inicial desapareció al ver que ella se subía al sillón y se montaba sobre él con las rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo, encajadas en las esquinas del sillón.

Contuvo la respiración al ver que ella, una vez más, tomaba la iniciativa, agarraba su miembro y lo dirigía al interior de su cuerpo. Su ardiente, húmedo y delicioso cuerpo. Ella se dejó caer, y pronto, él estaba allí dentro de ella totalmente. Ella levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. Ella tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Él estaba atónito.

-Edward.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de inclinarse sobre él para besarlo, rodeando aquel rostro entre sus manos, deslizando su lengua dentro de su boca.

¡Cuántas veces había soñado que Bella fuera así!

Ella empezó a moverse sobre él. Despacio al principio, luego con más pasión. Aquel movimiento ascendente-descendente de sus caderas cada vez más violento hacía imposible que sus labios siguieran unidos. Ella tuvo que agarrarse a sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio, clavándole las uñas en la carne hasta que finalmente, arqueo la espalda con un espasmo.

-Oooh –gritó.

La intensidad de su orgasmo fue indescriptible.

Fue una autentica explosión erótica, un placer cegador. Y mientras duró, ella no dejo de moverse, de adelante hacia atrás. Con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada.

Después, se desplomó sobre su pecho apoyando la cabeza muy cerca de su garganta. Él la rodeo con sus brazos y la tuvo así abrazada un largo rato. Ambos permanecieron en silencio.

Pero, como era inevitable, Edward no tardó en ser consciente de la trascendencia de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Su maravillosa Bella acababa de perder sus inhibiciones.

De pronto, la deseaba de todas las maneras en las que un hombre puede desear a una mujer.

Bella se incorporó y buscó sus ojos con la mirada.

-¿Demasiado pronto? –dijo él bajando las manos por su espalda para acariciar su trasero.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Él siguió acariciando aquel trasero y ella abrió la boca en una sensual demostración de rendición. Nunca antes había sentido Edward tanto amor por ella. Ni deseo.

Entonces se alegró de no tener reserva hasta las ocho. Tenía planes para la hora y media que quedaba y ninguno tenía nada que ver con el dormitorio.

**Que les parecio?**

**creo que este capi quedo un poco corto.**

**Quiero darles las gracias a todas las que se toman**

**la molestia de dejar un review.**

**y a las lectoras fantasma tambien.**

**saludos chicas y cuidense.**

**nos leemos en el siguiente**

**bellezarob.**


	6. Chapter 6

**E aqui el quinto capitulo**

**espero y les guste.**

**Capítulo 5**

Ese color dorado te queda fenomenal –dijo Edward mientras esperaban al ascensor para bajar al restaurante-. Y el vestido. Me alegro de que hicieras caso de mi sugerencia.

Bella casi se echó a reír. ¡Sugerencia! No lo había sugerido. Había insistido.

El vestido era de seda china. Se lo había traído Edward de un viaje anterior a Hong Kong. Tenía el clásico cuello chino, pero en lo demás no era tan recatado, pues era muy ajustado, y llevaba rajas a los lados que dejaban al descubierto buena parte de los muslos. Un modelo muy sensual.

No es que Bella necesitara ayuda para sentirse sensual aquel día. Las dos horas anteriores habían aguzado todos sus sentidos. Había, desde luego despertado al animal que Edward llevaba dentro con su comportamiento provocativo. Había conocido distintas facetas de Edward, como por ejemplo, el Edward insaciable o el Edward implacable.

Sintió un escalofrió sólo de recordar lo ocurrido en la sala de billar.

Antes de aparecer en el rincón favorito de Edward, Bella había pensado por primera vez durante unos segundos en el sexo como juego. Lo que no había pensado entonces era le mucha ventaja que Edward le sacaba en el terreno de los juegos eloticos. Eso hacía que se preguntara con cuantas mujeres había jugado en el pasado de aquella forma.

Al menos eso era lo que quería creer. Que sólo hubiera sido en el pasado.

Una mirada a Edward, radiante con su traje de gala, confirmó lo que siempre ella había sospechado. Que las mujeres se lanzarían a sus brazos en manadas. ¿Acaso no lo había hecho ella?

-¿Edward?-dijo con una mirada y un tono de voz de preocupación.

-¿Qué, mi amor?

Edward tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Alguna vez me has sido infiel?

-Nunca –respondió él con rapidez y contundencia, que Bella no pudo por menos de creerlo.

Y sin embargo…

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Después de lo de esta tarde, me doy cuenta de que yo… no te satisfacía por completo estos últimos meses.

-Eso no es verdad, Bella. He sido muy feliz contigo.

-No te creo, Edward. Dime la verdad.

-mira, reconozco que ha habido momentos en los que me hubiera gustado que te hubieras sentido más a gusto con tú cuerpo y tu sexualidad. Pero yo no estaba insatisfecho, Bella. No te quiero sólo para hacer el amor. Te quiero a ti. De todas las maneras, me alegro de que finalmente te hayas dado cuenta que el sexo se puede disfrutar de muchas maneras. No tiene porque hacerse siempre despacio y con mucha solemnidad. También puede ser rápido y salvaje. O simplemente divertido. Porque tú te has divertido esta noche, ¿verdad?

¿Divertido? Había sido excitante, emocionante…

-Supongo que sí.

-Vamos, Bella –dijo él con una sonrisa picara-. Te ha encantado. No lo niegues.

-Supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a ser una chica mala.

-¡Mala! –exclamó Edward con una carcajada-. Un poco traviesa, puede ser, pero mala no. Ya te enseñare yo cosas malas esta noche después de la cena.

-¿Qué… que quieres decir? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Siempre he querido usar esas cuerdas que hay en mi cama para algo más que para atar el dosel.

Bella intento sentirse escandalizada, pero sentía demasiada curiosidad. Trato de imaginarse a Edward atándola a la cama, dejándola completamente indefensa a sus caricias y a sus miradas.

Sólo de pensarlo, sintió calor en las mejillas. Y en todo el cuerpo.

-Entiendo que éste es un gran paso para ti –dijo Edward con ironía-. Olvida lo que he dicho.

¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Una vez que él había puesto esa imagen en su cabeza, ya nunca sería capaz de mirar esa cama sin imaginarse atada a los postes.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Bella no se movió, aturdida como estaba. Edward la tomó de la mano y entraron.

-Vamos, princesa. Déjate de ensoñaciones. Tenemos que bajar a comer. Ya llevamos cuarto de hora de retraso. Culpa tuya por retenerme en la ducha más de la cuenta.

-¡Que yo te he retenido en la ducha! Mentiroso. Has sido tú el que… no me ha dejado salir hasta que… hasta que yo…

-Hasta que has terminado lo que habías empezado. Sí, lo sé. Tienes razón. Me deje llevar. Pero no te he oído quejarte.

-Porque así no podía hablar –dijo ella en tono desafiante.

Él se echo a reír.

-esta es mi chica. De respuesta rápida. Eso me gusta, Bella. Que tengas personalidad. No me encuentro a gusto con la gente que dice sí a todo.

-Eso es una tontería, Edward y lo sabes. Te encanta la gente que te da la razón. Te oigo en el teléfono constantemente dando órdenes que siempre esperas que se cumplan en el acto. Te gusta ser el que manda, en el dormitorio y en todas partes. Esperas que todos tus lacayos hagan todo lo que tú les digas.

-No sé, puede ser. Pero tú no eres uno de mis lacayos.

-No estoy tan segura. ¿Acaso una amante no es otra forma de servidumbre?

-¡Amante! Lo dices en un tono que suena deliciosamente anticuado. Pero me gusta. Mi amante. Sí. Serias la amante perfecta para mí. Ahora.

Y con un brillo malicioso en la mirada, se llevó su mano a los labios una vez más.

Bella lo apartó. Le habría dado una bofetada si las puertas no se hubieran abierto en ese momento.

Una mujer rubia estaba allí esperando el ascensor. Una mujer muy atractiva de grandes ojos azules, que se hicieron aún más grandes cuando reconocieron a Edward, para luego afilarse cuando reparó en Bella.

Edward apretó con más fuerza la mano de Bella.

-Hola, Edward. Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Es verdad.

Bella se dio cuenta de la tensión que atenazaba el cuerpo de Edward. No, no era tensión. Era hostilidad. Por alguna razón. Edward odiaba a aquella mujer. ¿La habría amado en el pasado?

Bella observo a la mujer detenidamente, tratando de calcular su edad. Era imposible. Ni aparentaba más de treinta años, pero tenía el aspecto distinguido de la gente muy rica, así que era posible que fuera mayor. Las visitas regulares a los salones de belleza pueden parar el tiempo unos cuantos años. No tenía ni una arruga y su maquillaje era perfecto. Pero, lo que más destacaba de ella era su melena rubia, que llegaba hasta los hombros y que llevaba peinada con tal perfección que ni un solo pelo parecía fuera de lugar.

Todo lo contrario que el pelo de Bella, recogido con carácter de emergencia en una coleta improvisada. Era lo único que había podido hacer en tan poco tiempo. Sólo quince minutos antes, su pelo estaba aún empapado.

-Estás muy bien –dijo la mujer rubia.

-Si nos disculpas, Jane, ya llegamos tarde para la cena.

Y dicho esto salió del ascensor empujando a Bella con él. Ésta se quedo sorprendida por su falta de delicadeza. Nunca antes había visto a Edward comportarse así con nadie.

Bella no miró atrás ni dijo nada durante el breve paseo entre el ascensor y el restaurante. Se mantuvo discretamente en silencio mientras el maître los recibía y les presentaba a su camarero de esa noche, un joven guapo llamado Jarod, que los acompaño hasta su mesa.

Era una mesa muy especial, reservada para ocasiones especiales. La mesa, iluminada con velas, estaba en un apartado iluminado con luz tenue y acogedora en el fondo del restaurante.

La primera vez que Edward la había llevado allí, a ella le pareció muy romántico. Las visitas siguientes siguieron siendo románticas, pero aquella noche el encuentro con la mujer rubia había apartado cualquier idea de romance de la cabeza de Bella. A no ser que los celos fueran parte de lo romántico. Edward podía decir lo que quisiera, pero aquella mujer lo había mirado de una forma muy diferente a la de una simple conocida a la de una empleada.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente. Edward se tomó más tiempo de lo habitual en estudiar la carta de vinos, y sus nervios aumentaron. Cuando se fue el camarero, Bella quiso preguntarle por ella, pero temió plantear mal la pregunta. No sabía que decir.

-No tienes ninguna razón para estar celosa. Jane era novia de Alex, no mía.

-No estaba celosa –mintió Bella-. Sólo extrañada de tu comportamiento con ella. ¿Qué le hizo a Alex para que la odies tanto?

-En cuanto mi hermano le contó que le habían diagnosticado un cáncer de testículos, lo dejó. Dijo que no podía soportarlo.

Edward se pasó la mano temblorosa por el pelo.

-Que no podía soportarlo, dijo –continuo-. ¿Y cómo pensaba que lo iba a soportar Alex si la mujer a la que amaba y que él creía lo amaba lo abandonaba en su enfermedad? Ella tuvo toda la culpa de que el tratamiento no tuviera éxito. Cuando ella lo dejó, Alex perdió las ganas de vivir.

-Pero yo creí que…

-Sí, sí. También mi padre tuvo la culpa. Pero Jane más. Al menos mi padre nunca fingió querer a Alex. Cuando no vino a casa a acompañar a su hijo en su lecho de muerte, no fue ninguna sorpresa. Al menos, no para Alex. Él mismo me dijo días antes de morir que mi padre no lo quería a él como me quería a mí.

La mirada de Edward se entristeció.

-Dios mío, Bella, ¿sabes cómo me sentí cuando dijo eso? Alex, un chico tan bueno, que nunca hizo daño a nadie en su vida. ¿Cómo es posible que un padre no lo quisiera más que a mí? Yo nunca fui ni la mitad de bueno que mi hermano pequeño.

Bella frunció el ceño. Conocía la trágica historia de su hermano, pero nunca había mencionado que la novia de Alex tuviera que ver con ella.

-¿Por qué no me has hablado antes de Jane, Edward?

-No me gusta hablar sobre Alex. Te conté lo mínimo que tenias que saber para entender por qué no podías venir a visitar a mis padres en Navidad. ¡Ah! Aquí viene el champán.

Bella no se quedó conforme del todo con la explicación, pero no dijo nada mientras el camarero descorchaba la botella y les servía las copas.

-No es propio de ti pedir champán –dijo ella cuando se fue el camarero.

Edward siempre pedía vino tinto.

-Pensé que podríamos compartir una botella para celebrar nuestro aniversario. Hoy hace exactamente un año que entre a Whitmore Opals. Claro que era viernes y hoy es sábado.

-¡Oh, Edward! ¡Es tan bonito que te hayas acordado!

-Es que soy un tipo encantador.

-Puedes serlo –dijo Bella sonriendo-. Es evidente. Pero no creo que sea una de tus cualidades más representativas.

-¿No? –dijo él con una sonrisa que le recordó a Bella lo guapo que podía llegar a ser-. ¿Y cuál sería mi cualidad más representativa?

Bella no pudo evitarlo. Se ruborizó.

Edward se echó a reír.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido. Pero tampoco has podido comparar mucho, si yo he sido tu primer y único amante. Aunque supongo que no seré el último.

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?

-Terminaras volando a otros lugares. Experimentaras con otros hombres.

-No me conoces si piensas eso. Lo que ha pasado antes, Edward, era porque te quiero mucho y confío ciegamente en ti. Nunca haría algo así con cualquiera. Me moriría de vergüenza.

-Lo dices de verdad, ¿no?

-Pues claro.

-Eres de lo que ya no hay, Bella. No hay muchas mujeres como tú para hombres como yo. El verdadero amor es un lujo muy difícil de disfrutar para los ricos y famosos. Todo nuestro atractivo está en nuestras cuentas bancarias, no en nosotros mismos.

-No me lo creo. Eres demasiado cínico, Edward.

-He conocido a demasiadas Jane para no ser cínico. ¿Sabes que sólo seis meses después de decirle a Alex que lo amaba pero que no podía soportas lo de su enfermedad se casó con otro rico heredero? Después, cuando se divorcio de ese infeliz doce meses después, tuvo la cara de flirtear conmigo una noche que me encontré con ella.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-No me tomes por tonta, Edward. Algo paso entre los dos. Me di cuenta.

-A veces te das cuenta de demasiadas cosas –dijo con un suspiro-. Me sentí vengativo aquella noche. Cuando Jane empezó a insinuarse, le seguí la corriente. Luego le sugerí que fuéramos a algún lado a bailar y ella se apuntó. Y eso que estaba con otra persona. Fuimos a una discoteca. Bebimos. Bailamos.

¡Bailaron! A Bella se le revolvió el estomago sólo de imaginarse a otra mujer en brazos de Edward. Aunque hubiera sido antes de que se conocieran.

-Esperaba que se disculpara por lo de Alex –continuó Edward jugueteando con la botella-. Sabía que lo haría. Pero lo que me dijo me dejó hundido. Me dijo que sólo había salido con Alex para estar cerca de mí, que nunca había querido a mi hermano. Que era a mí a quien quería. Me aseguró que sólo se había casado con aquel hombre porque pensaba que conmigo no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Le dije lo que pensaba de su amor y me largué.

Bella no dijo nada, pero sospechó que aquella mujer quizás no hubiera mentido. Había visto fotos de Alex y, aunque era un muchacho agradable, no tenía la presencia y el carisma de su hermano.

-El amor es sólo un arma para mujeres como ésa.

Mi propia madre finge querer a mi padre aunque sea un mal padre y un mal marido. ¿Por qué? Porque le costaría demasiado dinero divorciarse. Una vea la oí cómo le contaba a una miga que sabía que mi padre era un mujeriego, pero que prefería hacer como que no se daba cuenta. Y ahora, él esta postrado en una silla de ruedas y ella se ocupa devotamente de él. Son tal para cual, les une su avaricia y su falta de ética. Por eso prefiero pasar el menor tiempo posible con ellos. Me ponen enfermo. Los dos.

A Bella la desconcertó la amargura que había en aquel arrebato de rabia. La amargura y el resentimiento no eran buenos. Ni tampoco la venganza. Eran pasiones autodestructivas.

-A lo mejor te equivocas, Edward. A lo mejor tu madre si quiere a tu padre. Puede que haya cosas que tú no sepas. Nunca se sabe lo que pasa dentro de un matrimonio. Eso lo aprendi la semana pasada. Yo creía que mi hermana era infeliz en su matrimonio. Se quedó embarazada en el último año de instituto, ¿sabes? Ben era sólo un año mayor, todavía aprendiz de fontanero. Se casaron, Angela creía que podía acabar el instituto, pero las molestias del embarazo no la dejaban estudiar. Y luego cuando el bebé sólo tenía seis meses, volvió a quedarse embarazada. Siempre se ha quejado de su vida y de su marido. Dice que gasta demasiado dinero bebiendo con sus amigos. Pero cuando le pregunté por qué no lo dejaba y pedía el divorcio, me miró como si yo estuviera loca. Me dijo que era muy feliz con Ben y que ni en sueños se divorciaría de él. Así que a lo mejor te equivocas, Edward.

Ella sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Es posible, pero no es probable. Mira, no estropeemos esta noche hablando de cosas. Vamos a disfrutar de una maravillosa comida y de este champan tan delicioso. Quiero emborracharte un poquito para luego llevarte al dormitorio y aprovecharme de ti.

Aunque a Bella le excito esa perspectiva, mantuvo una apariencia de calma. Sospechaba que Edward la observaba para ver su reacción. Y aunque sentía curiosidad, no estaba segura de que la realidad fuera tan excitante como la fantasía. E incluso si lo era, ¿Qué consecuencias tendría? ¿Quería de verdad que Edward pensara que estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que él le pidiera?

-¿Crees que eso es lo que tienes que hacer para que yo coopere? ¿Emborracharme?

-¿No es así?

-Espero que no.

-Y esto. ¿Qué te parece?

Edward sacó del bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo. Era del tamaño de un anillo.

Un anillo de compromiso, ¡Le había comprado un anillo de compromiso! ¡Iba a pedirle que se casara con él!

Sintió que la adrenalina se le disparaba y se burló de sí misma al recordar lo que le había dicho a su madre esa mañana sobre que no quería casarse todavía.

Evidentemente su cuerpo sabía cosas de las que su mente no tenía idea.

-Vamos ábrelo.

Edward colocó la cajita delante de ella. Había algo en la puesta en escena que no encajaba en la imagen que Bella tenia de cómo un hombre como Edward se declararía. Era todo demasiado informal.

Bella tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente, juntando el valor para abrir aquella caja. Lo hizo y en su interior encontró un anillo con una enorme piedra de topacio. Se apresuró a reaccionar como, sin duda, Edward esperaba que reaccionara.

-¡Oh, Edward! ¡Es precioso! Muchas gracias.

Sabía que hacia juego con este vestido, por eso quería que te lo pusieras. Vamos, póntelo. A ver cómo te queda.

Ella se lo puso en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha.

-Perfecto –dijo ella, extendiendo la mano para enseñárselo.

La piedra en forma de diamante brillaba a la luz de las velas.

-Pero no tenías por qué, Edward. Me haces sentir culpable cada vez que me compras algo. No sabía que fueras romántico.

-Creo que me lo estas contagiando.

-No sé porque sigues diciendo que soy una romántica.

-Cuando una chica tan guapa como tú llega virgen a los veinticuatro años es que tiene que ser una romántica.

-Quizás .Quizás no. Yo me considero más idealista. No quería acostarme con nadie hasta no tener verdaderas ganas de hacerlo. Lo que esperaba era la pasión, más que el amor. Y la encontré. Contigo. No me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti hasta la mañana siguiente. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta tú?

-En el momento en el que me sonreíste en la joyería, ya estaba perdido.

-¡Oh, Edward! ¿Quién es el romántico ahora?

Edward sonrió.

-¡Ah! Aquí viene Jarod para tomarnos nota. Deja que pida por ti, cariño. Ahora estas probando cosas nuevas, ha llegado la hora que también pruebes comidas diferentes.

-Si insistes.

-Insisto.

Bella apoyó en el respaldo y bebió un poco de champán mientras Edward elegía el menú. Siempre le gustaba elegir platos exóticos y probar cosas nuevas.

Era evidente que Edward estaba más feliz con ella que nunca.

Bella se quedó mirando su anillo de topacio, y se dijo que había sido una tonta al desear que fuera un anillo de compromiso.

Edward tenía razón era una romántica.

-No te gusta –dijo Edward.

Bella levantó la mirada. El camarero se había ido y Edward la miraba con preocupación.

-Claro que me gusta –dijo sonriente-. Es precioso.

-¿Entonces en que estas pensando que te has puesto seria?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que me gustaría pasar más tiempo con el maravilloso hombre que me lo ha dado.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, cariño. ¿Qué te parecería dejar tu trabajo y venirte conmigo cada vez que me vaya de viaje.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Tengo que entender que esa cara de sorpresa es un sí?

-Yo… eh… sí, sí, claro que sí. Pero, Edward, ¿estás seguro?

-¿Te lo habría pedido si no estuviera seguro?

¿Entonces por qué no me lo has pedido antes?.

Aquella pregunta se coló en su mente como un moscón se cuela por una ventana en verano. ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado en su relación para que de repente la quisiera con él todo el tiempo?

Bella odiaba la respuesta a esa pregunta.

El sexo. Era el sexo lo que había cambiado.

-¿Por qué ahora, Edward?

No pudo evitar preguntarlo aunque se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad o una historia romántica?

-Una historia romántica, por supuesto.

Edward se rió.

-Está bien. Te quiero. Te quiero tanto, que ya no puedo soportar pasar tanto tiempo sin ti. Quiero que estés conmigo, en mi cama cada noche. ¿Qué te parece?

-Muy bonito. ¿Y cuál es la verdad?

-La verdad –dijo esforzándose por parecer en control de la situación-, la verdad es que te quiero Bella. Te quiero tanto, que ya no puedo soportar pasar tanto tiempo sin ti. Quiero que estés conmigo, en mi cama cada noche.

Bella trató de contener las lágrimas, pero tenía la impresión de que los lloros eran lo último que Edward querría de una amante. Porque, evidentemente, si dejaba su trabajo y todo lo pagaba Edward, eso era lo que ella seria. Una amante a la antigua, y posiblemente nunca llegaría a ser otra cosa. Por mucho que Edward dijera que la quería, nada le garantizaba que fuera a pedirla algún día en matrimonio.

Bella recordó lo que su madre había dicho, sobre cómo él nunca le daría lo que ella realmente quería. Una vez más, trató de identificar lo que ella quería realmente de él en aquel momento de su vida. Su reacción con el anillo la había dejado confusa. Ya no estaba segura de nada. Excepto que no quería perder a Edward. De eso estaba más que segura.

-Tengo que avisar en la tienda con dos semanas de antelación –dijo casi sin aliento.

Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, y su boca se había secado.

-No puedo dejarlos en la estacada. Febrero es temporada alta de turistas japoneses.

-Está bien. ¿Qué te parece la semana que viene? Tengo que volver a Auckalnd para cerrar un trato con los propietarios de un hotel allí. Si compro billete para ti. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

-No podría irme hasta el sábado por la mañana. Sólo vamos a estar juntos una noche.

-Es mejor que nada –dijo él con los ojos radiantes.

-Está bien –dijo ella temblando.

Tomó su copa y le dio un larguísimo trago, consciente de que él no había dejado de mirarla.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Bella? –preguntó él.

-No –respondió ella bruscamente-. No lo estoy. Y es por tu culpa.

-¿Quieres que pidamos que nos suban la comida al ático?

Bella parpadeo y luego fijo la mirada en él. Si contestaba ciegamente que sí, estaría dictando su propio final. Seria para siempre su lo que él quisiera que fuera. Ya no habría más dudas sobre lo que ella quería, porque sería exactamente lo que é quisiera.

¿Pero cómo iba a decirle que no si ella también lo quería? Ser suya. Que la llevara aquel mundo que acababa de empezar a conocer aquel día. Un mundo fascinante donde las sensaciones se agolpaban, donde la mente se liberaba de toda preocupación y sólo se preocupaba de los sentidos físicos.

-¿Podemos hacer que nos suban también el champán? –dijo sorprendiéndose a si misma por la frialdad calculada de su voz.

-Por supuesto –dijo Edward, ya de pie.

-¿Me respetaras por la mañana?–dijo ella con tono burlón mientras él se acercaba a su lado de la mesa.

Edward le levanto la barbilla con el dedo índice y le dio un beso cruelmente contenido.

Esta jugando conmigo. Quiere que me excite, que me prepare para lo que se avecina.

-Dime que me quieres –murmuró él.

-Te quiero.

-Vamonos.

**Ese Edward tan pervertido**

**(pero me encanta)**

**Quiero darles gracias a todas las que dejan Review**

**y las que no tambien.**

**Las que me han agregado a favoritos **

**alert story...etc, etc, etc.**

**¡Gracias Chicas!**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**Bellzarob.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, por no actualizar antes**

**pero, no he podido.**

**Asi que aqui esta el sexto.**

**Capítulo 6**

-Esto es un castigo por lo de anoche –se lamentó Bella.

-Es sólo la resaca –la tranquilizó Edward sentado a un lado de la cama acariciándole el pelo-. Bebiste demasiado champán anoche.

-No pienso volver a probarlo en mi vida –dijo Bella.

No sabía qué era lo peor, su dolor de cabeza o su estómago revuelto.

-Una lástima –dijo Edward con una sonrisa-, porque te volvió muy participativa.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.

Edward se rió.

-Te traeré unos analgésicos y un vaso de agua.

Edward se fue al cuarto de baño. Y Bella se quedó en la cama con sus recuerdos de la noche anterior. Imposible olvidar lo que ella le había permitido. Imposible fingir que no le había gustado.

Bella gimió y se lamentó. Sentía ganas de vomitar. Se levantó y corrió hacia el baño apartando a Edward de su camino de un empujón. Tuvo el tiempo justo para sujetarse el pelo antes de devolver la cena del día anterior. Se quedó agotada y temblorosa.

Es sólo una resaca, se dijo mientras Edward la ayudaba a incorporarse. Se enjuagó la boca y se lavó la cara. O el virus que anda por ahí. No podía estar embarazada. Su madre le había metido esa idea absurda. Era una estupidez. Ella había tenido su periodo.

-Pobre –dijo Edward consolándola y llevándola en brazos de vuelta a la cama.

Edward tapó su cuerpo todavía desnudo con las sábanas. Ella seguía temblando, así que le puso una manta por encima.

-No merece la pena que te tomes los analgésicos si estas devolviendo. Te traeré un vaso de agua. Y un paño frío para ponerte en la frente. Suele sentar bien. Te lo dice alguien con experiencia en resacas. De todas formas, debes de ser muy sensible al champán, porque tampoco bebiste tanto. Fui yo el que se debió casi todo, y aún sobró algo de la botella.

-No me lo recuerdes, por favor –dijo ella con tono quejumbroso-. ¿Podrías deshacerte de esa asquerosa botella? No quiero ni verla.

-Vamos, Bella. Anoche te encantaba. Todo te encantó anoche –añadió quitando la botella de la mesilla y dirigiéndose al pasillo-. Pero seré comprensivo con esta hipersensibilidad del día después, ya que estas tan delicada.

Tan delicada…

Bella se mordió el labio. Era la segunda mañana consecutiva que sentía nauseas. Edward tenía razón. No había bebido tanto champán. Y nada parecía apuntar a un virus, porque por la tarde y por la noche, se había encontrado bien. Era por las mañanas cuando se encontraba mal.

Si no hubiera tenido la regla hacia poco, habría empezado a asustarse. ¿O acaso era posible estar embarazada y seguir teniendo el periodo? Bella había leído que podía ocurrir. No era una menstruación normal, sino perdidas que sufrían algunas mujeres que se quedaban embarazadas cuando estaban tomando la píldora. Nada era seguro al cien por cien, excepto la abstinencia. Eso también se lo había recordado su madre.

-¡Oh Dios mío! –exclamó llevándose una mano a la boca, al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Tan mal estás? –dijo Edward volviendo a su lado apresuradamente con un vaso de agua con hielo-. ¿Quieres que llamemos al médico del hotel? Hay uno siempre de servicio.

-¡No! Nada de médicos.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo Edward poniendo el vaso en la mesilla de noche-. Sólo quería ayudar. No me gusta verte así.

-¡Lo que no te gusta es tener de baja a tu nueva esclava sexual esta mañana!

A Bella se le escaparon aquellas horribles palabras antes de que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Edward hizo un movimiento de cabeza. Era evidente la sorpresa en su rostro.

-Lo siento dijo bella sinceramente avergonzada de sus palabras-. No quería decir eso. De verdad. No soy yo misma esta mañana. Soy terrible cuando me encuentro así.

Y cuando estoy aterrorizada pensando en que a lo mejor estoy embarazada. Sólo de pensarlo le daba vueltas la cabeza. No quería un embarazo. No en ese momento. No cuando Edward acababa de pedirle que lo acompañara en sus viajes. No cuando su vida iba a volverse tan emocionante.

-No pasa nada, Bella. Lo entiendo.

-No, no lo entiendes.

-Creo que sí. Lo que pasó anoche, y ayer… Fue todo demasiado rápido para ti. Me pudo la lujuria. Tendría que haberme tomado las cosas con más calma contigo. Aunque en el momento lo pasaras bien, ahora estas llena de dudas y preocupaciones. Es bueno que paremos un poco esta mañana. Aunque no sea en las mejores circunstancias para ti.

-¿No te importa?

-¿Qué si no me importa? Claro que me importa –dijo él con una sonrisa-. Me encantaría hacerte el amor ahora mismo. Pero soy un hombre paciente. Puedo esperar hasta el fin de semana que viene. Y la próxima vez, prometo no asustarte con mis demandas.

-Tú… tú no me asustas, Edward.

-¿No? –dijo él mirándola a los ojos-. ¿Estás segura?

-Segurísima. Me gustó todo lo que hicimos juntos.

-Me alegra saberlo –dijo Edward suspirando aliviado-. Tengo que confesar que tenía un poco de miedo de haber ido demasiado lejos anoche. No en el momento, sino al despertarme esta mañana.

Seguro que tenía menos miedo que ella.

Edward se sentó junto a ella y volvió a acariciarle la cabeza.

-De todas formas, no quiero que te sientas nunca obligada a hacer algo que no quieras, Bella. Te quiero de verdad. Y no estoy hablando sólo de sexo.

Ella asintió conteniendo las lágrimas. Posiblemente, Edward decía eso en serio pero, ¿y si estaba embarazada? ¿Sería tan noble cuando se enterara de que iba a tener un hijo suyo? ¿O diría cosas que podrían en peligro la relación de forma definitiva?

Por su cabeza pasaban todas las posibles complicaciones hasta que su mente se vio desbordada por el miedo y la desesperación.

Aún no sabes seguro si estás embarazada. Podrías estar equivocada

Eso era lo que debía pensar. Al menos hasta que Edward se fuera. Si seguía dándole vueltas de aquella manera, terminaría viniéndose abajo y contándole lo que pasaba. Y Edward ya tenía bastantes problemas para preocuparlo dándole prematuramente la noticia de un embarazo sin confirmar.

No, tenía que sobreponerse y dejar de ser tan melodramática. Edward tenía un par de horas antes de ir al aeropuerto. Tenía que ser capaz de mostrarse tranquila hasta entonces. ¿Para qué estropear el tiempo que les quedaba juntos con su pesimismo y sus ideas negativas? No era justo preocuparlo sólo por haberse sentido mal dos mañanas seguidas.

-Edward…

-Dime.

-Me siento un poco mejor. ¿Crees que debería comer algo? ¿Una tostada quizás?

-Creo que es una idea buenísima. Comer siempre va bien para las resacas. Llamare al servicio de habitaciones. Y de paso, pediré un gran desayuno para mí. Un simple café no es suficiente para mí esta mañana. La comida del avión es poca cosa, necesito comer algo con más sustancia.

Bella se sentó en la cama y se cubrió castamente los pechos con la sábana. Aunque cuando estaba excitada había descubierto cosas nuevas sobre sí misma, seguía sin ser una exhibicionista.

-¿Sabes, Edward? Creo que deberías tener algo de comida, cosas básicas, en la cocina. Los cereales se conservan bien durante semanas. Y la leche y los zumos de cartón también. Y el pan se puede congelar. Me parece excesivo pedir absolutamente todo al servicio de habitaciones.

-Puede ser, pero pienso seguir haciéndolo. Trabajo muchísimas horas y no quiero pasar mi estimado tiempo libre en la cocina. Tengo cosas más placenteras que hacer cuando estoy en mi tiempo de D&D.

Bella se sintió preocupada. Quizás estaba demasiado sensible, pero no le gustó oír a Edward llamar D&D al tiempo que pasaban juntos: descanso y diversión.

Bajo la vista para qué él no se diera cuenta de su reacción. Se quedo mirando el enorme anillo de topacio que aún llevaba puesto. Era lo único que no se había quitado aquella noche.

De repente, dejo de verlo como un regalo de aniversario, sino como el primero de una serie de regalos que recibiría por los servicios prestados. Pequeñas recompensas por acompañarlo en los viajes y ocupar su tiempo de descanso y diversión como a él gustaba.

Se imaginó a sí misma practicando todo tipo de juegos sexuales en elegantes habitaciones de hotel por todo el mundo, obedeciendo todos los caprichos de Edward, cada vez más extravagantes y recibiendo regalos cada vez más caros por ello. Muy pronto le sobrarían las joyas y la ropa de grandes firmas. Con el tiempo, terminaría convirtiéndose en una esclava sexual a la que se recompensa por satisfacer cada deseo del dueño. Dejaría de ser ella misma. Sería una de las posesiones de Edward. Un juguete para jugar cuando se está de vacaciones, al que se ignora al volver a la vida real, al trabajo.

Y un juguete sexual tenía que ser perfecto. No se le puede permitir que engorde, o que se quede embarazada.

Había dos opciones para las esclavas sexuales embarazadas: O ellas se libraban del bebé o el dueño se libraba de ellas.

Ambas opciones aterrorizaban a Bella.

-¡Edward! –exclamó levantando la vista.

Pero Bella se había quedado tan ensimismada con sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta de que Edward se había ido del dormitorio.

-¡Edward! –repitió.

La puerta del vestidor se abrió y Edward salió ya vestido con uno de sus conservadores trajes grises de negocios. Pero en lugar de la habitual camisa blanca, llevaba una camisa azul. También la corbata, de un elegante tono plateado, era distinta a las que usaba normalmente. Su pelo estaba aún mojado de la ducha y lo llevaba peinado para atrás.

Estaba deslumbrante. Y muy sexy.

Le vino a la mente la imagen de Edward derramando champán en sus pechos para luego lamerlo lentamente. Muy lentamente. Ella le había suplicado que parara.

Pero él no había hecho caso de sus suplicas.

Era parte del juego.

La mejor parte. La más excitante.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

-Es que… no sabía dónde estabas –dijo torpemente, despreciándose a sí misma por esa debilidad.

Pensaba decirle que había cambiado de idea sobre lo de viajar con él, que no le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

Pero nada más verlo, las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. Es cierto lo que se dice: la carne es débil.

-He pensado que era mejor estar vestido para recibir al servicio de habitaciones.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Edward fue a abrir y volvo rápidamente con una bandeja en un carrito. Bella había decidido que tenía que dejar de ser tan exagerada. Edward la quería y ella quería a Edward. Era natural que quisiera tenerla junto a él en sus viajes. Y era natural que ella quisiera acompañarlo.

Y en cuanto a lo de su embarazo…

Era una idea tan absurda como la de estar convirtiéndose en una esclava sexual. Siempre había sido una mujer fuerte e independiente. Su madre lo decía y según su hermana, era increíblemente testaruda. Si Edward iba demasiado lejos en alguna de sus demandas, se lo diría, y se volvería a casa. Tan simple como eso.

-Eso es lo que quería ver –dijo Edward pasándole un periódico-. Una cara feliz.

Ella sonrió.

-No hay nada como sentirse bien para estar más feliz.

-Y me lo dices ahora que ya me he vestido.

-No lo decía como invitación, Edward Cullen. Creo que ya hemos disfrutado bastante del sexo este fin de semana, no me gustaría pensar que, si viajo contigo, es sólo para tú descanso y diversión.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo? ¿He oído bien? ¿Si viajas conmigo? Creía que habías aceptado y estábamos de acuerdo.

-Sí, pero tengo dudas ahora.

Bella sabía jugar aquel juego. A hacerse la difícil. Lo había jugado durante años antes de conocer a Edward. Nunca lo había jugado con él, pero pensó que sería bueno que él no estuviera tan seguro de tenerla siempre entregada y a su disposición.

-¡Ah! Ya entiendo –dijo él-. Volvemos a tu acusación de que sólo quiero que seas mi esclava sexual.

-Sí…

Suspiró y volvió a sentarse en la cama junto a ella.

-No se cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, Bella, pero yo te quiero. Mucho. Quiero que estés conmigo no sólo por el sexo. Me gusta estar contigo siempre, también cuando no estamos haciendo el amor. Me gusta tu compañía, me guata hablar contigo. Eres inteligente y encantadora con todo el mundo. Salir contigo es una verdadera delicia. Tú misma eres una delicia. Al menos cuando no te encuentras mal –añadió con cierta brusquedad que empaño para Bella el placer de oír aquellos cumplidos.

-Muy bonito. Así que, si me vuelvo a encontrar mal, tendrás que dejarme de lado, como a un juguete que se está quedando sin pilas.

-¡Basta ya de tonterías! –dijo él poniéndose en pie-. Tú te vienes conmigo y asunto resuelto. ¿Te apetece una tostada? Tenemos miel, mermelada. ¿Con que la quieres?

-Con mermelada de fresa.

-Marchando.

Bella ya no puso más objeciones.

Pero decidió que no iba a permitir que le arrebatara su preciada independencia. Siempre había sido independiente y no quería convertirse en un pelele en manos de Edward.

Se comió la tostada sin dejar de mirarlo. Él comía en la cama sentado a su lado, charlando animadamente sobre cómo su comentario de la noche anterior sobre que era incapaz de resistirse a una oferta de dos por uno le había dado la idea de ofrecer un paquete de ese tipo en su hotel de Hong Kong.

En su página web, ya aparecía la oferta _Por una estancia de una semana, otra semana gratis, con buenos resultados en las reservas._

El beneficio que saquemos por el alojamiento no será tan alto, pero las habitaciones vacías no reportan ni un centavo. Lo que esperamos es que el tipo de cliente que se vea atraído por esa oferta, gaste el dinero que se ha ahorrado en alojamiento en otros servicios del hotel. Ayer Pierce pensó que me había vuelto loco y hoy está alabando mi idea. Dice que soy un genio. Perdona que no le dijera que el genio era mi novia. El ego masculino puede ser horrible.

Bella ya había empezado a darse cuenta de eso.

Pero también era algo que le resultaba atractivo. Le gustaba lo competitivo y emprendedor que era Edward. Era parte del Edward al que ella amaba.

-Es un poco habitual tener un ayudante personal varón, ¿no?

-Puede ser, pero es lo más sensato, dado la cantidad de tiempo que pasamos juntos en los viajes.

-¿Contrataste a Pierce por ser hombre? –dijo Bella sorprendida.

-¿Quieres decir que si lo contrate para no arriesgarme a terminar liado con mi secretaria?

-Sí.

-Efectivamente. Es algo por lo que ya he pasado, y no puede salir bien.

-¿Hace mucho?

-Más de un año antes de conocerte.

-¿Te acostaste con ella?

-ojala no hubieras preguntado eso –dijo Edward endureciendo su expresión.

-¿Te acostaste con ella?

-Una o dos veces.

-¿Fue una o fueron dos veces?

-En realidad fueron más veces. Mira, ya te lo he dicho, fue un desastre.

-Cuéntamelo.

-Preferiría no hacerlo.

-Quiero saberlo. Tú ya sabes todo de mi pasado.

-Bella, tú no tienes pasado.

-Sí que lo tengo. Puede que no me haya acostado con otros hombres, pero he salido con bastantes. Y te lo conté todo la primera noche. Cuéntamelo, Edward.

-Está bien, pero no es agradable.

-¿Era guapa?

-¿Guapa? No, no era guapa. Tampoco fea. Era muy elegante. Muy delgada, pelirroja. Ya era mi asistente personal cuando mi padre sufrió la embolia. Por entonces, yo me encargaba de lo financiero desde aquí en Sídney. De repente, tuve que empezar a viajar mucho. Y ella venia conmigo. Ella salía con un hombre. A éste no le gustó nada lo de los viajes y cortó con ella. Nunca había habido nada entre nosotros, pero de repente, estábamos juntos a todas horas. Nos sentíamos solos y estresados. Una noche, bebimos demasiado y ocurrió. No había amor por mi parte, y por la suya, según ella tampoco. Era un lío de conveniencia. Tendría que haber puesto fin a aquello, pero no lo hice. Al final, cuando lo intenté, me dijo que estaba embarazada.

Bella contuvo el aliento.

-No lo estaba. Era sólo una artimaña para obligarme a que me casara con ella. La verdad es que sospeche algo desde el principio. Siempre utilice preservativos, y nunca tuvimos ningún accidente como lo que nos pasó a nosotros el año pasado. Cuando insistí en acompañarla al médico, se derrumbó y confesó la verdad.

-¿Y si lo hubiera estado? ¿Qué habrías hecho, Edward?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé. Pero no lo estaba, así que no tuve que enfrentarme a ese dilema. Gracias a Dios. Pero me he vuelto más cauteloso. Por eso tengo a Pierce.

-Entiendo. ¿Y qué pasó con ella?

-Recibí una nota de ella diciéndome que había vuelto con su exnovio, que se casaban y que iba tener un hijo, esta vez de verdad. Me alegré mucho por ella, porque creo que ella pensaba que ya era tarde para tener hijos. No era tan joven, tenía cuarenta años.

-Una mujer mayor y con experiencia –dijo Bella sin voz-. ¿Aprendiste todos estos jueguecitos con ella, Edward? ¿Por eso no podías dejarlo con ella? ¿Porque no tenias qué persuadirla para que terminara lo que empezaba?

-Cállate, Bella –saltó Edward-. No digas ni una palabra más. No tienes ninguna razón para sentir celos de Tanya. Siento mucho que mi pasado no sea tan puro como el tuyo, pero no voy a tolerar que me interrogues. Ni pienso pedir perdón por nada. Soy un hombre normal, que he cometido errores en la vida, pero que gracias a Dios he sabido aprender de ellos.

Edward apartó la bandeja y se puso de pie.

-Creo que debería irme antes de que encontremos otra razón para discutir. Parece ser que esta mañana te has levantado un poco alterada. Cuando te encuentres mejor, hazme el favor de usar la tarjeta de crédito para tomar un taxi esta vez. Me he dado cuenta por los recibos del banco que nunca la usas.

-Está bien –dijo ella casi con ganas de que él se fuera para poder llorar a solas.

-Me encantaría saber qué es lo que está pasando por esa preciosa cabecita tuya.

-No mucho. Las amantes como yo, castañas tipo barbie, no solemos tener mucho en la cabeza.

-Bella…

-Ya lo sé, me estoy comportando como una estúpida. Perdóname.

Las lágrimas se asomaron a su rostro.

-Oh, Bella…

Edward se acercó a ella.

Ella sabía, sin necesidad de palabras, que él la iba a abrazar. Y si lo hacía, ella se iba desmoronar y a decir cosas aún estúpidas.

-Por favor, no te acerques. Huelo a vómito.

Él se detuvo y le dirigió una mirada de preocupación.

-No quiero irme dejándote así.

-Podrás compensármelo el próximo fin de semana que viene en Auckland, cuando me encuentre bien.

-Falta una semana.

-Llámame desde Hong Kong entonces. Pero esta noche no. Esta noche quiero acostarme pronto. Estoy agotada.

-Yo también sonrió él-. Pienso dormir en el avión. Está bien, te llamare mañana por la noche. ¿Puedo darte un beso en la frente?

-Si tienes que hacerlo.

-Claro que tengo que hacerlo –dijo posando sus labios en su frente-. Debo hacerlo.

Bella esperó hasta que él se hubo marchado antes de estallar en sollozos.

**Que puedo decir **

**pobre Bella.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG, sucedió lo que todas pensamos.**

**Vamos a leer a ver que pasa.**

**Capítulo 7**

Bella se quedó mirando la raya azul. Todos sus temores se habían materializado.

Estaba embarazada.

Se dejó caer en la taza del baño con la cabeza apoyada en las manos.

Por alguna razón, no podía llorar. Había llorado tanto después de que Edward se marchara, que se le habían acabado las lágrimas.

Eran casi las dos cuando bella había conseguido sobreponerse lo suficiente para vestirse y bajar a la calle a comprar un test de embarazo en la farmacia del hotel.

Ya no había dudas. Iba a tener un hijo de Edward.

Bella negó con la cabeza repetidamente. No era justo. Había tomado todas las precauciones. Eso no debería haberle ocurrido a ella. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

Bella tomó aire y echo la cabeza hacia atrás. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Nada. Lo mismo que Angela había hecho cuando Ben la dejó embarazada. Nada. Por la educación recibida, las hermanas Swan no eran capaces de abortar.

Además Bella no quería deshacerse del hijo de Edward. si no hubiera sido por su miedo a lo que Edward diría cuando se enterara, incluso se habría sentido feliz.

Pero ése era el mayor problema.

Decírselo a Edward.

¿Y si la acusaba de haberse quedado embarazada a propósito? O peor, ¿y si le pedía que abortara?

Eso sería el final de su relación, porque sería la prueba evidente de que él no la amaba.

Bella se sintió más deprimida de lo que nunca se había sentido en su vida. Si descubría por fin que Edward no la quería, ¿cómo iba a poder soportarlo? ¿Cómo iba a superarlo?

Tendrás que hacerlo, se dijo Vas a ser madre, alguien te va a necesitar mucho. No puedes permitirte venirte abajo.

Bella ocho los hombros para atrás para darse valor. Pero, cuando pensó en cómo iba a decírselo a su madre, se acobardó otra vez.

Era pronto. No podía decírselo todavía. Quizás a Edward tampoco. Los primeros embarazos no se notan durante meses. Quizás podía posponer la revelación hasta después del cuarto mes de embarazo, cuando ya fuera tarde para abortar. Aunque estaba segura de que nadie la iba a convencer de interrumpir el embarazo, no quería darle a Edward la oportunidad de intentarlo siquiera.

Desgraciadamente, no sabía de cuanto estaba. Eso era lo primero que tenía que averiguar.

Angela tenía un medico muy amable al que Bella había ido un par de veces. Además, Angela no se escandalizaría ni le echaría un sermón. No tenía autoridad moral para hacerlo, puesto que ella se había quedado embarazada con diecisiete años.

Haría eso. Se lo diría a Angela, le pediría que pidiera hora con su médico. A ser posible, antes del fin de semana, porque quería ir a Nueva Zelanda estando segura de las cosas. Aunque la verdad era que, si aquellas nauseas matutinas no desaparecían, no se veía viajando en avión en una temporada.

Bella volvió al dormitorio, se sentó en el lado de Edward de la cama y levantó el auricular del teléfono. Estaba a punto de marcar el número de su hermana cuando se dio cuenta de que no había llamado a su madre en todo el fin de semana. Y le había prometido decirle cuando volvería.

Bella suspiró. Cuando Edward estaba cerca, era incapaz de pensar en nada o en nadie. Aquel hombre se había convertido en su obsesión durante los últimos doce meses. Y probablemente su obsesión habría aumentado después de aquel increíble fin de semana si la noticia de que esperaba un bebé no hubiera dado un brusco cambio de dirección a las cosas. Y por mucho que hubiera gozado con el sexo de aquellas nuevas maneras, y aunque eso parecía haber dañado la bebé, no podía continuar haciendo el amor con él de forma tan salvaje.

Por tanto, no iba a poder mantener el secreto durante semanas: Edward no iba a entender por qué de repente ella iba a querer volver a hacer el amor tranquila y convencionalmente.

No. Tendría que decirle la verdad. Y pronto.

Bella no sabía si ver aquel embarazo como tabla de salvación o como un enorme sacrificio. Con él se acababa lo de viajar al extranjero, el sexo atrevido, y, posiblemente, Edward.

La barbilla le tembló sólo de pensarlo.

Dios mío, la vida era muy cruel. Demasiado cruel.

Bella se tumbó en la cama y rompió a llorar apretando el teléfono con el puño cerrado. Esta vez su llanto duró algo menos. Unos diez minutos.

Voy a ser fuerte, se dijo secándose los ojos con la sábana, ahogando los sollozos.

-Tengo que llamar a mamá –dijo en voz alta, orgullosa de la firmeza de su voz.

Marcó el número y esperó.

-Digame.

-¡Ah! Hola, Angela. Eres tú.

-Hola, Bella. Sí, soy yo. He venido a ver a mamá. Parecía algo deprimida. Ben se ha quedado con los niños. Estamos jugando al Scrabble y comiendo pasteles. Parece ser que su alteza real está en la ciudad, ¿no?

-Estaba. Ya se ha ido.

-¡Vaya! No se queda mucho tiempo.

-Angela, ¿podemos hablar? Quiero decir, ¿mamá te está oyendo?

-Espera un segundo. Mamá, es bella… Bella, mamá quiere saber cuando vuelves a casa.

-Pronto.

-Pronto, mamá –repitió Angela-. ¿Por qué no preparas un poco de té mientras yo charlo un poco con mi hermana pequeña? Hace siglos que no hablamos… Bien, Bella. Ya estoy sola. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es… estoy embarazada.

Angela se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Vaya por Dios –dijo por fin.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Vaya por Dios? Esperaba oír palabras sabias y comprensivas.

-Perdona, es que me he quedado de piedra. ¿Cómo ha ocurrido? Perdona, ya sé como ha ocurrido. Quiero decir, ¿te olvidaste la píldora algún día?

-No. La he tomado todos los días a la misma hora.

-¡Vaya! Qué faena. Al menos yo fui una estúpida despreocupada cuando quede embarazada. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Bella?

-Tener a mi bebé. Igual que hiciste tú.

-Sí. Como las niñas buenas que siempre hemos sido. ¿Lo sabe ya Edward? supongo que no.

-No. Yo acabo de enterarme.

-¿Qué crees que dirá?

-La cabeza me da vueltas sólo de pensarlo. No se va a alegrar demasiado.

-Los hombres nunca se alegran con los embarazos inesperados. Pero si te quiere, estará a tu lado. Ben se puso histérico al principio, pero después se calmó y se hizo fuerte. Mucho más fuerte que yo, que me pasé las siguientes semanas llorando.

- Lo recuerdo.

-¿Crees que Edward te pedirá que te cases con él?

-Me ha dejado muy claro que el matrimonio y los hijos no entran en sus planes, así que ya te imaginas.

-No, no me imagino. Tú lo conoces y yo no. ¿Él te quiere?

-Él dice que sí.

-No suenas muy convencida.

Bella suspiró.

-Estoy un poco confusa con ese tema ahora mismo.

-¿Por culpa del embarazo o por cómo está vuestra relación ahora mismo? Mamá me ha dicho que viene muy poco por aquí últimamente.

A Bella no le parecía defender a Edward en ese momento, pero, para ser justos, se sintió obligada a hacerlo.

-Ha estado muy ocupado por culpa de la crisis del turismo. Pero, por otra parte, este fin de semana me ha pedido que deje mi trabajo para a viajar con él en el futuro.

Bella no quiso añadir que se había convertido en una compañera de viaje más cualificada gracias a que había perdido sus inhibiciones sexuales.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y qué le has contestado? Que pregunta tan tonta. Que sí, por supuesto. Sé que estás loca por él.

-No me imagino viajando a corto plazo. Me encuentro fatal por las mañanas. Necesito ver a un médico, Angela. ¿Podrías conseguirme hora con tu medico esta semana?

-A lo mejor puede hacerse un hueco, pero lo de tus nauseas no lo va a poder arreglar. Tendrás que esperar a que desaparezcan. Tomate unas galletas nada más levantarte. Eso va bien. ¿De cuánto estás?

-Esa es otra cosa. No lo sé. Antes de este fin de semana, hacia casi un mes que no veía a Edward. y sin embargo, tuve mi periodo en ese tiempo. O al menos eso creí. Tuve algunas perdidas cuando me tocaba la regla.

-Sí, a veces pasa. Si estas devolviendo y todo, estarás de unas seis semanas. Pero tienes que hacerte un reconocimiento. No te preocupes. Le diré a la enfermera que es una emergencia. ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a tu amante?

-Edward. Llámalo Edward.

-En realidad me gustaría llamarlo muchas cosas, pero Edward no es una de ellas. Mira, en cuanto hayas ido al médico y todo esté debidamente confirmado, tienes que decírselo. Incluso si no quiere casarse contigo, la ley le obliga a contribuir a la manutención de tu hijo. No tiene ni idea de lo caro que es mantener a un niño hoy en día. ¿Tienes seguro médico privado?

-Por amor de Dios, Angela. ¿Tienes que ser tan… tan… pragmática? Acabo de enterarme de que espero un hijo. Ahora mismo estoy muy sensible.

-Ya tendrás tiempo para sensibilidades más tarde. Lo primero es tu bienestar y el del niño. Confía en mí. Sé más que tú de esto.

-Ojalá no te lo hubiera contado.

-No seas ridícula. Necesitas ayuda y apoyo de todo el mundo. Lo que me recuerda que tienes que decírselo a mamá.

-¿Estas de broma? Pienso retrasar ese momento todo lo que pueda. Prométeme que no se vas a decir, Angela. Prométemelo ahora mismo.

-Está bien, te lo prometo. Creo que te equivocas, pero es cosa tuya. Llamaré a la consulta a primera hora de la mañana. Luego te llamaré al trabajo para decirte lo qué haya. Iré contigo por supuesto.

-¿Lo harías? Oh, Angela, eso sería genial. Me siento un poco… no sé. Como si tuviera la cabeza en su sitio. ¡Dios mío, un bebé! ¡Voy a tener un bebé!

Las lágrimas volvían a acudir a sus ojos.

-Un bebé precioso, ya lo veras. Y lo querrás con locura.

Bella tragó saliva. Se le había puesto un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Tú crees? Nunca me he imaginado como una buena madre. Soy demasiado… inconstante.

-Eso es porque no sabias lo qué querías. Tener un hijo te volverá una persona mucho más centrada. Bueno, será mejor que lo dejemos antes de que vuelva mamá.

-Sí, no podría soportar el interrogatorio al que ella me sometería. No te olvides de llamarme mañana.

-No me olvidaré.

-Está bien, adiós.

Angela colgó el teléfono y miró a su madre, que la miraba con dos tazas en las manos.

-Has oído eso último. ¿Verdad?

Rene asintió.

-Es que… tiene demasiado miedo de decírtelo –dijo Angela con calma, dándose cuenta de que su madre estaba a punto de perder los nervios.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? –se lamentó Rene dejando las tazas en la mesa y desplomándose en una silla.

-vamos, mamá. Por la misma razón por la que yo tampoco quería decírtelo cuando quede embarazada. Las hijas quieren que sus madres estén orgullosas de ellas, no avergonzadas.

-Pero, Angela, yo no estaba avergonzada de ti, sólo decepcionada. Y preocupada. Erais muy jóvenes y no teníais dinero.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la edad o el dinero? Lo importante es el amor, mamá. Ben me quería y yo a él. Hemos pasado momentos difíciles, pero lo estamos superando. Desgraciadamente, no estoy tan segura de que Edward Cullen quiera tanto a nuestra bella. Por eso ella está nerviosa, porque ella también tiene sus dudas. Va a necesitar de todo nuestro apoyo, mamá.

-¿Y cómo voy a apoyarla si se supone que yo no se nada?

-Ya te lo dirá. Dale tiempo.

-Tampoco se lo habrá dicho a Edward Cullen, ¿no?

-Todavía no. Se acaba de enterar y él no está ya aquí.

-Puedes ser. Pero se le puede obligar a ayudarla económicamente.

-Eso es verdad, pero Bella nunca ha querido su dinero. Ya sabes que no es de ese tipo de chicas. Lo único que ella quería era que él la amara.

-Sí, lo sé. Siempre ha sido una romántica. Ha estado viviendo en un mundo de fantasía con su amante fantástico y ahora la realidad se le ha caído encima con todo su peso.-Tenía miedo de que ocurriera algo como esto. Si ese hombre la decepciona, no sé si va a poder superarlo.

-Lo pasará mal, mamá, pero lo superará. Nos has educado para ser fuertes. Somos mujeres tenaces. Confía en mí.

-Sois buenas chicas,

-Eso es lo malo. Si Bella no fuera tan buena chica, no tendría ningún problema.

Angela, ¿tú no crees que ella sería capaz de…?

-No, ni en sueños. Ella va a tener este hijo lo quiera o no ese amante suyo.

-¿Quieres decir que él podría intentar convencerla de que abortara?

-Es muy probable, ¿no crees?

Ella lo quiere mucho, Angela. Si él la presiona, podría terminar haciendo lo que él le pidiera. Las mujeres enamoradas hacen a menudo cosas de las que luego se arrepienten.

-Sí hace algo así, será él el que tenga que arrepentirse –dijo Angela con fiereza-. Bella nunca lo perdonaría. Ni a él, ni así misma. Mira, será mejor que me termine este té y me vaya a mi casa. No te preocupes, mamá. Edward no puede presionarla todavía, porque aún no sabe nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Rene asintió con la cabeza, pero por dentro la preocupación la desbordaba. Y no podía hacer nada. Miró a Angela tratando de entender por qué las hijas malinterpretaban a sus madres. Lo único que ella quería era que fueran felices.

¡Bella pensaba que ella se había avergonzado de ella por quedarse embarazada! ¿Cómo oba a avergonzarse de que sus hijas hicieran lo mismo que había hecho ella? Enamorarse locamente. Algún día les contaría como ella también estaba embarazada cuando se casó con su amado Charlie.

Los ojos de Rene se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar al apuesto hombre del que se había enamorado y con el que se había acostado sin pensarlo dos veces. ¡Como lo había amado! Después de su muerte, nunca pudo soportar la idea de que otro hombre la tocara, aunque muchos lo habían intentado. Sus hijas se habrían sorprendido de saberlo. Pero ella sólo había querido a Charlie.

-No llores, por favor mamá –dijo Angela tomando la mano de su madre-. Todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras.

Rene se esforzó por sonreír.

-Eso espero, cielo.

-Nuestra Bella es fuerte y testaruda. Edward no la va a convencer para hacer nada que ella no quiera. Y ella no quiere deshacerse del bebé. Vamos, sécate esas lágrimas y dame un abrazo. Si tienes los ojos hinchados cuando bella vuelva, creerá que te lo he contado y me odiara por ello. Prométeme que vas a hacer como que no sabes nada.

Rene abrazó a su hija y se lo prometió. Pero cuando se quedó sola, le resultó muy difícil no preocuparse, así que hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando estaba preocupada por sus hijas. Sacó los álbumes de fotos donde guardaba las imágenes felices de los buenos ratos que habías pasado juntos como una familia antes de que muriera Charlie.

Volver a ver al hombre al que había amado y al que seguía amando siempre aplacaba sus temores. Le gustaba hablar con él. Pedirle consejo.

Él le dijo que fuera fuerte, como siempre lo había sido. Y que tuviera paciencia. Hay cosas que llevaban tiempo. Y trabajo. Y confianza.

Al pensar en esto último, frunció el ceño. Confiaba en Bella. El problema era que no confiaba nada en Edward Cullen.

**Esperemos y Edward no sea un cabezota y le pida "eso"****a Bella.**

**Bueno saludos y cuidense.**

**Y FELIZ DIA DEL PADRE A TODOS LOS  
>PAPIS,PAPAS,PAPASITOS,PAPASOTES<strong>

**y a todo lo que califique.**

**especialmente a Carlisle Cullen y a**

**el papasito de Edward Cullen.**

**Chicas nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aqui el octavo haber que les parece.**

**Capítulo 8**

Edward colgó el teléfono muy serio. Algo estaba mal. Lo sentía. Llevaba sintiéndolo toda la semana.

Bella estaba diferente. Todas las noches ponía fin a sus llamadas a los pocos minutos con excusas lamentables. Que si tenía el pelo mojado, que si estaba viendo una cosa en la televisión. Esa noche le dijo que su madre se había ido al bingo y que tenía que dar de comer al gato.

Como si eso no pudiera esperar.

Además, no parecía sentir ningún entusiasmo ante su inminente reencuentro en Auckland. Incluso le había dicho que a lo mejor no podía ir, que tenía mucho trabajo en la joyería ese fin de semana.

¿Te importaría mucho si no voy?

Cuando él contestó que sí, ella dijo con un suspiro que ya vería lo que podía hacer, pero que no contara mucho con ella. No le había dicho que lo quería antes de colgar como solía hacer ella. Sólo adiós muy tenso.

El fin de semana había sido un error. Había conseguido asustarla.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que ella no se daba cuenta de que el sexo no era lo más importante para él? Sólo quería estar con ella.

Volvería a llamar para tranquilizarla. No era tarde. Sólo eran las ocho en Sídney.

Inesperadamente, la señora Swan contestó el teléfono. Bueno, no tan inesperadamente. Ya sabia que Bella le había mentido.

-Soy Edward Cullen, señora Swan. ¿Puedo hablar con Bella, por favor?

-No, no puede –contestó la mujer-. No voy a consentir que disguste más a mi hija. Ya ha tenido bastante por hoy.

-¿Cómo? Yo no he hecho nada para disgustarla esta noche. ¿Y qué quiere decir con que ya ha tenido bastante por hoy? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-¡Oh, mamá! –se oyó a Bella al fondo-. ¿Cómo has podido? Me lo prometiste. No bebería haberte contado nada.

-Tiene que saberlo, Bella, y cuanto antes mejor. ¿Por qué tienes que cargar tú sola con todo?

Edward estaba desconcertado.

-¿Cargar? ¿De qué carga estaban hablando? Dígame señora lo que pasa.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Sólo se oían voces ahogadas. Sintió que la tensión sanguínea se le disparaba y la sensación de impotencia lo abrumaba. Quería estar allí y no a miles de kilómetros de esas voces. Si hubiera estado allí, las habría obligado a mirarlo a la cara y a hablarle.

-¡Eh! –gritó-. ¿Hay alguien allí? Señora Swan, contésteme, maldita sea.

Más ruidos. Un portazo. Un suspiro.

-Soy yo –dijo Bella.

-¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-Supongo que no tiene sentido ocultártelo más tiempo. Estoy embarazada, Edward.

-¡Embarazada! Exclamó él estupefacto-. ¿Cómo…?

-Antes de que digas nada –interrumpió ella con impaciencia-: no, no ha sido a propósito y no,no ha sido un accidente con la píldora. Yo me he tomado las malditas pastillas todos los días. Incluso tuve el periodo hace días. Pero dice el médico que no es tan raro. Casi nunca pasa, pero a mí me ha pasado. Estoy de seis o siete semanas.

Un bebé. Bella iba a tener un hijo suyo. No estaba harta de él, ni asustada. Sólo estaba embarazada.

-Di algo, por amor de Dios –dijo ella.

-Estaba pensando.

-Seguro que sí. Mira, si crees que esto me alegra, estas muy equivocado. Lo último que yo quería en estos momentos era tener un bebé. Si estando embarazada se siente una como me siento yo por las mañanas, no creo que quiera tener otro hijo nunca más.

-¡Por eso vomitaste el otro día! –exclamó Edward-. No fue el champán.

-No, no fue el champán –repitió ella-. Fue tu bebé.

-Sí, Bella lo entiendo. Y tu madre tiene razón. Es responsabilidad mía igual que tuya. ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes? El fin de semana no lo sabías, ¿verdad?

Seguramente, ella no lo habría animado a actuar en la cama como lo había hecho si hubiera sabido que estaba embarazada.

-Por eso has estado tan susceptible conmigo esta mañana. Ahora entiendo. Pobrecita.

-Pobrecito el bebé, que no lo quieren sus padres.

-¿No quieres este bebé? –dijo Edward con un terrible peso en el pecho.

No se sentía igual que cuando Tanya le había dicho que estaba embarazada. Deseaba ese hijo. Era suyo y de Bella. Era verdaderamente hijo del amor.

El silencio de Bella al otro lado de la línea era muy revelador. Tal vez ella no quisiera el bebé como él. Bella había ido corriendo al médico para saber de cuánto tiempo estaba ¿Estaría pensando interrumpir el embarazo?

Edward sintió pánico.

-No es el fin del mundo, Bella –dijo cariñosamente-. No quiero que tomes ninguna decisión precipitada. Tenemos que hablar de esto los dos. Mira, mañana no iré a Nueva Zelanda. Pierce puede encargarse de eso. Mañana tomare un avión para Sídney. No creo que haya problemas para encontrar billete. Tomaré un taxi a tu casa en cuanto llegue y así hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella seguía sin contestar.

-Bella…

-¿Qué?

La palabra sonó con rabia e incluso rencor. Edward trató de imaginar cómo se sentía ella, quedándose embarazada después de haber tomado todas las precauciones posibles. Era muy joven, acababa de despertar a la sexualidad, estaba muy emocionada con la idea de viajar con él. Posiblemente ella pensaba que su vida entera estaba acabada y condenada a vivir la aburrida vida de un ama de casa mientras él seguía viajando en primera clase por el mundo.

Pero el aborto no era la solución. No para Bella. Ella no se lo perdonaría nunca.

-Prométeme que estarás allí cuando llegue –dijo él-. Si el avión llega tarde, prométeme que no iras a trabajar.

-¿Por qué te tengo que prometer nada cuando tú a mí nunca me has prometido nada? Vete al infierno, Edward.

Y colgó el teléfono con toda su fuerza.

Edward se quedó boquiabierto. Se dio cuenta entonces de qué había hecho mal. Debería haberle vuelto a decir que la quería. Debería haberle asegurado inmediatamente que podía contar con él para todo, física, emocional y económicamente. Incluso debería haberle pedido que se casara con él para demostrarle su compromiso con ella y el bebé.

Desde luego, casarse por culpa de un embarazo no es la situación ideal. Hasta entonces, él había rechazada el matrimonio porque no quería desatender a su familia como su padre lo había hecho. Pero el bebé era ya un hecho consumado y él amaba a Bella.

Así que el matrimonio era la solución. Volvería a llamarla y se lo diría.

Marcó la tecla de rellamada. La línea estaba ocupada.

-Maldita sea –gritó.

Edward trató de llamarla al móvil, pero estaba apagado. Era evidente que ella no quería hablar con él. Estaba demasiado enfadada. Y tenía todo el derecho a estarlo. Se había comportado como un idiota.

Edward paseó de un lado para otro por la habitación del hotel y volvió al teléfono. Pulsó rellamada. Comunicaba. Sin esperar más llamo a Pierce, que estaba en la habitación de al lado y le pidió que consiguiera un billete en el vuelo nocturno a Sídney, costara lo que costara. Estaba decidido a tomar ese vuelo, aunque hubiera que suplicar o sobornar para lograrlo.

-¿Y lo de Nueva Zelanda? –preguntó Pierce, sorprendido por las nuevas órdenes.

-Tendrás que ir en mi lugar. ¿Crees qué podrás hacerte cargo solo?

-¿Me da total autoridad, o tendré que mantenerme en contacto con usted durante las negociaciones?

-Te doy carta blanca. Tú decides si ese hotel es una buena compra, y si lo es, cómpralo. A buen precio, claro.

-¿Lo dice de broma?

-No.

-¡Vaya! Esto es fantástico. ¿A qué debo este honor?

-A mi inminente boda.

-¿Cómo?

-Bella está embarazada.

-Santo cielo.

La sorpresa de Pierce era comprensible. Edward no era de los que permitía ese tipo de errores. Pero no estaba de humor para explicar las circunstancias del inesperado embarazo.

-Habla con la aerolínea, Pierce. Urgentemente.

-Ahora mismo. Y… ¡jefe!

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

-Si lo haces bien, tendrás un ascenso permanente. Y viajaras más yo estoy pensando en reducir mis salidas al extranjero. Pero lo primero es lo primero. Consígueme ese billete para Sídney esta misma noche.

Edward no durmió mucho en el avión. Pierce le había conseguido un billete de primera. La mayor parte del vuelo lo pasó pensando y planeando. Cuando aterrizaba en Mascot poco después del amanecer, tenía preparado todo tipo de argumentos y promesas para convencer a Bella de qué casarse era la mejor y única opción.

-Vamos primero un momento al Hotel Regency Royale –le dijo al taxista-. Después, seguimos hasta Quakers Hill.

El taxista parecía satisfecho. Era una carrera larga, pues Quakers Hill era uno de los barrios más alejados del centro.

Hacia mucho que Edward no salía del centro en Sídney y lo que vio lo dejo asombrado. En las colinas de las afueras, donde antes se encontraban diseminadas multitud de granjas, había filas y filas de casas nuevas. Casas grandes de dos pisos.

Pero la casa de Bella no era así. Ella vivía en la parte antigua de Quakers Hill, cerca de la estación de trenes, en una modesta casita sin garaje ni jardín. Los dos pequeños cuadrados de césped a ambos lados del breve camino que conducía a la puerta de la casa desde la calle estaban agostados por las altas temperaturas del verano. La casa entera parecía agostada y necesitaba de una reforma. O al menos de una mano de pintura. Pero la madre de Bella era viuda desde hacía mucho tiempo. No tenía hijos varones que se pudieran hacer cargo del mantenimiento de la casa.

De repente, al abrir la chirriante verja de hierro y acercarse al porche, Edward comprendió que bella había crecido con muy pocos lujos. Entonces, recordó lo deslumbrada que había estado ella a la mañana siguiente de su primera noche juntos, cuando se puso a pasear por todas las habitaciones de su ático sin parar de lanzar exclamaciones de admiración.

Por primera vez, una pequeña duda lo asaltó sobre ese embarazo. ¿Habría mentido acerca de cómo había ocurrido? ¿Lo habría planeado? ¿Sería todo una trampa para conseguir casarse con él?

Si lo era, Bella seria la mujer más astuta y taimada que había visto en su vida.

Llamó al timbre. Era imposible. La bella que él amaba no era una oportunista. Tenía un personalidad totalmente trasparente, incapaz de ser manipuladora. No tenía nada en común con Jane.

Por eso la quería tanto.

La puerta se abrió y Edward se encontró cara a cara con unos ojos que se parecían a los de Bella. De hecho, aquella mujer regordeta de pelo oscuro que lo miraba de arriba abajo no se parecía en nada a Bella, excepto en la nariz. Tenía la misma nariz menuda y afilada.

-Ha perdido el tiempo viniendo hasta aquí, señor Cullen –dijo severamente la mujer-. Debería haber llamado antes.

-Pensé que lo mejor sería hablar con Bella en persona. Traté de llamarla anoche desde el aeropuerto, pero debió de dejar el teléfono descolgado. Y tampoco contestaba en el móvil, señora Swan, entiendo como se siente. Usted cree que soy uno de esos tipos ricos que se aprovechan de bellas jovencitas, pero se equivoca. Quiero a su hija y nunca haría nada que le hiciera sufrir. ¿Podría decirle que estoy aquí, por favor?

Sus palabras parecieron apaciguar un poco a la mujer, pero era evidente que seguía preocupada.

-Eso era lo que intentaba decirle. No está aquí.

-¿Cómo? ¿Se ha ido a trabajar sabiendo que yo venía para acá?

-No. Se fue anoche. Hizo una maleta y se fue en taxi, no sé adónde.

A la sorpresa inicial siguió la frustración. Aquella mujer tenía que estar mintiendo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que no sabe adónde? Eso es una tontería. Usted es su madre. Seguro que ella le ha dicho adónde iba.

El rostro de la madre adopto una expresión de culpabilidad.

-Tuvimos una discusión. Se enfado conmigo porque le hice contarle lo del bebé. Y yo me enfade con ella por estar tan encaprichada con usted, por descolgar el teléfono. Pensé que se estaba comportando como una tonta testaruda. Yo… yo…

Rene se mordió el labio para contener las ganas de llorar. Si hubiera podido retroceder en el tiempo hasta el día anterior… había enfrentado fatal la situación, pasado el estado de shock inicial, le había insistido a Bella muy acaloradamente en que debía decírselo al padre y exigirle que se casara con ella. Bella había respondido con furia que los hombres ya no se casan con las chicas sólo porque las han dejado embarazadas. Rene había hecho comentarios bastante ofensivos sobre la catadura moral de hombres como Edward Cullen y de las chicas tontas que se lían con ellos.

Cuando al final fue Edward quien llamo, Rene consiguió obligar a Bella a decírselo.

En el momento Rene había creído estar haciendo lo mejor. Pero se había equivocado. Aquella era una decisión que le pertenecía a Bella, no a ella. Bella era una mujer adulta, aunque le costara verla como tal. Para ella siempre seria su niñita.

-No sé donde está. De verdad, señor Cullen –dijo ella agachando la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas.

-Edward –dijo él amablemente compadeciéndose de la mujer-. Creo que ya es hora de que me llame Edward, ¿no le parece? Especialmente ahora que voy a convertirme en su yerno.

Rene levantó los ojos.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Quieres casarte con Bella?

-Si ella me quiere como marido.

-¡Si ella te quiere! La niña te adora.

-No lo suficiente para quedarse en casa esperándome como le pedí.

-Fue en parte culpa mía. No me tomé la noticia del embarazo demasiado bien.

-No se culpe. Yo tampoco. ¿Dijo algo antes de irse?

-Dijo que necesitaba estar sola. Lejos de la gente que le diga lo que tiene que hacer. Dijo que era su cuerpo y su vida, y que necesitaba espacio para aceptar la nueva situación y decidir lo que iba a hacer. Hablé con Angela, su hermana mayor, después de que se fuera. Por cierto…

-Sí, lo sé todo sobre Angela.

-¿Sí?

Edward esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-A veces hablamos, Bella y yo.

Rene se ruborizó. La verdad después de conocer a Edward, entendía por qué su hija había perdido la cabeza por él. Era muy atractivo. Impresionante y rodeado de un aura de éxito y poder. Muy bien vestido además. Aquel traje negro debía de costar una fortuna.

-Iba a decir algo sobre la hermana de Bella.

-Ah, sí. Al principio pensé que Bella se había ido con ella, así que llamé. Seguramente yo estaba al teléfono con ella cuando tú llamaste. O eso o estaba todavía descolgado como lo había dejado Bella. Pero no estaba allí. Angela no sabía tampoco adonde podía haber ido. Yo me sentí muy mal. Me culpaba que hubiera huido, pero entonces Angela me dijo que Bella tenía miedo de que tú intentaras convencerla de que se deshiciera del bebé.

Edward se quedó horrorizado. Pero se daba cuenta de qué no era un pensamiento tan descabellado.

-Y yo preocupado de que eso fuera lo que ella quería hacer.

-¡Oh, no! Bella nunca abortaría. Jamás.

-Me alegra saberlo, porque si lo hace, nunca se lo perdonaría. Es demasiado sensible y buena.

A Rene le conmovió que Edward la conociera tan bien. Aquel hombre no quería a su hija sólo por su belleza.

-Usted… tú quieres de verdad a Bella, ¿verdad?

-Con toda mi alma. Sin embargo, es evidente que ella no lo cree. Y es culpa mía solamente. He pasado la noche entera en el avión pensando en nuestra relación y ahora entiendo lo egoísta y arrogante que he sido. Las cosas se demuestran con los hechos no con las palabras, y aunque le he dicho muchas veces que la quería, mis hechos no hacían nada para demostrárselo. No me extraña que no confiara en mí para esto. Tengo que demostrarle con hechos lo mucho que la quiero. Pero, primero, tengo que encontrarla. Señora Swan, ¿sería tan amable de invitarme una taza de té mientras pensamos adonde puede haber ido?

-Llámame Rene, Edward –dijo ella con una sonrisa que le recordó a la de Bella-. Si voy a ser tu suegra, creo que deberías tutearme.

**mmm... estos conspirando.**

**No creo que a Bella le guste mucho, jeje**

**Bueno haganme saber que les pareció.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**Bellezarob.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lo prometido es deuda aqui el noveno.**

**Capítulo 9**

Edward se despidió de Rene satisfecho de haber convencido a la mujer de que sus intenciones con Bella eran honorables. No había sido fácil, después de cómo él había tratado a su hija durante el año anterior.

Rene le había reprochado su comportamiento de los últimos meses, como la había descuidado por estar demasiado seguro de que ella siempre estaría allí. Pero lo peor era que no se había preocupado de cómo se sentiría una chica como Bella al ver que él no demostraba ninguna intención de formalizar la relación.

Edward trató de defenderse argumentando que Bella tampoco quería casarse ni tener hijos.

-eso es una tontería –le había dicho Rene-. Bella necesita la seguridad y el compromiso más que la mayoría de las chicas. Bella sufrió mucho cuando murió su padre, aunque sólo tenía tres años. Se iba llorando a la cama durante meses después del funeral. Cuando te conoció, te convertiste en algo más que un amante. Para ella eres también una figura paterna.

A Edward esa teoría no le gustaba demasiado. Le hacía sentirse mayor. Además, no estaba de acuerdo. Rene no conocía a su hija tan bien como ella creía. Bella era una mujer adulta, muy independiente. Claro que era sensible, pero nunca dependiente. Era cierto que Bella necesitaba seguridad en aquellos momentos, pero no podía creer que él fuera para ella una figura paterna. ¡Pero si él ni siquiera se imaginaba a sí mismo como una figura paterna del bebé que esperaba!

-Por amor de Dios… ¿Dónde te has metido, Bella? –murmuró entre dientes.

-¿Decia algo? –preguntó el taxista.

-No, sólo me quejaba de una cosa.

-No hay nada de qué quejarse, amigo. Hace sol, ganamos al cricket. La vida es bella.

Edward deseó poder adoptar aquella simple filosofía, pero no podía sin saber dónde estaba Bella.

Tanto él como su madre creían que no había ido muy lejos. Probablemente estaría en casa de alguna amiga. Aunque Bella había perdido contacto con todas sus amigas desde que se había convertido en su acompañante.

Esa es la palabra que Rene había usado, aunque a Edward le dio la impresión de que estaba deseando utilizar algún término despectivo. La madre de Bella no había perdido ocasión de lanzarle todo tipo de pullas. Y había conseguido hacerle sentir culpable además de preocupado.

Si Bella creía que iba a poder castigarlo de aquella manera indefinidamente, estaba equivocada. Él tenía todos los medios a su disposición para encontrar una novia perdida, especialmente una tan llamativa y hermosa como bella. Tenía dos opciones: podía contratar a un detective privado o podía gastarse una pequeña fortuna de otra manera y confiar en una solución más rápida.

Optó por esto último.

Le dio al taxista una dirección que no era la del Regency y se recostó en el asiento del coche pensando en lo que le diría a bella cuando la tuviera frente a frente.

Dos horas más tarde, Edward estaba de vuelta en su ático del hotel. Eligió ropa informal y se dirigió a la ducha. Una vez arreglado y vestido con ropa limpia, salió de nuevo. Había comido algo en casa de Rene, así que no necesitó pedir nada del servicio de habitaciones. Pensó en parar a tomar un café, pero decidió que no podía esperar más. Una vez que tenía un plan de acción, Edward no vacilaba. Esa era una de sus mayores virtudes, su capacidad de decisión.

Pidió su propio coche y condujo él mismo hacia el este de la ciudad. Gracias a Dios, no había mucho tráfico. Eran las once y media, el sol estaba ya muy alto, Edward hubiera preferido ir a cualquier otro sitio.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al acercarse a la casa de sus padres. No los veía desde Navidad, una fecha en la que se había sentido obligado a hacerles una visita. Desde la muerte de Alex, iba a verlos lo menos posible. Era siempre una situación muy tensa, especialmente desde que su padre sufriera la embolia. Las palabras acusadoras y llenas de reproches que solían cruzarse entre padre e hijo habían desaparecido, pero estaban latentes. Tampoco podía soportar la manera en que su madre lo cuidaba, con tanta paciencia sin quejarse nunca.

Quizás Bella tuviera razón y lo quisiera de verdad. La verdad era que le había perdonado muchas cosas.

Edward se preguntó si sería capaz alguna vez de perdonar a su padre. Lo dudaba. Pero si quería convencer a Bella de que podía ser un buen padre, tendría que fingirlo.

Edward aparco el coche junto a la mansión de sus padres en Point Piper y se quedó unos minutos sentado mirando la casa. Era muy diferente del lugar donde vivía Bella. Además de la imponente fachada de tres plantas, había un jardín exquisitamente cuidado delante de la casa, una enorme piscina en la parte trasera y fantásticas vistas del puerto de Sídney desde casi todas las habitaciones.

Era una casa digna d un rey. O de un príncipe.

Él había crecido allí, sin darle importancia. En la casa perfecta. Yendo a colegios privados. Siendo un miembro del club náutico.

Y rodeado de mujeres. Las mujeres lo habían perseguido desde que fue lo suficiente mayor como para mantener relaciones sexuales. Y habían hecho todo lo posible para conseguir que él se enamorara de ellas.

Sin embargo, él nunca había amado a ninguna. La única mujer de la que se había enamorado era Bella.

Y corría peligro de perderla si no tenia cuidado.

Con el nudo aún en el estómago, Edward se dirigió a la puerta de la casa. Conservaba sus llaves. Había vivido con sus padres hasta que ocurrió lo de Alex.

Su madre estaba sentada en la terraza del piso superior, leyéndole el periódico a su padre, que estaba sentado junto a ella en su silla de ruedas. Estaba perfectamente arreglada, como siempre. Llevaba un pantalón azul claro y una bonita blusa de flores. Tenía un corte de pelo muy moderno. Llevaba maquillaje y pendientes de perlas.

Dese que Edward alcanzaba a recordar, su madre siempre aparentaba menos edad de la que tenía. Pero aquella mañana, a la luz del sol implacable, aparentaba exactamente los cincuenta y nueve años que tenía. Quizás más.

La apariencia de su padre le llamó más la atención que la de su madre. Antes de la embolia, era un hombre atractivo, de complexión fuerte, cabellos cobrizos y lleno de vida. Ahora sus cabellos se habían vuelto canos, sus músculos se habían debilitado y su rostro se había arrugado. Aparentaba ochenta años y sólo tenía sesenta y dos.

Por primera vez, Edward sintió compasión por él. Y una cierta sensación de culpa. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta del grado de deterioro de su padre en Navidad? Sólo habían pasado un par de meses.

Quizás no lo había notado porque no había querido. Era más fácil aferrarse a sus rencores, que ver a su padre en un declive imparable, o comprender que su madre necesitaba ayuda con él. Odiar no era mucho más fácil que amar.

En ese momento, Edward se dio cuenta de qué en realidad no odiaba a sus padres. Nunca los había odiado. Simplemente, no los entendía. Bella tenía razón. Nunca se puede saber lo que ocurre dentro de un matrimonio.

Lo que Edward sí supo, sin embargo, al ver a su madre agarrar con ternura el brazo de su padre, era que aquella mujer amaba a aquel hombre. Y a juzgar por cómo la miraba él, era un amor correspondido.

A Edward le dio un brinco el corazón. Deseó que Bella lo mirara a él siempre de esa forma.

Ninguno de los dos lo había visto todavía. Edward estaba detrás de las puertas d cristal corredizas que separaban la terraza del interior. De repente, su madre levantó la vista y sus ojos azules se iluminaron por la alegría y la sorpresa.

-¡Edward! ¡Carlisle, es Edward!

-Edward…

Su padre buscó torpemente las ruedas de su silla para darse la vuelta. Sus ojos eran cansados y mortecinos.

Parecía que aquel cuerpo había perdido toda su vitalidad.

-Edward –repitió el viejo como si no pudiera creerse que su hijo lo visitara.

-Hola, mamá. Papá.

Se acercó a besar a su madre en la mejilla.

-Tenéis los dos muy buen aspecto –dijo sentándose en una silla.

Su padre dejo escapar una carcajada.

-Tengo un aspecto horrible, y lo sé.

-Papá, cuando era pequeño, tú siempre me decías que Dios ayuda a los que se ayudan solos. Es evidente que siempre has seguido esa máxima toda tu vida. Después de todo, empezaste siendo un aparcacoches y terminaste siendo uno de los magnates hoteleros más importantes de Australia.

Edward no quiso recordar que su padre se había casado con la hija de un importante empresario hotelero, lo que había supuesto un importantísimo impulso para su carrera. El suegro murió al poco tiempo, y Carlisle Cullen vendió todos los hoteles que no respondían a sus ideales y comenzó a crear la cadena Royale, que nunca había parado de crecer hasta tres años atrás, cuando la embolia le había obligado a retirarse prematuramente.

-La verdad es que estoy un poco decepcionado de que hayas tirado la toalla de esta manera. Francamente esperaba más de ti.

Los ojos de su padre centellearon, que era exactamente lo que Edward quería.

-¿Qué sabrás tú, muchacho? Todo mi lado derecho está prácticamente paralizado.

-Eso podría mejorarse con terapia. Deberías dar gracias de que el habla no se viera afectada. Hay gente que ni siquiera puede hablar después de sufrir una embolia.

-Mis ojos están fatal, tu madre tiene que leerme.

-Pero no estás ciego. Mira, ¿Por qué no busco un buen fisioterapeuta para que venga todos los días a trabajar contigo? Seguro que conseguiría que dejaras la silla de ruedas en muy poco tiempo.

-Eso sería estupendo, Edward –dijo su madre-. ¿No crees Carlisle?

-Es demasiado tarde –murmuró su padre =-. Estoy acabado.

-Tonterías –replicó Edward-. Nunca es demasiado tarde. Esa solía ser otra de tus máximas, ¿recuerdas? Además, necesito que estés bien para mi boda.

-¡Tu boda! –exclamaron los dos sorprendidos.

-Sí. Me caso.

Edward tuvo entonces que contestar a montones de preguntas. Mintió muy bien, pues les contó todo sobre Bella y el bebé sin mencionar que ella había desaparecido. Les contó como si fuera algo seguro que bella y él se iban a casar en un futuro muy cercano. También les prometió que la llevaría a casa para que la conocieran el siguiente fin de semana. Puso como excusa para no presentársela antes que ella se había ido unos días a visitar unas amigas.

¡Qué optimista!

Durante el almuerzo, también le contó a su padre su intención de pasar más tiempo en Australia y delegar parte de su trabajo en el extranjero en su ayudante.

-Buena idea –dijo su padre asintiendo con la cabeza-. Cuando un hombre tiene una familia, no debería estar demasiado tiempo lejos de casa. Yo pasaba demasiado tiempo lejos de casa. Demasiado.

Los ojos del padre se llenaron de lágrimas y la madre intervino rápidamente.

-Es la hora de la siesta, cariño. Se cansa mucho últimamente –añadió dirigiéndose a Edward mientras se llevaba a su marido en la silla de ruedas-. No tardo. Tómate otro café.

Edward se sirvió otra taza y se quedó pensativo. Cuando su madre regresó, lo miró de una forma extraña.

-Me alegro de que te hayas quedado. Normalmente, te largas en cuanto puedes de aquí. Parece que el estar a punto de convertirte en padre te ha cambiado, Edward. Hoy estas diferente. Quizás haya llegado el momento de decirte la verdad sobre Alex.

Edward se puso tenso.

-¿Qué… que quieres decir con… la verdad?

Su madre dejó escapar un suspiro sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Alex no era hijo de tu padre.

Edward se quedó boquiabierto.

-Pensé que a lo mejor sospechabas algo. Al fin y al cabo, Alex era muy diferente a ti. Y de tu padre.

Y tenía los ojos castaños. Es raro que un padre de ojos verdes y una madre de ojos azules tengan un hijo de ojos castaños.

-No lo sabía. ¿Lo sabia Alex?

-Afortunadamente, no. O al menos él nunca dijo nada…

-Por eso papá no lo quería.

-Te equivocas, Edward tú padre quería a Alex. Lo malo es que cada vez que lo miraba le recordaba que yo me había acostado con otro hombre.

-¡Y yo que pensaba que papá era el infiel en esta relación!

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Hace años, te oí diciéndole a una amiga que sabias que papá tenia otras mujeres, pero que tú preferías hacerte la tonta.

Su madre adopto una expresión muy triste.

-Siento mucho que oyeras eso. Debiste pensar que era muy débil. O muy retorcida.

- No supe que pensar. Nunca he sabido que pensar de vosotros dos. Al menos ahora puedo entender por qué papá trataba a Alex de forma diferente a mí.

-Lo intentaba, Edward. Pero era muy difícil para él. Nunca sabia de que hablar con Alex. Contigo era más fácil porque erais como dos gotas de agua. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sintiera cariño por Alex. Cuando le diagnosticaron el cáncer, tu padre lo pasó muy mal. Su forma de superar el dolor fue trabajar más. No podía soportar verlo sufrir. Él sabe que debería haber pasado más tiempo con Alex. Ahora entiende cómo se siente uno cuando la gente a la que quieres no está junto a ti cuando la necesitas.

No lo miraba a la cara. Su tono no era acusador. Pero Edward se sintió culpable. Llegando el momento, él no se había comportado mejor que su padre. Había decepcionado a sus padres con su falta de apoyo.

-Tu padre cree que la embolia ha sido un castigo por cómo trató a Alex –dijo su madre con voz entrecortada.

A Edward se le había ocurrido eso mismo en alguna ocasión en los últimos tres años. De repente, se sintió mezquino e inmaduro por haber pensado algo así. No supo que decir y se quedó sentado en silencio.

-¿Quieres saber quién era el verdadero padre de Alex o no?

-Sí. Sí quiero saberlo.

-Tengo que hablarte de los inicios de mi relación con tu padre para que puedas entenderlo.

-Muy bien.

Ella sonrió sin alegría.

-Espero que no te escandalices de mí.

-Yo tampoco soy un santo, mamá.

Había conocido a su padre cuando él aparcaba coches en uno de los hoteles del padre de ella. Se enamoró de él nada más verlo y lo persiguió descaradamente como sólo una bonita niña rica y mimada podía hacerlo. Confesó haberlo seducido por el sexo y, aprovechándose de la naturaleza ambiciosa de él, lo había embaucado hablándole de su dinero y sus contactos. Al fin y al cabo, era la hija única de un hombre muy rico.

El problema fue que ella nunca creyó que él la amara de verdad cuando se casaron. Vivía angustiada por las dudas. Cuando nació su primogénito, Edward, se calmó durante un tiempo. Su marido estaba totalmente conquistado, si no por ella, al menos por el bebé. Poco a poco, se fue sintiendo más segura en su matrimonio. Pero, a la muerte de su padre, su marido empezó a viajar constantemente al extranjero, con lo que sus dudas sobre él volvieron a crecer. Entonces apareció una fotografía de él con una belleza de la elite social londinense. Cuando su marido volvió a casa, sufrió un ataque de celos salvaje y lo acusó de infidelidad. Él le aseguró que no había pasado nada, pero ella no le creyó.

El matrimonio entro en una grave crisis, Carlisle cada vez pasaba más tiempo lejos de casa, y ella comenzó a salir sin él. Conoció al padre de Alex en una exposición de arte. Él era artista de aquel evento. Ella había tenido una agria discusión con su marido porque él había vuelto a retrasar la fecha de su regreso a casa, y estaba muy alterada. Bebió demasiado y, como suele decirse, el resto es historia.

Irónicamente, Carlisle regresó al día siguiente. Un mes más tarde, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada, no sabía de quien era el bebé que esperaba. El bebé nació con los ojos azules, así que respiró aliviada. Pero, a los seis meses, los ojos del bebé se oscurecieron.

Cuando Carlisle le expuso sus dudas, le confesó lo ocurrido. Su marido estuvo a punto de enloquecer. Aquello le demostró que él realmente la amaba, pero causo daño irreparable en el matrimonio. Después de aquello, ella siempre sospecho que su marido ya no le era fiel cuando viajaba. En más de una ocasión, encontró rastro de otras mujeres en su ropa. Carmín o perfume. Ella fingía no darse cuenta de nada por miedo a que él se divorciara de ella. Trató de llenar si vida trabajando en instituciones benéficas y celebrando galas sociales, pero ya nunca fue feliz. Insistió en lo mucho que Carlisle había sufrido cuando a Alex le diagnosticaron el cáncer. Desgraciadamente, su única forma de hacer frente a las emociones, era huir de ellas. Por eso se puso a trabajar más que nunca.

-Lo que acabo realmente con Alex fue que su novia lo dejara. Eso lo deprimió más que la ausencia de su padre. Créeme. Alex y yo estábamos muy unidos y me contaba todo lo qué sentía.

-Puedo imaginarlo. Nunca he conocido a un hombre como Alex. Él sí sabía expresar sus sentimientos. Me gustaría poder ser más como él.

-Su padre biológico era así. Un hombre muy sensible y extrovertido. Era dulce y amable. Era inevitable sentir simpatía por él. Aquella noche me hizo sentir muy especial. Él no sabía que yo estaba casada, claro. Cuando se lo dije, no quiso volver a verme más. Era un hombre bueno.

-Entiendo. Así que él nunca supo lo de Alex.

-No, que va. No. Nunca más volví a verlo. Desgraciadamente, murió pocos años después. De cáncer.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

-Tú padre terminó perdonándome. ¿Podrás perdonarme tú?

A Edward no se le ocurría que decir, así que se puso de pie y se acerco a su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ella tomó las manos de él entre las suyas y les dio unas palmaditas.

-Gracias –dijo mirándolo a los ojos-. Eres un buen chico, Edward. Pero mientes muy mal. Ahora dime, ¿Por qué no te sientas y me cuentas toda la verdad sobre esa novia tuya? Para empezar, me gustaría saber cómo alguien tan listo como tú puede cometer el error de dejar a una chica embarazada. ¿O es que fue idea de ella? Después de todo, Edward, eres un hombre muy rico.

Edward se volvió a sentar antes de contestar.

Tengo que confesarte que esa idea se me pasó por la cabeza. Pero sólo por un instante. Cuando conozcas a Bella, te darás cuenta de que no es en absoluto de naturaleza ambiciosa ni manipuladora.

-Bella. ¡Qué nombre tan adorable!

-Es una chica adorable.

-¿Fue idea de ella que vinieras aquí hoy?

-No directamente. Pero a ella le habría gustado. La verdad, mamá, es que no sé donde esta Bella. Ha huido.

-¡Huido! ¿Edward, que has hecho?

-El problema es lo que no he hecho. Cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada, no le dije que la amaba, ni le pedí que se casara conmigo.

-¡Oh, Edward! no me extraña que huyera. Tiene que estar hundida.

-No digas eso, mamá –dijo él sintiendo un terrible peso en el pecho-. No quiero oírlo. Estoy soportándolo como puedo, esperando a que llegue mañana.

-¿Qué es lo que va a ocurrir mañana?

Él se lo dijo.

**¿Qué le habra dicho Edward a su madre?**

**¿Qué ocurrira mañana?**

**Bueno pues nos quedaremos con la duda.**

** Y alguien me dijo que la duda engorda.**

**jejeje.**

**Chicas les digo que no le queda mucho a la historia.**

**Las adaptaciones que hago son cortitas.**

**Saludos, cuidense y ya saben a opinar.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni**** la historia ****ni**** los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Al final de la historia pondré el nombre de la autora.**

**Capítulo 10**

Bella estaba tumbada en la cama, comiendo una de las galletas que había dejado en la mesilla la noche anterior. Con un poco de suerte, pronto se encontraría mejor y podría dar u paseo por la playa.

Había pasado la mayor parte del día anterior en la cama antes de poder salir a pasear. Pero es que estaba agotada.

Aquel día se sentía más descansada, aunque aún sufría mareos. Por eso tomaba las galletas.

Sue había sido muy amable dándole algunas sin hacer preguntas. La había mirado con cierta curiosidad al dárselas la noche anterior, pero no había dicho nada.

Así era Sue. Amable y hospitalaria sin ser entrometida, las cualidades perfectas para una persona que tiene una pensión. Bella la había conocido unos años antes, porque había pasado en la Pensión Sue unos días con unos amigos de la universidad. Era un lugar muy popular entre estudiantes, porque era barato y muy bien ubicado, a sólo un paseo de distancia de Wamberal Beach.

Cuando se puso a pensar en donde podía ir para estar sola, pensó inmediatamente en aquel lugar. Wamberal estaba a sólo a una hora y media en coche de Sídney, lo suficiente para estar segura de no encontrarse por allí ni a Edward, ni a nadie que la conociera.

Así que el jueves por la noche, había tomado un taxi a la estación de Hornsby, había tomado un tren a Gosford, y de allí un taxi hasta Wamberal. Había actuado muy impulsivamente. Ni siquiera sabía si Sue no habría vendido la casa, ni si tenía habitaciones libres.

El destino había estado de su parte, y aunque Sue había reformado el negocio para darle más categoría y había cambiad el nombre por el de Refugio de Sue, seguía allí, y tenía habitaciones libres.

A finales de febrero, aunque aún era verano en Australia, ya no era temporada alta. Además, Sue no se anunciaba en ningún medio, porque no quería tener demasiada gente.

-Me hago mayor –se quejaba mientras acompañaba a Bella escaleras arriba-. Pero me aburriría demasiado si dejara de tener gente de repente. Y me sentiría muy sola. Aunque puede que termine cerrando pronto. Voy a cumplir setenta años. A lo mejor contrato a alguien para que haga la limpieza.

Bella pudo elegir la habitación que daba al frente de la casa, que tenía una preciosa vista de la playa y cuarto de baño propio. No quería tener que ir corriendo por el pasillo cada mañana para llegar a un cuarto de baño compartido.

Sue no le había hecho ninguna pregunta a su llegada, aunque Bella había notado cierta preocupación en aquella buena señora. Seguro que no era habitual que un cliente apareciera sin reservar a las diez y media de la noche. Seguro que no la había cérido cuando le dio como explicación que había sido un simple impulso repentino.

Pero al menos Sue la veía como una persona adulta con derecho de ir a donde le diera la gana, algo que otra gente no parecía entender. No era una niña. Tenía sus propias ideas y era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas.

Volver a casa con su madre, que no iba a dejar de juzgarla y criticarla, era impensable de momento. Y Angela no era mejor. Parecía que se le había olvidado lo irracional e irritable que ella había estado cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada.

Por supuesto, no habría desaparecido de aquella forma tan melodramática si Edward no hubiera anunciando su llegada para buscar soluciones juntos.

Por lo que ella sabía, Edward no tenía ni idea de trabajar en equipo. Él daba órdenes y la gente obedecía.

Ella misma llevaba doce meses obedeciendo sus órdenes.

Pero se acabó.

Se había revelado.

Su primer paso había sido ponerse fuera de su alcance. Y la verdad era que se había sentido muy bien haciéndolo. Era evidente que había estado albergando más resentimiento contra el rol dominante de Edward de lo que había imaginado.

Por su madre, sin embargo, sentía cierto remordimiento pero al final, su necesidad de estar sola y en paz había vencido su sentimiento de culpa. La llamaría la mañana siguiente para que no se preocupara.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Ya voy! –grito Bella.

Puso los pies lentamente en el suelo y se puso en pie. Se sintió aliviada al no sentir ningún mareo. Las galletas le habían sentado bien. Agarró su bata de seda y, sin prisas, camino por la enorme alfombra que cubría la mayor parte del suelo del cuarto. La decoración de Sue era algo anticuada, pero a Bella le gustaba.

Abrió la puerta; allí estaba Sue con un periódico en la mano y aspecto preocupado.

-¿Sí?

Sue no contestó. Simplemente le entregó el periódico. Estaba abierto y plegado por tercera página.

Bella se quedo helada al ver, a toda pagina, la ampliación de una foto suya que Edward solía llevar en su cartera. Se la había sacado una de las primeras veces que salieron juntos, en un restaurante en el que el fotógrafo iba de mesa en mesa sacando fotos de la gente que él creía que estaban en un buen momento para querer comparar una foto: grupos celebrando algo, parejas en actitud romántica…

Bella vio la felicidad en el rostro que veía en la foto. Muy distinto de lo que su rostro reflejaba en aquel momento.

Apretó los dientes y miró furiosa el texto que había en la parte inferior de la imagen.

_Bella, tus seres queridos están preocupados por ti. Por favor, llama a casa… Si alguien sabe del paradero de Bella, por favor, contacten con el siguiente numero. Cualquier información se premiará con una generosa recompensa._

Bella levanto la mirada rápidamente.

-Por favor, no me digas que has llamado. Ése no es el teléfono de mi casa. Es el de mi novio.

-No, querida. Pero Milly Jenson, la chismosa de mi vecina, sí lo ha hecho. Debió de verte ayer cuando paseabas por la playa. Luego, le ha entrado mala conciencia y ha venido s decírmelo. Pensé que debías saberlo.

-Claro que sí. Gracias, Sue.

La cabeza le daba vueltas al saber que Edward ya estaría de camino.

-Un ex novio, ¿no? Y no quieres volverlo a ver. ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio, querida? Podemos irnos antes de que él llegue. Milly le dio esta dirección hace más de una hora, así que estará a punto de llegar.

Bella considero la idea de volver a huir, pero pensó que no tenía sentido. Allá donde fuera, alguien la encontraría y llamaría a Edward. Su aspecto era muy llamativo. Eso siempre había sido una maldición. Ojala hubiera sido menos atractiva, o menos alta, o menos castaña.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a quedarse mirando la foto.

-Gracias, Sue, pero no. Cuando venga, hablare con él. No tengo intención de quedarme esperándolo aquí toda sumisa. Voy a vestirme. Me voy a la playa. Dile que me busque allí cuando llegue. ¿de acuerdo?

-Sólo estaré de acuerdo si él no es un peligro para ti cielo. ¿No te habrá pegado?

-¡Dios mío! ¡No! Edward nunca haría algo así. Pero, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, es un hombre muy rico, acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. Es el padre de mi hijo, Sue. Estoy embarazada.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, cielo. Lo de las galletas es un remedio muy típico para los mareos. Me lo imaginé en cuanto me las pediste.

-No dijiste nada.

-No es asunto mío. Yo no meto la nariz en los asuntos privados de nadie. Salvo si se trata de algún arrogante miembro del sexo opuesto. Una de las razones por las que nunca me he casado es porque no soportaba la idea de que un hombre dirigiera mi vida. Tuve varios pretendientes cuando era joven y todos querían casarse conmigo, especialmente aquellos con los que me acosté. Uno insistió mucho cuando se enteró de que iba a tener un bebé. Más que insistente, violento. ¡Como si fuera aceptar casarme con un hombre que me pegaba! Nunca hubiera aceptado un padre así para mi hijo.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar semejantes revelaciones. Pero, al parecer, Sue no había terminado de desvelar su tormentoso pasado.

-Si hubiera sido más aceptable en mi época, habría elegido ser una madre soltera. Pero no lo hice. Hice otra cosa, cielo, algo de lo que siempre me he arrepentido amargamente. Las chicas de hoy en día tienen muchas opciones. No hagas lo que yo hice, cielo. Ten ese bebé y al diablo con lo que ese hombre diga que quiere. No puede ser muy hombre para que tú huyas así de él.

-No es un mal hombre. Y no es violento. Es… sólo es dominante.

-¿Quiere que abortes?

-No lo sé.

-Mmm. ¿Te quiere?

Bella frunció el ceño mirando el periódico y asintió con la cabeza.

-Creo que sí. Al menos todo lo capaz que es de querer a alguien.

-Suena como si él estuviera un poco confuso.

-¿Sabes, Sue? Creo que es eso lo que le pasa. Sin embargo, para otras cosas, tiene mucha seguridad. Es un hombre con mucho éxito en los negocios.

-Y muy guapo también, sin duda –dijo Sue desdeñosamente.

-Sí, eso también.

-Siempre lo son. Veré que opinión me merece cuando llegue. Le someteré a un tercer grado antes de decirle dónde estás. ¿Te importa?

Bella se echó a reír.

-En absoluto. Le vendrá bien.

-Muy bien. Vístete ahora. Llévate uno de los sombreros de paja que cuelgan de la puerta de la calle. Cúbrete el pelo con él y ponte gafas de sol. Si no, toda la gente de la playa que haya visto el periódico de hoy ira corriendo a sus casas para marcar ese número.

-Hare eso. Y, Sue…

-¿Sí?

-Gracias. Has sido muy amable. Y muy comprensiva.

Sue sonrió maliciosamente.

-Entre mujeres tenemos que ayudarnos.

Edward avanzaba con dificultad por la playa. Aún no podía creerse todo lo que le había hecho pasar aquella mujer antes de decirle donde estaba Bella. Cualquiera habría pensado que él era un asesino, y no un hombre enamorado intentando hacer lo que debía.

Inspeccionó los cuerpos semidesnudos tumbados en la arena. Ninguno era el de Bella. La habría reconocido en el acto. Fue a la orilla del mar y se quedó allí mirando el agua, tratando de localizar una melena de rizos castaños entre los bañistas. Tampoco estaba allí.

De repente, una ola chocó con más fuerza que las demás en la orilla empapando sus caros zapatos italianos.

Edward dejó escapar una palabrota.

Aunque, la verdad, arruinar unos zapatos carecía de importancia en esos momentos. ¿Dónde estaba Bella? ¿Le habría mentido aquella mujer? ¿O estaría en esos momentos de camino a otro sitio?

Edward sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Entonces la vio, caminando por la orilla de la playa, salpicando al andar, acercándose a él.

No la reconoció por su cabello, pues lo llevaba oculto bajo un enorme sombrero de paja. La reconoció por las piernas. Pocas mujeres tenían unas piernas como las de Bella.

La reacción de su cuerpo le molestó. No había venido para eso. Bella ya sabía que él la deseaba sexualmente. De lo que tenía que convencerla era de que quería que fuera suya para mucho más que eso.

Tratando de controlar su cuerpo, comenzó andar hacia ella, decidido a no permitir que el deseo lo apartase de su meta. Sospechaba que, si no lo hacía así, fracasaría. Y el fracaso no era algo que entrara en los planes de Edward. Su misión era ganarse a Bella, no perderla. El instinto le decía que cualquier intento de hacer el amor con ella podría terminar en perderla para siempre. Tenía que convencerla de que podía ser un buen esposo y un buen padre. No sólo un buen amante.

Hacía rato que Bella había visto a Edward, pero no le hizo ninguna señal. Observo furtivamente cómo avanzaba con dificultad por la arena. No iba vestido para la playa. Llevaba pantalones de traje grises y camisa de seda blanca, aunque se había desabrochado un par de botones y llevaba las mangas remangadas.

Le hizo gracia que se le mojaran los zapatos con las olas. No le hizo tanta gracia ver cómo corría hacia ella .Y lo peor era que todo su cuerpo tembló ante su inminente proximidad. Se le aceleró el corazón. Se le erizaron los pezones. Se le puso en vientre en tensión sólo de imaginar su contacto.

¡Era horrible! ¡Era algo vergonzoso!

O algo delicioso, pensó su lado más oscuro.

Suspiró. Estaba claro que iba a tener que andarse con mucho cuidado. Seguía siendo muy vulnerable a él sexualmente.

Por supuesto, si aquello hubiera sido una película romántica, los dos habría echado a correr para abrazarse, se habrían besado y las palabras the end habrían parecido sobre impresionadas en la pantalla.

Pero aquello no era una película. Era la vida real con problemas reales. Con serios problemas de pareja que no se podían resolver con un simple beso. Hacer el amor sólo ocultaba el problema, no era la solución.

No iba a permitir que él la tocara. Al menos, no aquel día.

-Edward –dijo ásperamente cuando estuvieron cerca.

Gracias a Dios él se detuvo sin acercarse lo suficiente para agarrarla y besarla. Eso era lo que ella quería. ¿No?

-Me has encontrado –añadió cruzándose de brazos.

Aquello no sólo demostraba que él no era bienvenido. Encima, ocultaba sus diabólicos pezones.

-No sin dificultad –replicó él.

Estaba claro que no estaba de buen humor. Sue debía de haberlo mareado un buen rato. Nada comparado con lo que ella tenía preparado.

-No sé cómo dices eso. Una pequeña, bueno, no tan pequeña, foto en el periódico ofreciendo recompensa y cualquiera me habría vendido: aquí tiene a su hombre. Como en las películas del Oeste.

Edward la miró de arriba abajo.

-Nadie en su sano juicio te llamaría hombre, Bella.

-Debe de ser fantástico tener suficiente dinero para comprar cualquier cosa.

Él la miró a los ojos para intentar descifrar lo que pensaba. Aquel tono sarcástico tenía que significar algo.

Todavía estas enfadada conmigo. Y tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estarlo. No reaccione muy bien con la noticia la otra noche.

-Pues no.

-Pero tú tampoco me diste oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Me cuelgas el teléfono y después sales corriendo. Eso no fue justo, Bella. Incluso tú estarás de acuerdo en que la noticia fue tremendo shock. Yo no estaba preparado.

-Pues te aguantas. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Para mí.

-¿Y has tomado alguna decisión durante este tiempo sola?

-¿Te importa si caminamos mientras hablamos?

Bella echó a andar, obligándolo a él a andar tras ella.

-Preferiría que nos sentáramos en algún lugar más tranquilo.

Ya me lo imagino, pensó ella con cierta tristeza. Así podría empezar a besarla inmediatamente. Entonces ella se derretiría, o le daría una bofetada. Ninguna de las dos perspectivas le agradaba. Aquella era su gran ocasión para demostrarle que ella no iba a vivir su vida condicionada por él. Verlo en persona de nuevo le habría recordado que aquel hombre todavía ejercía un tremendo poder sobre ella. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado. Y ser fuerte.

-No llevo ropa de playa, Bella. Estoy destrozando estos zapatos.

-Fuiste tú el que quiso aparecer aquí, Edward. Yo no te he obligado. Quítate los zapatos si tanto te preocupan. Puedes remangarte los pantalones.

Para su sorpresa, Edward la obedeció. Desgraciadamente, eso también hizo que Bella se volviera a fijar en él físicamente. Estar embarazada no había aplacado ni una pizca su deseo. Incluso ansiaba hacer el amor con él más que nunca. ¿Cómo era posible?

-llamé a tu madre –dijo él cuando volvieron a reanudar la he dicho que te he encontrado. Rene dice que me creas cuando te diga que nunca intentaría convencerte de que abortaras.

El alivio que Bella sintió se vio inmediatamente eclipsado por la sorpresa y la rabia. Se paró en seco y se volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Rene? ¿Desde cuándo llamas a mi madre Rene? ¿Y desde cuándo está ella de tu parte?

-Desde que hable con ella ayer por la mañana.

Bella se echó a reír con cierto sarcasmo.

-Ya entiendo. Le dijiste a mi madre que querías casarte conmigo y te la ganaste inmediatamente. Eso lo explica y lo arregla todo para mamá. El matrimonio.

-Haces que parezca algo malo.

-Lo es si uno se casa por motivos equivocados.

-¿Crees que mi amor por ti es un motivo equivocado?

A Bella le resultaba cada vez más difícil mantener la serenidad.

-Tú me has dicho muchas veces que me quieres, y nunca antes has dicho nada de casarnos. ¿Por qué ahora? Yo ya sé por qué. Has decidido que quieres tener este hijo. Te haces mayor y de repente te has dado cuenta de que estaría bien tener un heredero a tu imagen y semejanza. Y en el mismo lote te llevas a una esposa tan enamorada, que cree que el sol sale gracias a ti, y que esperara en casa pacientemente durante semanas sin hacer preguntas.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera un momento!

-No, espera tú. Ahora te va a tocar a ti esperar.

Las mejillas de Edward cambiaron de color por la rabia. Apretó los puños, pero tuvo el suficiente tacto para no decir nada.

-Debiste creer que había encontrado un chollo este último año –continuo ella-. Nunca dabas explicaciones y yo no hacía preguntas. Claro que no todo era perfecto para ti. Supongo que al principio debió ser muy excitante, aparte de genial para tu ego, acostarte con una virgen, aunque seguro que no era la primera vez que te acostabas con una, pero claro, me faltaba la confianza que a ti te hubiera gustado. Hasta el pasado fin de semana. Y de repente, me invitas a que vaya a los viajes contigo.

-Eso no es así.

-Claro que es así. He madurado, Edward. Ya no te veo a través de mis gafas de color de rosa. Ahora entiendo cómo funcionas. ¿Para qué complicarte la vida buscando aventuras de una noche por las ciudades que visitas cuando por el precio del billete me podías tener a mí?

Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Pero no había terminado.

-Encima yo te salía muy barata. Un vestidito de vez en cuando, alguna salida a cenar, un poco de champán, y ya me tenias en el bote.

-¡Ya está bien! ¡Déjame hablar! En primer lugar, nunca te sido infiel. Ni una vez. En segundo lugar, nunca he pensado en ti como mi amante. Casarme contigo siempre estuvo en mis planes. Cuando llegara el momento.

-¿En serio? ¿Y eso cuando habría sido?

Cuando yo tuviera menos trabajo y tú fueras mayor. Pedirte que viajaras conmigo fue un gran paso. Tenía miedo de perderte. Igual que ahora tengo miedo de perderte a ti y a nuestro bebé.

Bella se quedó muy sorprendida de que Edward reconociera tener ese tipo de emociones. No era habitual que Edward reconociera tener miedo de perder. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que confesarle aquello era parte de su plan para no perder tampoco en aquella ocasión. Quería debilitar su resolución y hacer de ella lo que quería, como siempre.

-Te amo, Bella. Te ame desde el principio. Ya sé que te dije que no quería ni casarme ni tener hijos, y lo decía de verdad. Pero las cosas han cambiado. Vas a tener un hijo mío.

-Así es, Edward. y tienes razón, las cosas han cambiado. Pero tú no. Tú eres el mismo Edward que yo conocí. El mismo hombre fascinante, triunfador, ambicioso y embaucador sin escrúpulos. Mira lo que has hecho para encontrarme. ¿Qué clase de hombre hace algo así?

-La clase de hombre que está totalmente enamorado de ti. Te equivocas, Bella. Puedo cambiar. Ya he empezado a hacerlo.

-¿En qué? Yo no veo nada que lo pruebe.

-Vuelve a Sídney conmigo y te lo demostrare.

-No.

Edward se quedó helado.

-¿No?

-No. Ése es el problema, Edward. Estás demasiado acostumbrado a que la gente haga lo que quieres. Yo lo he hecho durante mucho tiempo. Ahora, si quieres cambiar de verdad, serás tú el que tenga que hacer lo que yo quiero.

-Dime el qué y lo hare –dijo él con seguridad.

Y con cierta temeridad, pensó Bella. De ninguna manera iba a aceptar sus exigencias. Pero sería interesante ver como trataba de zafarse.

-Muy bien. Ve a casa, haz una maleta con ropa de playa y vuelve aquí. Sue te alquilara una habitación. Quédate aquí conmigo una semana. En habitaciones separadas. Sin sexo. Pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos, sólo hablando.

Bella estaba convencida de que Edward se echaría atrás sin dudarlo.

-Trato hecho.

Bella parpadeo varias veces. Estaba atónita, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario hasta ver qué pasaba.

-¿Y qué pasa al final de la semana? –preguntó Edward.

-Te lo diré… al final de la semana.

-Eso no es justo.

-yo no doy explicaciones y tú no haces preguntas. Sólo harás lo que yo quiera cuando yo quiera.

-Pero sin sexo.

-Exactamente.

-Mmm. ¿Estás segura de que podrás soportarlo?

-Sin ningún problema –mintió ella, levantando la barbilla.

-Sólo aceptare esas condiciones si al final de la semana aceptas salir a cenar conmigo y luego pasamos la noche juntos. Toda la noche. En la misma cama.

-¿Por qué tienes que poner tú condiciones?

-Cariño, siempre hay condiciones. Nadie da nada por nada, y eso incluye una semana de esclavitud y sumisión, que es lo que me estas pidiendo. Sé que lo que quieres es que te demuestre que te amo, y me parece bien. Pero después quiero tener la ocasión de demostrártelo a mi manera.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Sabía que, si volvía a estar en sus brazos, toda su seguridad se vendría abajo. Pero tenía una semana por delante para hacerle entender a Edward que sólo podrían ser felices si él era capaz de ofrecerle una relación autentica basada en la amistad y en compartir cosas, no sólo un anillo de compromiso.

-De repente, se te da muy bien hablar –replicó ella-. Veremos si puedes seguir así una semana.

Él se echó a reír.

-No sabes con quién estás hablando, cariño. Cuando era pequeño, me pase tres días sin comer. Aguantar sin sexo no puede ser tan duro. ¡Uy! Mejor será llamarlo difícil.

Bella frunció el ceño. Aquella era la primera vez que Edward mencionaba algo de su infancia. Eso era algo que tendría que hacer esta semana. Abrirse un poco a ella. Tener intimidad no es sólo tener sexo, también es saberlo todo sobre el otro.

-¿Por qué pasaste tanto tiempo sin comer?

-Mi madre estaba recaudando fondos para una obra benéfica. Se ha pasado media vida haciendo eso. Aquella vez nos metió a Alex y a mí en ello. Alex hizo que le pagaran por leer. Creo que se leyó ochenta y cinco libros. Yo preferí ayunar. Me pagaban una fortuna por cada día que no comía. Para mí era más fácil que leer. Odio leer.

-En eso no has cambiado nada –dijo bella con severidad-. No tienes ni un libro decente en el ático. Sólo lecturas de negocios y deportes. No sabes lo que te pierdes, Edward. Leer es un pasatiempo fabuloso. Te leeré algún buen libro esta semana cuando estemos tumbados en la playa. Sue tiene una buena selección de best-sellers.

Edward hizo una mueca.

-¿Ya te estás echando atrás? –preguntó Bella, desafiante.

-Desde luego que no –contestó él sonriendo.

Bella no estaba segura de que esa sonrisa le gustara. Había algo misterioso en ella.

-Me tengo que ir ya si quiero volver hoy mismo.

-Necesitas pocas cosas.

-También tengo que hacer algunas llamadas. Por ejemplo, tengo que decirle a Pierce donde voy a estar.

-Si haces o contestas cualquier llamada de teléfono que tenga que ver con el trabajo, se acabó el trato.

Edward sospechaba que eso era sólo un farol, pero admiró su resolución. Bella no se daba cuenta, pero él nunca se casaría con una mujer que se doblegara ante él todo el tiempo. A lo largo de su vida, le habían perseguido muchas mujeres dispuestas a satisfacer cualquier deseo suyo dentro y fuera de la cama. Le gustaba que Bella le hiciera frente, que fuera una mujer fuerte. Iba a ser una esposa y una madre fantástica.

Su expresión se suavizó.

-Está bien, Dejare el móvil en casa.

Con su padre. Para que se sienta mejor tomando alguna decisión de negocios. Le iría bien. Aunque no tanto como la visita diaria del fisioterapeuta que había contratado para que trabajara con aquellos músculos atrofiados. Edward había pasado todo el viernes con sus padres, ilusionando a los dos con su inminente papel de abuelos, y cuando se fue, parecían más jóvenes que por la mañana.

-Volveré en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-No corras con el coche –dijo ella-. Quiero que nuestro hijo tenga un padre de carne y hueso, no un monumento conmemorativo en un cementerio.

-Está bien. No correré. ¿Alguna otra cosa? ¿Más reglas?

Bella ladeo la cabeza y apretó los labios.

Dios mío, cómo le hubiera gustado rodear aquel esbelto cuello con sus manos y besar aquellos labios exquisitos hasta que se pusieran tiernos y dóciles. Hasta que toda ella se volviera tierna y dócil.

Pero se contuvo y se mantuvo en su papel de hombre sensible y moderno. No era un papel que a Edward le gustara mucho. Tenía ideas tradicionales como debía ser un hombre y ser débil y afectado no estaba entre ellas. Estaba deseando que pasara aquella semana. Estaba deseando que llegara el sábado por la noche.

-Ahora no se me ocurre nada –dijo ella-. Pero tendré una lista preparada para cuando regreses.

Dios mío. Hablaba en serio. Quizás no debiera casarse con ella. Le gustaba que fuera fuerte, pero no pesada y mandona.

Lo que le hacía falta era una noche en la cama. Con él. Aquellos pezones endurecidos decían más que sus palabras. Él no iba a ser el único que necesitara las duchas frías esa semana.

Pero sabia ser paciente si la recompensa lo merecía. ¿Qué mejor recompensa podía haber que tener a Bella de nuevo en sus brazos?

**Chicas… casi termina**

**Casi como otros dos capítulos más.**

**Creo!**

**Espero y les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus **

**Comentarios.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aquí el penúltimo capi**

**Nos acercamos a final.**

**Capitulo 11.**

En política, una semana es poco tiempo. O eso dicen. Probablemente, porque, en lo demás, en una semana pueden pasar muchas cosas.

Edward estaba maravillado de los cambios que había observado en el transcurso de la pasada semana. Cambios en sí mismo.

El hombre bronceado que salía hacia la playa al amanecer con su tabla de surf bajo el brazo no era el mismo hombre que había pensado con arrogancia que las condiciones de Bella se podrían tolerar y soportar pero no disfrutar. Eran los medios para alcanzar un fin. Una molestia.

Edward no había previsto los placeres que descubriría durante esos siete días.

Para empezar, la idea de Bella de prohibir cualquier llamada de trabajo había sido un acierto. Nunca se había parado a pensar en la enorme cantidad de tiempo diario que solía dedicar al trabajo o a asuntos relacionados con el trabajo. Al principio había sufrido síntomas de abstinencia, pero pronto consiguió dejar de pensar en términos de pérdidas y beneficios. Dejo de preocuparse de que alguna nueva crisis económica afectara al sector hotelero.

La falta de noticias era buena noticia.

Pocos días de haber tomado la decisión de trabajar menos y pasar más tiempo con Bella y el niño, fue aún más lejos. Empezó a considerar reducir la cadena de hoteles Royale. Viajar por todo el mundo y asistir a reuniones de negocios cada día ya no le resultaba un plan atractivo.

Edward se subió ágilmente a la tabla y tumbado en ella boca abajo braceó contra las olas para llegar mar adentro. El sol acababa de hacer su aparición en el horizonte y el inmenso mar azul centellaba bajo sus rayos. Cuando llego mar adentro, se sentó en la tabla a la espera de la ola adecuada.

¡Le encantaba!

Se le había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba el surf. Hacía años que no lo practicaba. Cuando Sue le ofreció unas tablas y un traje térmico que tenía en el garaje, no se pudo resistir. Después de unas cuantas caídas, recupero el equilibrio perdido, su confianza y su forma física. Siempre había sido bueno en todos los deportes.

Desde entonces, cada mañana había pasado unas horas haciendo surf mientras bella se quedaba en la cama.

Ella seguía sin sentirse bien por las mañanas. No se levantaba hasta las once, así que, a esa hora, Edward regresaba a la casa para ducharse y desayunar con ella. Sue era una excelente cocinera, aunque un poco a la antigua. No sabía nada de la cocina moderna baja en calorías. Si Edward no hubiera quemado tantas calorías en el mar diariamente, habría engordado unos kilos. Bella se libraba porque con su estómago tan delicado sólo podía tomar té y tostadas.

Después del desayuno, salían los dos con una sombrilla y un libro, buscaban algún lugar bonito en las dunas con vistas el mar y se sentaban a leer. El primer día, Edward se propuso fingir que le gustaba que le leyeran. Pero Bella era muy buena leyendo, muy expresiva y por algo el libro que había elegido se había convertido en best-seller. Era una novela de misterio, llena de giros y sorpresas en cada página. El juicio por asesinato había sido apasionante. A lo largo de la lectura, Edward cambio de sospechoso varias veces hasta que por fin decidió que había sido la esposa. Cuando al llegar al final supo que tenía razón, se puso rojo de satisfacción.

Edward le comentó a Bella uno de los primeros días que su madre le leía también a su padre, y terminó contándole la reconciliación con sus padres. Le contó a Bella la historia del matrimonio de sus padres y todos sus malentendidos. En aquellos días, habló más de sus padres y de su infancia de lo que jamás había hablado en toda su vida.

También era cierto que no había mucho que hacer aparte de hablar. Bella se mantuvo firme en su decisión de que no la tocara en toda la semana. Lo que no era fácil teniendo en cuenta que ella se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con un minúsculo bikini. Edward tuvo que pedirle que se tapara un poco cuando no fuera a nadar. Sobre todo por su propia frustración, pero también porque estaba harto de los mirones en la playa. Ella lo miró con sorna y lo ignoró.

Edward se dio cuenta en ese momento de que, le gustara o no, ella no volvería a aceptar ordenes suyas nunca más.

Pero ella también tenía que luchar contra los celos. Él era objeto de todo tipo de miradas de mujeres. La actividad física y el moreno de la playa le sentaban muy bien.

Iba a costarle mucho renunciar a aquello.

¿Y por qué iba hacerlo? Era un hombre rico. E inteligente. Ya se le ocurriría algo. Sí reducía la cadena de hoteles, tendría menos trabajo. Gracias a las tecnologías de la comunicación, uno podía estar en contacto con el resto del mundo desde cualquier sitio. Ni siquiera era necesario estar en Sídney. Podía quedarse allí mismo, en alguna de aquellas casas con vistas al mar…

Estudio con la mirada los edificios que daban a la playa en Wamberal. Algunos eran viejos bloques de apartamentos. Seguramente, podría convencer a los propietarios de que vendieran. Podría derribarlos y construir allí mismo la casa de los sueños de Bella, e incluir un apartamento para Rene.

No, no. Eso nunca funcionaria. A Rene no le gustaría estar lejos de Angela y sus hijos. Además la necesitaban para que cuidara a los niños después del colegio cuando sus padres estaban aún trabajando.

No sólo él había hablado de sí mismo aquella semana. Bella también le había contado muchas cosas sobre su familia que él no sabía, posiblemente porque nunca le había preguntado. No era extraño que ella creyera que a él sólo le interesaba su cuerpo.

El cerebro de Edward empezó a impacientarse. ¿Qué hora seria? Debían de ser las siete. Faltaban doce horas para la cita de la salida a cenar con Bella. Faltaban doce horas para pedirle que se casara con él.

Le iban a hacer falta algo más que palabras galantes y un anillo con un diamante de dos quilates. Los regalos y las promesas no servían con Bella. Necesitaba demostrarle que la amaba de verdad. Para cuando se acostara con ella esa noche, él quería no sólo que ella aceptara su anillo. Quería que ella creyera en ese matrimonio. Quería que confiara en él como esposo y padre.

A Edward le dio un vuelco el corazón al pensar en lo último. Iba a ser padre. Una enorme responsabilidad. Pero también una experiencia feliz y maravillosa.

Sin embargó, él no podría vivirlo con algo feliz y maravilloso si no se convertía en un verdadero padre, no un padre a distancia como lo había sido el suyo.

Aquel lugar era perfecto para vivir y criar un hijo. Edward decidió que eso era lo que quería, y que lo conseguiría fuera como fuera. Se tenía que afrentar a lo único que le separaba de sus planes en doce horas. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo.

Iba a ser un verdadero desafío. Pero los desafíos eran lo que más le gustaba.

Atrapó la siguiente ola, que le devolvió a la orilla. Y corrió al Refugio de Sue.

Bella se levanto antes de lo habitual, gracias a que se despertó sin nauseas.

Era una buena señal.

La semana había pasado y Edward no parecía estar deseando llevarla de vuelta a Sídney, como ella había temido. El día anterior él mismo le había dicho que le encantaría quedarse hasta el domingo.

Claro que eso era porque Sue había anunciado el día anterior que se iba a una reunión familiar a Sídney y que no regresaría hasta el domingo.

Bella estaba segura de que Edward reclamaría su recompensa esa misma noche. También estaba segura de que, en cuanto estuviera en sus brazos, vulnerable y a su merced, él volvería a pedirle que se casara con él. Después de una semana entera con él sin permitirle siquiera que la tocara. Bella sospechaba que iba a sentirse especialmente vulnerable. La prohibición había sido tan difícil para ella como para él. Angela siempre se quejaba cuando estaba embarazada de que no soportaba el sexo. A ella parecía pasarle lo contrario.

Se metió en la ducha y se enjabono el pelo con champú energéticamente. Pero su mente estaba en aquella noche.

¿Qué le iba a decir a Edward si se declaraba otra vez? Era el padre de su hijo y lo amaba. Su respuesta estaba clara. Lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido. Aquella escapada suya había sido un simple acto de desafío.

Sin embargo, había merecido la pena. Había recuperado el control sobre su vida, le había demostrado a Edward que era una mujer fuerte y había conocido una faceta de Edward que le había sorprendido y agradado. Era capaz de vivir sin su trabajo. Incluso era capaz de disfrutar de una vida normal.

Le encantaba en surf. Y era muy bueno. También estaba aprendiendo a amar los libros. Pronto sería tan adicto a la lectura como ella. Le había enseñado que no hacía falta comer en restaurantes de cinco tenedores para apreciar una comida. Todas las noches iban a alguno de los pequeños restaurantes locales y comían de buffet por un precio fijo. En un lugar, tomaron asado y cerveza por ocho dólares cada uno. A Edward le sorprendió que una comida tan buena pudiera ser tan barata.

¿Pero era sincero en su entusiasmo por los pequeños placeres o fingía para ganársela?

Bella seguía sin confiar plenamente en que Edward fuera el tipo de marido que ella necesitaba, o el tipo de padre que quería para su bebé. En la última semana, el bebé se había convertido en algo muy real para ella. Ya lo quería y se negaba a darle una vida de abandono e inseguridades. El dinero por sí solo no daba felicidad.

Si Edward no era capaz de procurar una vida familiar llena de seguridad a su hijo, tendría que decirle que no a su oferta de matrimonio. Si es que encontraba valor para hacerlo.

Bella se seco el pelo y se maquillo un poco. Eran las nueve cuando bajó las escaleras. Sue ya estaba en la cocina sentada a la mesa de madera de estilo rustico, tomándose un té.

-Hoy te has levantado pronto. ¿Te sientes mejor? Ya te preparo una taza de té.

-No, no te levantes. Puedo hacérmela yo. Sí, me encuentro mucho mejor hoy. Edward está aún en la playa, supongo.

-Pues no. Se ha ido.

Bella se dio la vuelta violentamente.

-¿Se ha ido? ¿Adónde?

-A Sídney, me ha dicho. Tenía un asunto que resolver. Pero no te preocupes. Ha prometido que volverá con tiempo de sobra para llevarte a cenar esta noche.

Bella estaba terriblemente decepcionada.

-¡Y yo que creía que lo había pasado realmente bien estos días haciendo surf! Pero me estaba engañando. Él me estaba engañando.

-No, no creo que eso sea así, Bella. Él sí salió a hacer surf como otros días. Pero volvió corriendo poco después de las siete diciendo que tenía que hacer algo en Sídney urgentemente, antes de esta noche.

-¿El que?

-No lo dijo.

-No, claro que no. Así es el Edward que yo conocí, y del que me enamore –dijo sarcásticamente -. Le surgiría cualquier cosa de trabajo y se fue.

-No era un asunto de negocios, Bella. Era un asunto personal. Probablemente se haya ido a Sídney a comprar un anillo de compromiso. ¿Cómo va a pedirte que te cases con él sin anillo?

-No lo había pensado –dijo Bella sin perder el tono de resentimiento-. Seguro que tienes razón, Sue. Pero créeme, mientras esta allí seguro que también atiende asuntos de trabajo.

-¿Y eso estaría mal? Es responsable de una enorme cadena hotelera, Bella. No ha podido ser fácil para él dejarlo todo para estar contigo una semana entera. Estoy segura de que esta noche es lo más importante para él en estos momentos. Antes de irse me pidió que reservara mesa para dos en el mejor restaurante de los alrededores. He elegido Jardines. Muy romántico y con vistas preciosas.

-Veo que ya te ha engatusado, igual que hizo con mi madre. Y ahora ya haces lo que él te pide, que es lo que él espera que hagan todas las mujeres. Dios mío, ¡que tontas somos!

-Nunca he sido tonta en lo que respecta a los hombres, querida –dio Sue muy seria-. Siempre los calo bien si tengo ocasión de observarlos atentamente. Tengo que confesarte que mi primera impresión no fue muy buena. Claro que tenia ciertos prejuicios contra Edward. Al fin y al cabo, tú habías huido de él. Y al principio fue muy arrogante e impaciente conmigo. Pero ahora lo conozco mejor. Es un buen hombre, decente. Un hombre que quiere recuperar a la mujer que ama. Y esos no abundan, querida. Es un hombre al que hay que conservar como un tesoro y n o condenarlo apresuradamente. Espera a ver lo qué tiene preparado para esta noche antes de juzgarlo. Creo que vas a estar gratamente sorprendida.

Bella decidió que era mejor no discutir con ella. Sue no podía conocer a Edward tan bien como ella. Edward había tenido un comportamiento perfecto toda la semana, pero había sido con un propósito. Se había propuesto ganarse a Sue y a Bella para conseguir lo que quería, que ella volviera a ser esa niña que le daba la razón en todo.

Edward no se daba cuenta del enorme error que había cometido marchándose a Sídney sin tan siquiera hablar con ella. Volviendo a las andadas le había demostrado que no era capaz de cambiar. Era tan egoísta y desconsiderado como siempre.

Sue se levantó y llevó el plato y la taza al lavavajillas.

Tengo que irme, cielo –dijo poniendo detergente en el aparato antes de ponerlo en marcha-. Estoy segura de que Edward te llamara para explicártelo todo. Espera y veras.

Bella asintió y sonrió, pero en cuanto Sue se hubo marchado, descolgó el teléfono de pared de la cocina. Si Edward llamaba, no iba a obtener la satisfacción de una respuesta.

Seria él quien tendría que esperar y ver. Para cuando regresara, se iba a encontrar con una gran sorpresa.

**Nos falta un capítulo para el final.**

**Espero y les haya gustado,**

**y ya saben comenten**

**Plz.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Esta historia termina hoy,**

**Snif, snif.**

**El nombre de la autora es Miranda Lee.**

**Algunos de los personajes son de la maravillosa**

**Stephanie Meyer.**

**Capítulo 12**

Edward estaba desesperado porque no había podido hablar con Bella en todo el día. La compañía telefónica insistía en que el teléfono de Sue estaba descolgado. Edward pensó que Sue lo habría colgado mal. Era una mujer mayor, y algunas mujeres mayores hacen cosas como ésas.

Sin embargo estaba preocupado, así que se apresuro todo lo que pudo. Visitar a todos los posibles interesados y venderles sus ideas no era tarea fácil. Le llevo casi todo el día.

Entre visitas, llamo varias veces a todas las agencias inmobiliarias de la costa oeste informándose sobre cada propiedad en venta en el área de Wamberal. A las cuatro de la tarde, fue a su ático un momento para descansar y comer algo. A las cuatro y media ya estaba en la carretera, de vuelta a Wamberal Beach.

La tensión que sentía en el estómago fue creciendo a medida que se acercaba. Si Sue hubiera estado con Bella, quizás no se habría sentido tan nervioso. Se había dado cuenta de que Sue estaba de su parte. Pero la encantadora señora se había ido a pasar tiempo con su familia, y Bella estaba sola. Sólo de pensar que Bella hubiera dejado el teléfono descolgado a propósito se ponía enfermo. Ya lo había hecho una vez, justo antes de huir de él. De repente, la idea de que Bella no estuviera cuando él regresara lo atormentó.

Debería haber llamado a su puerta aquella mañana y haber hablado con ella personalmente. Pero no había querido molestarla. Bueno, le había dejado el recado a Sue, ¿no?

Edward trató de recordar lo que había dicho a Sue. No mucho. No lo suficiente.

-Maldita sea –murmuró pisando con fuerza el acelerador.

Pero entonces recordó las palabras de Bella y modero su velocidad.

Eran las seis cuando llegó a la casa de la playa. No había verja, sólo había que seguir el camino de piedra hasta la parte trasera de la casa, donde había espacio para que los huéspedes aparcaran. El sol había descendido ya mucho y todo estaba en silencio.

La puerta trasera no estaba cerrada con llave. Edward respiro con alivio… hasta que vio la maleta de Bella junto a la entrada.

Sintió un enorme vacío en el estómago. Se iba a marchar.

-¡Bella!

No hubo respuesta. Miró en las habitaciones de la planta baja sin encontrar ni rastro de ella. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos con el corazón latiéndole desbocado. Tampoco estaba en su dormitorio, ni en el área común, un salón con televisión que daba a una espaciosa terraza.

La encontró en la terraza, agarrada a la barandilla mirando al horizonte. Estaba bellísima, con el castaño cabello moviéndose con la brisa marina y la piel dorada por tantos días de playa. Llevaba un sencillo vestido de playa con motivos florales. Era de tirantes y dejaba casi toda la espalda al aire.

-Bella- dijo con dulzura.

Ella se dio la vuelta y a Edward le volvió a dar un vuelco el corazón. Nunca había visto tanta tristeza en sus ojos.

Bella lo miró y no podía creer que la semana que paso allí con ella no le hubiera importado nada a él. Estaba confundida, mareada, los malestares que no había sentido en el día, los estaba sintiendo en ese momento. ¡Oh Dios! –Pensó-, que se le pasaran pronto. Respiro profundo para ver si así se despejaban un poquito y hablo.

-Quería irme antes de que volvieras. ¡Dios mío, cuanto lo deseaba! Pero no he podido, Edward. Antes de hacerlo necesitab…

De repente no alcanzó a terminar de hablar ya que un súbito mareo la tomo totalmente desprevenida, la vista se le nublo y la oscuridad la envolvió. De no haber sido por los reflejos de Edward habría caído desplomada al suelo.

Cuando empezó a volver en sí, lo primero que escucho fue la voz preocupada de Edward quien la había acostado en un sillón de la sala.

-¡Bella! –gritaba Edward desesperado tomándole la mano y acariciando su cara.

-¡Bella, cariño!… ¿Estás bien? ¡Llamare un médico! –dijo Edward aún asustado.

-No, no lo hagas ya está pasando, por favor –dijo ella en tono cansado.

-Pero…Bella.

-Por favor –suplicó ella sentándose un poco en el sillón.

Bella enterró el rostro entre sus manos y estalló en sollozos. Edward se quedó un momento inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Se sentía culpable de que ella sufriera así. Se acerco a ella y puso las manos sobre sus hombros temblorosos pensando en lo contenta que estaría cuando supiera lo que había hecho.

Ella se desplomo sobre él sin dejar de llorar.

-Te amo tanto. Siempre te he amado demasiado –susurraba ella.

Edward estaba conmovido. La abrazo amorosamente. Quizás era cierto, quizás Bella lo amaba demasiado. Pero él la amaba igual a ella, tanto que no se imaginaba la vida sin ella y sin el bebé que ella llevaba en su vientre. La amaba tanto que había decidido cambiar toda su vida por ella.

-Vamos, vamos- dijo él acariciándole el pelo y dándole pequeños besos en la cabeza para consolarla.

Un escalofrió sacudió a Bella y se separó de él. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos húmedos pero desafiantes.

-¡Ah no, Edward! no vas a salirte con la tuya esta vez. Por una vez exijo una explicación- dijo ella-. lo primero que hiciste terminando la semana fue irte. Rompiste las reglas, Edward. Quiero saber qué es lo que has estado haciendo hoy, minuto por minuto. Y no creas que basta con decir que has estado de tiendas, buscando un anillo de compromiso. Eso era lo que Sue creía, pobre ilusa. Pero eso sólo te hubiera llevado diez minutos. Sólo tenías que entrar en una joyería y pedirle a una complaciente dependienta que te buscara el mejor y más grande anillo de diamantes que tuviera.

A Edward le hizo gracia su descripción de la visita a la joyería. Era triste y sorprendentemente precisa. Si el momento no hubiera sido tan tenso, se habría echado a reír.

-Tienes razón, pero te equivocas, Bella. Sí que hice eso –confesó-. Pero no hoy. Compre un anillo con un diamante de dos quilates la semana pasada. Lo he tenido en mi habitación toda la semana. Esperaba sacarlo hoy en la cena. Pero me lo he llevado a Sídney esta mañana y lo he dejado allí.

Bella se quedó mirando a Edward sin parpadear.

-Ya no soy el mismo hombre que compro el anillo, Bella. En esta semana me he dado cuenta de que ya no quería jugar a ser dueño y señor. Así es como me llamaban tu madre y tu hermana, ¿no? Así que quiero llevarte de tiendas para que tú misma elijas el anillo que te guste. Si todavía aceptas mi proposición.

-Eso depende –dijo ella con orgullo-. ¿Qué has estado haciendo hoy? Como si no lo supiera. Ya te has vuelto a poner el traje. Eso lo dice todo.

-Llevo traje porque llevo todo el día haciendo serias negociaciones. Con tu familia.

Bella se quedo boquiabierta.

-Ya te habrías enterado si no hubieras dejado el teléfono descolgado. Llevo toda la tarde llamándote. Tu madre también lo ha intentado. Como daba ocupado todo el tiempo, tuve que decirle que Sue era muy charlatana para tranquilizarla. Pero yo ya sospechaba que lo habías hecho. Le prometí que la llamarías en cuanto supieras la buena noticia.

-¿Qué buena noticia?

-En primer lugar, he decidido reducir el número de hoteles de la cadena. Voy a vender todos los hoteles de Europa en cuanto consiga un precio razonable. De momento, voy a seguir adelante con la compra del hotel de Auckland. Y voy a mantener los tres hoteles de Asia. Perderíamos demasiado dinero si los vendiéramos ahora. Además, volar a esos hoteles no lleva tanto tiempo. No es que piense viajar mucho. Pienso delegar responsabilidades en el futuro. El RegencY Royale y el ático pienso mantenerlos. Siempre es una buena idea tener una base en Sídney. Y es un buen lugar para hacer escapadas de fin de semana.

-¿Escapadas de donde? –preguntó Bella cada vez más desconcertada.

-Voy a comprar una casa aquí para vivir. Sí aceptas casarte conmigo, claro.

Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que debía contar con ella y con sus sentimientos para todo. Ése iba a ser el cambio más difícil para él. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ser el jefe y a no consultar a nadie sus decisiones.

-Se me ocurrió cuando salí a hacer surf esta mañana. ¿Qué mejor lugar hay para criar una familia que Wamberal? Pero, claro, vivir aquí planteaba algunos problemas logísticos. Por ejemplo, estarías lejos de tu madre y de tu hermana. Y yo también estaría muy lejos de los míos, y me he dado cuenta ahora de que quiero que vuelvan a ser parte de mi vida. Los pobres me necesitan. En persona. He ido a verlos esta mañana y me he dado cuenta de que mi madre no puede hacerse cargo de todo ella sola. Sólo había una solución. Tendrán que mudarse todos acá.

-¿Mudarse aquí? ¿Todos?

-Sí. Es lo que he estado haciendo hoy. Poner mi plan en práctica. No ha sido fácil en tan poco tiempo, pero al menos he conseguido sentar las bases…

-¿De verdad hablas en serio?

-Claro que sí, cariño. Yo no bromearía con algo así. ¿Sabes? Fue una sorpresa ver que había muchas casa a la venta por aquí. Podemos elegir entre muchas. Es posible que ni siquiera tengamos que meternos en demasiadas reformas. Una agradable sorpresa. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta la idea?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro! Sí, si, es una idea magnifica. Pero Edward… -dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro-. ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? No estás haciéndolo sólo para que me case contigo, ¿verdad? No quiero que, pasada la boda, cambies de planes sobre todo esto.

Su cara había pasado de la sorpresa a la preocupación.

-Vamos, Bella. ¿Tan estúpido me crees? Claro que esto es lo que quiero –aseguro tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas-. He aprendido mucho esta semana aquí contigo. Me has hecho entender las cosas que me estaba perdiendo con mi desenfrenado y extravagante ritmo de vida. No quiero terminar como mi padre. Eso es algo que siempre me había prometido a mí mismo. Yo quiero ser parte integral de la vida de mi familia, no alguien ajeno a ella. Quiero ser un buen marido y un buen padre, no sólo alguien que tiene ese título.

Una sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de Bella.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo –susurró

Edward miró aquellos radiantes ojos chocolate, y el tono sexual de sus palabras le hizo olvidar lo que iba a decir. Acerco sus manos a los labios y la besó repetidamente sin dejar de mirarla.

En algún momento de la plática Bella y Edward se habían levantado del sillón.

-Tus deseos –dijo él entre beso y beso –son ordenes… pero…Bella, ¿tú estás bien? Acabas de desvanecerte y…

-Shh, estoy bien fue sólo un mareo.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. ¿Recuerdas? –dijo Bella.

-Me alegro mucho de que me lo recuerdes –dijo él rodeándola entre sus brazos-. ¿En tu cuarto o en el mío?

-Sorpréndeme...

-No, no te vayas todavía –suplicó Bella reteniendo a Edward en sus brazos.

Estaban en la habitación en la que Edward había dormido toda la semana, en la cama en la que ella había deseado estar toda la semana.

¡Dios mío, cómo lo había echado de menos!

Bella estrujó a Edward con sus brazos.

-Voy a aplastar al bebé –protestó Edward-. Peso mucho.

-Claro que no. Todavía es diminuto.

-O diminuta –dijo Edward apoyándose en los codos-. A lo mejor es una niña.

-No. Es un niño.

-A lo mejor te equivocas.

-Puede ser. Pero no creo.

-Ya me lo decía tu madre, que eras una testaruda. Lo que me recuerda que no la he llamado todavía. No te vayas.

Edward se levantó y Bella dejó escapar un gemido de protesta.

Él se inclino y le dio dos besos… uno en cada pecho.

-Y ahora ni se te ocurra taparte. Quiero que te quedes exactamente como estas hasta que vuelva.

Bella se quedo quieta obedientemente mientras Edward se levantaba de la cama.

-¿Quién ha dejado toda esa ropa tirada por el suelo? –preguntó él mientras buscaba sus pantalones.

-Tú –respondió ella comiéndoselo con los ojos descaradamente mientras él rebuscaba en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Aquella semana había traído sin duda muchas cosas buenas. Edward estaba más guapo que nunca.

-Ahora tengo el teléfono de tu madre en mi memoria, dijo pulsando un par de botones en su móvil.

-¿Rene? Soy Edward. Estoy con Bella y está encantada… ¿Qué? Sí, dijo que sí… dijiste que sí te casarías conmigo, ¿verdad?, ¿cariño? –dijo tumbándose junto a ella en la cama y deslizando la mano que tenia libre por entre sus piernas y haciéndole perder el aliento-. Sí, está deseando que vivamos aquí todos… Sí, tienes razón… ¿Quieres hablar con ella? Sí, está aquí mismo, llena de ansiedad.

Bella se ruborizó bastante.

-Mamá –dijo casi sin aliento.

Edward tenía razón, estaba llena de ansiedad pero no por hablar con su madre.

Edward es realmente maravilloso –decía su madre mientras Bella trataba de ignorar lo que sentía su cuerpo-. Me va a comprar una casita al lado de la tuya. Y va a ayudar a Ben que abra su propio negocio de fontanería. Y les va a prestar el dinero para que se compren una casa sin intereses. Quería comprársela, pero Ben y Angela no han aceptado. Querían pagarse su propia casa.

Bella se esforzó por asentir a todo lo que su madre le decía sobre lo maravilloso que era Edward, pero era difícil concentrarse cuando Edward en persona le estaba haciendo lo que hacía tan bien.

Era verdad lo que Sue le había dicho. Edward era esencialmente un hombre bueno. Pero tenia también un lado perverso…

Bella tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar.

Después de muchos esfuerzos, no pudo soportarlo más. Tuvo que cortar la conversación con su madre.

-Mamá, siento interrumpirte, pero Edward hizo unas reservas para cenar pronto y yo ni siquiera he empezado a arreglarme.

¡No estaba mintiendo!

-Lo entiendo –dijo su madre, emocionada-. Seguro que querrás ponerte muy guapa esta noche. Llámame mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Y hablamos más rato, ya más tranquilas.

-Sí mamá. Y dile a Angela que la llamare a ella también.

-Sí, llámala. Esta muy ilusionada. Y los niños también. Les encanta la idea de vivir cerca de la playa.

-Tengo que irme, mamá –dijo Bella.

Tuvo que rechinar los dientes. Cuando ella apagó el teléfono, Edward levantó la cabeza.

-No querrás decir me voy, me voy, mamá

Ella tiró el teléfono.

-Eres un sádico… Por favor… No pares.

Él sonrió.

-Ésta es mi noche, ¿recuerdas? No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

-Sí, Edward –dijo ella suspirando.

-vamos a dejar claras algunas cosas. Vas a casarte conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, Edward.

-Y todos los planes que he hecho te parecen bien.

-Sí, Edward. Excepto que…

-¿Excepto qué?

-¿Qué te parece si antes de que nazca el bebé, y antes de que vendas esos preciosos hoteles de Europa hacemos un viaje juntos y nos quedamos en uno de ellos? Siempre he tenido la fantasía de hacer el amor en París.

-¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien para viajar?

-Completamente. Esta mañana me he despertado perfectamente y lo de hace un rato fue sólo un mareo.

-En ese caso y si el médico lo autoriza, me encantaría llevarte de viaje al extranjero. Será como nuestra luna de miel. Mi fantasía es hacer el amor contigo en todas las capitales europeas, no sólo en Paris. Pero primero que todo: quiero hacer el amor contigo aquí y ahora.

Edward se acostó detrás de ella y la penetro desde atrás, llenando su alma a la vez que su cuerpo.

-¡Oh, Edward! –gritó.

Él acaricio sus pechos mientras le besaba los cabellos, el lóbulo de la oreja, los hombros.

-¿He conseguido hacerte feliz, por fin, mi amor?

-¡Oh, sí!

-Sí hago algo mal en el futuro, quiero que me lo digas. Quiero hacerte feliz, Bella.

-Soy muy feliz –dijo ella sin aliento-. ¡Ah! Me gusta hacer el amor en esta postura. Creo que es mi favorita.

-Me alegro, porque la vamos a practicar muchas veces en los próximos meses. Estuve buscando información sobre el embarazo en internet el viernes pasado y encontré un sitio muy interesante en el que recomendaban las posturas más cómodas y seguras para hacer el amor durante el embarazo. Y esta era la número uno. Podemos practicarla hasta el último trimestre.

-¿Hay otras? –dijo ella con una voz que parecía venir de muy lejos.

-Hay posturas para cada ocasión y para cada etapa del embarazo –dijo Edward acariciando el vientre aún plano de Bella-. Tengo muchas ganas de que esto esté enorme.

-¿No te resultara un poco desagradable?

-¿Estas de broma? Me parece muy excitante tocarte así, sabiendo que mi hijo está ahí dentro. Y tus pechos… ya los tienes más grandes.

-Sí. Y muy sensibles.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.

Bella dejó escapar un gemido al sentir un suave pellizco en los pechos.

-Todo mi cuerpo está más sensible. Y también más emocional. Voy a necesitar mucho amor, Edward.

-No te preocupes, cariño, lo tendrás. Pero suavemente. Con cuidado. No quiero hacer nada que ponga en peligro al bebé.

-Claro que no –dijo ella, sorprendida de lo mucho que Edward quería ese hijo-. ¿Quieres tener más hijos después de éste, Edward?

-Si los embarazos siempre son así, creo que te vas a pasar unos cuantos años teniendo hijos. Nunca te había visto más guapa y más sexy que antes asomada a la barandilla de la terraza.

No quiso recordar que tampoco nunca antes la había visto tan triste, Edward se juró a sí mismo que nunca más volvería a hacerla sentir así.

-¿Has pensado ya en nombres? –preguntó él.

-No. Pensaba esperar a que nazca para ver cómo es él.

-O ella.

-Ya te he dicho que va a ser niño. Sólo un chico puede causar tantos problemas.

-Eso es verdad.

-Edward. Has dejado de moverte.

-Si me muevo, estoy acabado. Ahora mismo estoy sobre excitado.

Bella se rió.

-En ese caso, vamos a hablar un poco hasta que te calmes.

-Buena idea.

-Edward…

-Dime.

-Quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho hoy. No sabes cuánto significa que te hayas esforzado tanto para complacerme.

-Ha sido un placer, princesa.

-Mamá estaba encantada. Seguro que Ben y Angela también lo están. Has sido muy generoso. Creo que es muy bonito que te lleves otra vez bien con tus padres. Tengo que conocerlos pronto.

-¿Qué te parece mañana?

-Me parece bien. ¿Qué hora es ahora? Se supone que tenemos que salir a cenar, ¿recuerdas?

-Sólo son las siete menos cinco –dijo Edward mirando brevemente el reloj-. ¿Cuántos tardas en vestirte?

-Poco.

-Entonces, me parece que ya hemos hablado bastante. ¿No crees?

-Totalmente de acuerdo-dijo ella-. Edward… Te amo.

-También yo, cariño. Te amo.

**FIN**

**Se acabo…**

**Aquí les dejo un pequeño epilogo es muy pequeñito.**

**De antemano gracias a todas por leer, a las que dejaron sus comentarios y a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Nos leemos en las siguientes adaptaciones.**

**¡GRACIAS!**

**Bellezarob.**

**Epilogo**

Todos se habían mudado a Wamberal antes de la boda, que se celebró en Wamberal Beach en agosto. Bella lució orgullosamente su avanzado estado con un original traje de novia que Edward le compró en Paris. La pareja había pasado dos meses viajando por Europa antes de la boda. Su luna de miel la pasaría en su casa, decorando el cuarto del niño. Era una casa relativamente modesta. Edward y Bella querían para su familia un estilo de vida sencillo.

Su hijo nació con una semana de anticipación. Un bebé precioso, apacible y muy parecido a su padre. A quien llamaron Alexander cómo el hermano de Edward. Ellos estaban felices y contentos en la nueva etapa de nuevos padres.

**SE ACABO…**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**BESOS Y CUIDENSE.**


End file.
